The Sith Insurgency
by King Henry the V
Summary: AU. For more than a century after the Yuuzhan Vong Invasion, peace has reigned. Darkness hides beneath the surface, and only a lone Jedi Apprentice seems to notice... All original characters.
1. Knighthood

Author's Note and Disclaimer: The Star Wars franchise does not belong to the author in any way, shape or form. This is not for profit. The setting begins roughly a hundred years after the Yuuzhan Vong Wars in the New Jedi Order series and summarily ignores any novels that took place afterwards. The plot and characters are all mine.

The Sith Insurgency – Chapter I – Knighthood

The cylinder was black, with vertical silver bands across the center-third and horizontal bands on the bottom-third. Just above the vertical bands was a silver plate that snapped into one of two positions. At the bottom of the cylinder was a port for a maintenance, and at the top was a silver emitter array. Overall, the device was just under four handbreadths in length. Its weight felt entirely too heavy on Rel Dryden's palm.

"Being a Jedi," he repeated from the day's lesson, "means knowing when to put another's needs before his own. It means a life of sacrifice." The lightsaber hilt lifted into the air over his palm. "There is no emotion; there is peace. There is no ignorance; there is knowledge. There is no passion; there is serenity. There is no death; there is the Force." The hilt began a flat spin, end over end, slowly accelerating. His mind struggled to grasp the ramifications of the Code and what he was expected to do with his life. They wanted him to put the needs of the Galaxy first, as a diplomat, as a judge, and as a soldier. Jedi were the marshals of the Galaxy, and Rel was on his way to becoming one of the best.

He reached into the air and snatched the lightsaber, mid-spin. "I don't want this." Attached to his belt were three compartments. One contained his communicator, another a multi-tool and cord, and the third contained his binocs. He opened the last compartment and removed the binocs. They were designed to help see over long distances, but Rel's corrective visor accomplished the same task. He lined up his lightsaber with the center of the binocs and switched on the blade.

There was a _snap-hiss_ and the energy blade snapped to life, but only for an instant. A lightsaber-sized hole was formed in the binocs, and Rel put the hilt inside. It was a sufficient hiding place, at least for the short term. No one knew he had built his own lightsaber, and Rel was content to keep its construction secret.

He looked up from his work, towards the ledge and forest around him. Planet Dovac was the current home of the Jedi Praxeum, the central training facility for the Jedi Order. There were enclaves and safe havens spread across the Galaxy, but Dovac served as a hub of Jedi activity that was second only to Coruscant. Although thousands of Jedi passed through Dovac every year, remarkably few wandered the wilderness.

Rel searched the area for a place to put his binocs. _There_, he decided, just over the ledge. He dropped down to the ground and crawled to the edge of the cliff. There was a ingress a half-meter below. It was deep enough for Rel to wedge the binoc case in place. Rain erosion could knock the binocs out of place, but he was willing to risk it. Besides, he was unsure he ever wanted to recover the weapon.

Once the binocs and lightsaber were safely hidden away, Rel climbed to his feet and headed back to the Praxeum Campus. It was time to confront his teacher, and to explain that he did not want to be a Jedi Knight.

XxxxX

Quaad Roke was a red-haired human known for his mastery of Form X lightsaber combat. Jar'Kai, a weapon style that used two lightsabers, was perfected into flawless elegance when Quaad drew both blades. He was also known for his ability to work on multiple tasks at the same time. When Rel walked in, Quaad was writing a political analysis for the Council while playing a game of chess against a droid.

Quaad looked up from the game, his right hand still busy at work typing the report. "Apprentice Rel," he greeted with a smile that lit his eyes. "I have excellent news. The Council has agreed that it is time for you to begin your Trials. Your first task, of course, will be to create a new lightsaber. Go to Master Sokel to collect a lightsaber crystal. He will be the one to judge your performance."

Rel opened his mouth to speak, and then realized he had been summarily dismissed from Quaad's attention. The Jedi Knight was already back in the game. The Apprentice squashed his misgivings and decided to do as he was told. Quaad had been like a father to him for the past several years, and the last thing he wanted was to disappoint his master.

Jedi Master Corran Sokel awaited Rel in the workshop. He greeted Rel with a slight bow. "Welcome, Apprentice."

Rel bowed deeply in response, as was polite and expected. "Master Sokel. "

"Your Master speaks very highly of you, Apprentice, as does Usahn Risohr." Usahn Risohr was a sluissi, a reptilian sentient whose incredible speed helped make him the most gifted Weapon Instructor at the Praxeum. The sluissi Jedi Master insisted that Rel take extra time practicing with the lightsaber, at first because he found combat more difficult then others, and later because he expressed incredible talent. "Despite your slow start, both say you have an exceptional ability to improvise. This makes me very curious as to which path you will take as a Jedi. Will you take up the role of the Guardian and a focus on physical skills; or perhaps a Sentinel, a specialist tasked with hunting Dark Jedi and rogue Jedi; or maybe you are best suited to be a Consular, who calls upon a wide array of Force abilities and a more thorough education?"

"If I were to be a Knight," Rel began, still unsure of himself. There was still a large part of him that wanted to scream out, "I don't want to be a Jedi!" Instead, he continued, "I would choose the path of a Consular." Guardians were called in for more violent situations, and Sentinels lived in doubt and suspicion. He was not a violent person, and there was something about the path of a Consular that appealed to him. The doubt remained.

"Very well," said Master Sokel. He must have mistaken Rel's emotions for mere lack of confidence. Quite the contrary, Rel was certain that he would succeed any Trials thrown in his direction. The Jedi Master handed Rel a smooth, green crystal. "Please, begin. You will be judged on function of the blade and practicality of the grip. Many Apprentices make the mistake of elaborate grips for their first lightsaber, and fail to create a steady energy blade. I do not expect you to make the same error."

Rel accepted the crystal and started at the work bench. He chose a basic silver cylinder as the frame for his new weapon, and made a ribbed grip out of artificial leather. The blade emitter was of lower quality than his first weapon, and so the overall power output would be less. The focusing lens and energy cell, however, were much better made. Once the energy cell was charged, he inserted the components into the casing and sealed the access port. The activator was identical to his other lightsaber, and it felt natural when he switched the blade on. A green lightsaber blade snapped into existence with perfect consistency. He switched off the weapon and handed it to Master Sokel for inspection.

The Jedi Master wore an amused smile as he looked over the blade. "Well done, Apprentice. Get some rest. Whenever you are ready, head to Obstacle Course 23. Your objective will be to complete the course in under five minutes. I understand your current record is at ten minutes and change, so you have your work cut out for you."

XxxxX

Despite Master Sokel's words, Course 23 was not so difficult. He had never attempted to rush through the course, at least not since his first attempt. In his rush, it had actually taken him longer to finish. After a few tries, his time dropped from twenty minutes to twelve minutes. Now he had to cut the time in less than half. He ran the course at full speed, and managed at four minutes and seventeen seconds.

"Impressive display of Force Abilities, Apprentice," said Master Sokel. "However, you are not done yet. See Master Mau Varuuk in the Council Chamber. He will have the details of your final Trial."

XxxxX

Master Varuuk was an adarian, a species that had bald, elongated heads that seemed to curl. There was a visible hole through the sides of the head towards the top, and sometimes Rel had to fight not to stare. "Apprentice Dryden. There is a situation that I believe you are uniquely equipped to handle. One of our younger students has gotten herself into trouble, and she has violently repelled any attempts to retrieve her. You are tasked with retrieving Apprentice Perhi Niseer."

XxxxX

With wide eyes, he watched Perhi run out of the cave. He had... She was fourteen years old. She was fourteen, he reminded himself. Despite her maturity, despite the fact that fourteen year-olds married in other human cultures, Perhi was too young to know what her words meant. Or perhaps she was right. Rel was more confused than she, when she ran out of the cave. Would she return to the Praxeum, or would she find passage off-world? She was close to the Dark Side and Rel's words might have driven her over the edge.

Rel wandered through Dovac's wilderness, unaware of his destination. The Force must have guided him, because he eventually came across Quaad Roke.

"How was your task?" Quaad asked, innocently. His question proved that he knew what had happened, yet there was no judgment in his tone.

"I feel more miserable than ever." It was the most honest answer Rel could have given, but the truth of it made him feel worse.

"The Council chose Trials that would help you develop your confidence and show that you are truly capable."

"Did they know that Perhi was in love with me?" he snapped. Of course they did. It took great skill to hide emotions from a Jedi, even an Apprentice like Rel Dryden. He had known about Perhi's crush, but chose to ignore it. She was just a little girl, after all. When she confessed in the cave, he treated her like an adult – but she was not one. Or perhaps her anger was one of the differences between men and women.

"Our own emotions are the greatest danger a Jedi can face in the Galaxy. The Council will assess how you handled yourself when confronted with such strong feelings, and then they will decide whether or not you are ready to be called a Knight. Once you have collected yourself, return to the Praxeum and–"

"No, Master." Rel unclipped his lightsaber and threw it at Quaad, who caught the hilt. "The Council purposefully manipulated the emotions of that girl. This could have been solved any number of ways, but they purposefully chose the one that was most painful for... a test. I don't know what will happen to Perhi now. All I know is that I have had enough of the Jedi Order. We don't have the right to do what we do – play Judge and Executioner all over the Galaxy, and rule over the people like we do."

Quaad was shocked by the outburst. What surprised him most was that none of the words were spoken out of anger. There was the initial outburst, of course, but Rel Dryden had control over his emotions. The words came from a place of calm and clarity that Quaad envied, even as he knew that Rel was wrong. "Do not make this decision, Rel. I implore you."

"The Jedi raised me since I was eleven, and I appreciate everything they have done. I am entitled to disagree with their approach."

"The Galaxy needs us," Quaad countered. "Corruption, crime, violence... we stand against all of those things."

"The Jedi have lost sight of their mortality, Master. They have become too powerful."

"Because you had to break a girl's heart? Rel, do not exaggerate!"

Excuses were not going to be enough. Rel was compelled to tell the whole story, and state his strongest claim against the Jedi. He spoke with desperation that came from a very real problem, even though everyone around him was blind. "There is a civil war coming, Master – and the Council is too blind to see it. I didn't train to become a warrior, I wanted to be a healer! We have met healers who came from war zones. Do you have any idea how much pain they suffered? Many of them were worse than the soldiers! The more I see of the Council's behavior, the more I am certain that another Sith War is moments away. I'm leaving the Order before they drag me into their mess."

"You have a responsibility," Quaad said as his Apprentice walked off. "You are a Jedi Knight, a protector of peace. If there is going to be a war, then it is your duty to fight on the side of right and justice. Don't run away from your responsibilities, Rel."

Rel stopped for a moment. There was no regret in his voice when he said goodbye to Quaad Roke and the Jedi Order.


	2. Eight Years Later

Author's Note and Disclaimer: The Star Wars franchise does not belong to the author in any way, shape or form. This is not for profit. The setting begins roughly a hundred years after the Yuuzhan Vong Wars in the New Jedi Order series and summarily ignores any novels that took place afterwards. The plot and characters are all mine.

The Sith Insurgency – Chapter I I– Eight Years Later

_Lucky Streak _dropped out of hyperspace with a large rattling that echoed throughout the ship. A moment later came the expected shout of, "Blasted pilot!" And then, "Dryden! Get down to engine access, and help Arson fix the hyperdrive."

Dryden leapt out of the pilot's chair and dropped down the cockpit ladder. Just behind him was the fore landing hatch, and to either side were the crew compartments, and straight ahead was the lounge. Along the sides of the lounge were passenger compartments and entrances to the two cargo holds, and the hyperdrive access was in the aft-most section of hull. R6-S1, _Lucky Streak_'s astromech repair droid, was hard at work fixing the hyperdrive.

"Arson, what happened?"

There was a series of beeps and whistles that made Dryden wince; Arson was talented at foul language along with a tendency to curse the ship's captain at any given opportunity. Apparently, Captain Hathes Parres had refused to pick up spare parts at their last stop, and now the reverse power coupling was fried. The Captain was not going to be happy. Dryden looked over the complete diagnostic before he left the main engineering terminal and walked to the fore-starboard quarters.

Dryden knocked on the Captain's door and politely waited for him to answer. "We just lost our last reverse power coupling, and the hyperdrive motivator has maybe one more jump left. The nearest planet is Ogden. Do you know anything about it?"

Hathes scowled. "Ogden? Of all the places... they don't like humans much."

"I might be able to get us to Curad..."

"Don't bother," the Captain snapped. "Every planet in the Kirran Sector is worse than the last. If Ogden is closest, then they're our best bet for parts. We'll have to sell our cargo at a loss, but we don't have much choice." He slammed a fist against the bulkhead. Once a professional fighter, Captain Parres now sported a potbelly and a balding head. His body, however, was still as resilient as ever. Anyone else would have pulled away a bloody hand from the force of that punch, but Hathes's knuckles were not even red. "I'll take care of the parts, you see if you can line up a high-paying job. People seem to like you more than me..."

"Isn't that because you yell louder than a gundark, have the looks of a wookiee, and punch the head off anyone who looks at you funny?" If Hathes did not say the same things about himself, Dryden would never have spoken to him so disrespectfully.

The Captain merely grinned in response. "That's right, Dryden, and don't forget it. Now get to the cockpit and take us to Ogden."

XxxxX

A robed figure appeared in blue light, hovering above the holographic emitter. "All evidence points to the Mudjarens," the hologram reminded the callers. "So why are you on Ogden?"

Red, glowing eyes framed by dark blue skin gave Jedi Tier'lor'nuruodo an evil appearance. Chiss were regarded with suspicion by most sentients in the Galaxy, and it was only through her title of Jedi Knight that she was able to earn any amount of trust. "Master Roke, I believe that the attack on Das'f'k was more than a border dispute. My Apprentice and I suspect that there is evidence to be found here on Ogden."

Jedi Master Quaad Roke visibly relaxed at her words, though he did his best to hide the reaction. Master Roke nodded in approval. "Very well, Jedi Lorna." He did not even try to speak her full name, since most non-chiss butchered the pronunciation. "You exhibit the best traits of your species: patience and thoroughness. The Council trusts your judgment. Keep us informed of your progress." He bowed his head and gave the traditional Jedi parting, "May the Force be with you." With those words, Master Roke blinked into nothingness.

Lorna's apprentice spoke up immediately. "Master Lorna, why did you not tell Master Roke that we already have evidence of a larger conspiracy?"

The Jedi Knight lowered her head ever-so-slightly to take on a more relaxed stance. She was now the humble teacher, not the confident agent of the Council. "Until we discover who is behind the conspiracy, I prefer to keep the details of the investigation to ourselves. We still do not know what resources they have at their disposal, and it would be presumptuous to assume that even an encrypted Holo-Net link is secure."

The thought of a stranger observing them sent a chill up the apprentice's spine.

"We have several hours until our final meeting with our contact," Lorna reminded her apprentice. "Be wary, Perhi. Open yourself to the Force and be on the lookout for anything unexpected."

XxxxX

Ogden was a desert world with understandably few settlements on the surface. Though the planet was known for great underground seas and precious gems, the allure of riches was not enough to offset the surface climate. _Lucky Streak_ landed in Ogdenim, the only settlement large enough to be called a city.

Dryden left the spaceport in search of the nearest cantina. Flying for Hathes had taught the young pilot that a cargo hold full of contraband was worth a hell of a lot more than textiles or foodstuffs. The best place to find less-than-legal work was by word of mouth, which meant anywhere that sold drinks was his first destination.

As he reached the entrance one of Ogdenim's cantinas, two familiar figures caught his attention. Loose-fitting robes like theirs were a fairly common sight on Ogden, even though the species were less common – a chiss and a human. Even if he did not recognize the chiss, their stance was enough to give away their identities. They were Jedi. His hand went unconsciously to a binoc case attached to his belt. It was an unwelcome reminder of what could have been, and yet the case was always with him.

The Jedi moved cautiously towards the mouth of a nearby alley. Dryden followed without knowing why, keeping hidden when they checked to see if anyone was behind. They must have been anxious, because they did not notice the freighter pilot who had happened upon them. He snuck to the corner after the Jedi entered the alley, to watch what transpired.

A nervous twi'lek awaited them. He twitched constantly and kept looking around, as if he expected something to jump out of the shadows. His behavior would have been comical, in other circumstances. The twi'lek spoke to the Jedi in hushed, hurried tones that did not reach Dryden. Then he handed over a datapad.

Perhaps several minutes of conversation passed between them before the chiss suddenly took a half-step back and the human stiffened. "Someone is watching us," the chiss announced to the whole alley. The twi'lek took this as a sign to run; he took off in the opposite direction, with the speed of one whose life was in danger. Anticipation settled in the twi'lek's absence.

Dryden realized that it was time to come out of hiding. They clearly knew he was there; better that he reveal himself and resolve the situation as peacefully as possible. Just as he stepped into the alley, others also decided it was time to drop the charade. Four black-clad humanoids shimmered into existence, with only a spark of electricity and slight hum to announce their presence. It was a technology that had not been seen in many centuries.

The humanoids held dark vibroswords that would easily cut down the unarmored females. Before the attackers were in range, the females drew and activated green-bladed lightsabers. The fight was on, and Dryden had to decide if he wanted to watch or participate.

Out of the binoc case came Dryden's lightsaber. The blade switched on with a _snap_-_hiss_ as he charged the attackers. His lightsaber cut a deep gash into the back of the nearest sentient. The human female took advantage of the distraction caused by Dryden, and sliced open the thorax of another black-clad enemy. Both sentients dropped to the ground with faint cries before life left them.

One of the chiss's opponents was dead by the time the humans checked on her progress. The other came in high with a slash designed to cleave her at the shoulder, and the chiss's lightsaber came up to parry. Dryden expected the lightsaber to cut the vibrosword in two, but to his surprise the blades met as if both were solid. Skill and speed were in the chiss's favor as she stepped towards the attacker and disemboweled him with the same movement used to stop his attack.

Four corpses surrounded the three sentients with lightsabers.

"We should leave before more assassins show up," the human female advised.

Dryden accepted her logic. There would be time for conversation later, though he would likely be the one answering questions at first. He wanted to be somewhere he did not have to worry about invisible assassins. "Where do you suggest?"

The two Jedi shared a look. "We have a hotel room in the city. We can speak there."

XxxxX

"I do not recognize you from the Order," the human female began. "Who is your Master? Why are you here?"

Dryden winced at the questions. An interrogation was not what he had in mind. The three were in a modest hotel room, located in one of Ogdenim's upscale neighborhoods. There were two separate beds, a single armchair, and a view that showed the spaceport in the distance. A communications console that doubled as an entertainment center was the room's only other feature. Chiss and human Jedi stood with arms folded in their robe sleeves, studying Dryden as he sat in the armchair. He was made to feel like a suspect, rather than someone who had helped them.

"You surprise me, Perhi," the chiss chided her fellow-Jedi. "You used to idolize this very man."

Perhi studied Dryden's face intently before recognition set in. The moment it did, she looked away with a slight blush. "Rel Dryden. I didn't recognize you with a beard."

Only then did Dryden place her name. She was six years his junior, and she had been a young teen when they last met. Her confession of love had led to many events and finalized his decision to leave the Order. He was surprised to see her in Jedi robes.

"Why did you leave the Jedi Order?" Perhi demanded. There were hints of betrayal in her voice, which surprised the other two sentients in the room. Perhi's companion noticed Dryden's flash of emotion and did her best to calm them both before a fight erupted.

"There will be plenty of time for those questions," the chiss said. "Dryden, I am Jedi Tier'lor'nuruodo, core name Lorna. Perhi is my apprentice."

None of Lorna's words inspired Dryden with hope. He was trapped in his past and there was nothing he could do to prevent it. Leaving the Order was a deliberate choice and he wanted nothing to do with them. Nonetheless, he could not leave people in danger when there was such a clear threat as those invisible assassins. He let Lorna ask why Dryden was on Ogden before he spoke. "I fly a transport for Hathes Parres. We landed on Ogden for repairs, and I was sent to line up our next job."

Lorna was quick to believe that his presence was benign, though her apprentice was clearly skeptical. "We can use a new ship," the Jedi Knight told him. "Our last one was left on Das'f'k, and public transportation can only take us so far."

Invisible assassins were more than the average transport crew wanted to tackle. Hathes had asked for a job and he would likely take this one for enough money. Lorna's statement provided a much larger dilemma than finding work or the right price. If Dryden extended an offer, then he was also going back on his decision. It felt like betrayal to offer them help, even though part of him knew it was the right thing. "Tell my why you are on Ogden and who those assassins were. Then I might introduce you to my captain."

A wave of bitterness washed over Perhi at his request. She took her master aside and they conversed in hushed tones. Whatever objections she had were quickly overcome, though not to Perhi's satisfaction. Her bitterness remained.

"We believe there is a conspiracy to overthrow the Alliance."

Dryden looked at the pair as if they were insane. Generations ago, the Alliance had saved the Galaxy from the Yuuzhan Vong and reunited it under a common banner. The Galaxy was unified to a degree unlike ever before and the thought that anyone would want to destroy that unity was preposterous. Then the Jedi presented him with their findings on Das'f'k and what the twi'lek had told them earlier, and Dryden knew that it was his responsibility to help them. Both Lorna and Perhi were right; their meeting was far from coincidence.

"_Lucky Streak_ isn't the fastest or best-armed freighter in the Galaxy, but I guarantee no one will notice her. Consider her yours."

Lorna thanked him for his pledge. Everyone in the room was aware that they had been brought together by the Will of the Force. Of the three, Perhi seemed to be least comfortable with the idea – Dryden's many reservations, notwithstanding. "_Lucky Streak_ sounds like exactly the kind of ship we need. Perhi and I are ready to leave at your convenience."

XxxxX

"Ghtroc 720 stock freighter." Dryden introduced the ship with a measure of pride, almost as if she belonged to Dryden and not Captain Hathes. "At one time, the 720 was the most popular ship in the Outer Rim. Now, they haven't been built in over a century." He ran a hand along the bottom of the hull with all the adoration of a doting father. "Hathes found her in a scrap yard and hired an engineer to piece her together from spare parts. The engineer was shot while trying to mutiny, but the _Streak_ still flies." The word "barely" hung in the air, unsaid.

"Ugly, but serviceable," Lorna decided with her chiss sensibilities.

Perhi gave the ship a small smile and placed her hand against the hull. "I think she has a lot of potential, if only she had a more attentive captain."

As the Universe went, that was when Hathes entered the hangar. "What are you doing to my ship?" He had clearly heard the comment, and he thought it inappropriate. "Not every captain has the credits to waste making his ship look pretty, lady. I prefer to use my money to keep her in running order." Hathes pointed his chin towards Dryden. "The dealer said all the parts were delivered. Check in with Arson and help finish the repairs."

Dryden nodded. "Captain, this is Tier'lor'nuruodo, core name Lorna, and Perhi Niseer." His pronunciation of the chiss name revealed fluency that was exceedingly rare in non-chiss. Only Lorna was unsurprised. "They want to hire the _Streak_ for a series of light cargo runs in and out of Alliance space." Dryden called out to the repair droid without concern for the business deal. Jedi knew better than to be cheated and were too fair to cheat a freighter captain – particularly a mostly-honest one like Hathes.

"Bleep-deet-du-du-dreev," the droid beeped as Dryden walked up the boarding hatch, an astromech's equivalent to a string of curses. Its personality was as ugly as its red-and-gold paint job.

"Keep it down, Arson," Dryden shouted to the droid. "We have passengers, and I'll wipe your personality if you're not polite."

"Bleep-du-du-bleep."

"Just do what you're told." He smirked as he climbed up to the cockpit. Despite his occasional annoyance, there were times that the droid's language genuinely amused him. Perhaps he would write new personality algorithms sometime in the future. In the meantime, Arson worked just fine.

XxxxX

"We have a launch window," Hathes announced. He took the fore-left cockpit seat and turned towards his pilot, bringing Dryden's full attention to the present. "Arson tells me the hyperdrive will be working by takeoff, which is scheduled in about three hours."

Dryden sorted the information on his console to verify the claim. If Arson maintained its current pace, the ship would be ready with plenty of time to spare. "Did our passengers tell you their first stop?"

"Ivri, near the Unknown Regions. They have a copper shortage that the chiss wants to cash in on."

So the Jedi had opted not to confide in Hathes. The Captain was probably trustworthy, but it was Lorna's choice to make. The fact that Dryden could not vouch for Hathes' ethics probably made the Jedi uneasy. Even so, Dryden had to admit that transporting copper made for a fair cover... except for the fact an entire ship was rented out, solely for the sake of a few light cargo runs. Profits would be minimal, at best. "That's... strange."

Hathes shrugged. "The Boss is entitled to whatever quirks she wants to have. She offered to buy the ship for a generous price at the end of our contract. I hope to use the money to get a ship that didn't come from the local trash heap."

"Buy the _Streak_? Who in their right mind would want to do that?" _Lucky Streak_ was beyond a piece of junk, no matter how much pride Dryden had in the ship. Those blasted, meddling Jedi with their ideals and incessant need to "help" people...

"You got me. The only condition was that you stay on as pilot, so you know you have another job lined up." Hathes looked at the ceiling, as if trying to remember something. He scratched his nose and it came to him. "Oh, right. I wasn't supposed to tell you that. Pretend you don't know, will you?"

"I –" Dryden cut himself off. An argument was not worth his energy. Soon, they would be on their way to Ivri, and... What was it about Ivri that he kept forgetting? "I was born on Ivri," he recalled. Quite the thing to forget, he mused. "I haven't been there in almost twenty years."

Hathes grinned, genuinely happy for his pilot. Despite the Captain's gruff demeanor, he considered Dryden to be a genuine friend. "Then this is your lucky day, Dryden! You get to go home."

A growl was forthcoming. Dryden could feel it ready to build in the back of his throat, but he held back. No use in getting angry at his captain; scoundrel was as scoundrel did. Besides, the former Jedi knew better than to let his emotions get the best of him. Dryden would speak to the Jedi once they were underway. In the meantime, he had more systems to check.


	3. Trip to Ivri

Author's Note and Disclaimer: The Star Wars franchise does not belong to the author in any way, shape or form. This is not for profit. The setting begins roughly a hundred years after the Yuuzhan Vong Wars in the New Jedi Order series and summarily ignores any novels that took place afterwards. The plot and characters are all mine.

The Sith Insurgency – Chapter III – The Trip to Ivri

The moment _Lucky Streak_ entered hyperspace, Dryden left the cockpit in search of two Jedi. They had been less than forthright with him and he felt frustrated. He supposed it was hypocritical that he did not mind their duplicity towards the Captain, but Dryden was more than just a passing acquaintance to the pair. He had been a Jedi Apprentice once, and he deserved more trust than they were showing him. Those were the thoughts that carried him to the guest quarters.

The door slid open just as Dryden arrived, passengers alerted by the Force. "You have some explaining to do," he told Perhi in a tone that brooked no argument.

Perhi's response held no emotion. "Come in." She motioned into the stateroom she shared with her master, and Dryden obligingly entered. Lorna was seated on the floor in a meditative position.

"I sense many questions," she told Dryden. "I will do my best to tell you why we are headed to Ivri and what we hope to accomplish." Those were not the answers Dryden sought, but he knew better than to prevent a Jedi from giving away information freely. He took a seat and allowed patience to reassert itself.

"You probably heard about the attack on Das'f'k," Lorna began.

"Attack" only covered part of the events on Das'f'k. A group of pirate starfighters had assaulted the planetary defenses as a diversion for a team of assassins that murdered the Das'f'k Premier. Popular belief was that the Mudjarens were behind the assassination, but the official word was than an investigation was still in-progress. Apparently, Jedi had been involved in the matter.

"What was never announced," she continued, "was that all of the eye-witnesses to the assassination began disappearing almost immediately afterwards. Perhi and I were dispatched to find out why. We stationed ourselves as guard to the survivors, and sure enough the assassins revealed themselves. They wore black stealth suits, like the sentients we encountered on Ogden."

Dryden's interest piqued, despite himself. No minor system had the resources to pull off an operation so complex, particularly since long-lost technologies were involved. Who could have been responsible?

"The stealth suit cloth is made up of an unusual combination of component materials that are only found in a handful textile factories across the Galaxy. We managed to trace a similar material to Ogden, and so Perhi and I came in hopes of finding a hint of a data trail."

And then they found something. The twi'lek in the alley had given them a datapad, which must have contained exactly what they were looking for. "So the material was sent to Ivri?" Dryden inferred.

Lorna shook her head. "The material was officially sent to Bastion, former capital of the Imperial Remnant."

"That planet has been nothing but a giant trash heap, for more than a hundred years," Dryden recalled from the history archives. "There would be no need for rare textiles on Bastion, and the Remnant has no motivation for sparking a civil war."

"We came upon three possible conclusions," Perhi put in, with a nod to Dryden's conclusion. "Either Bastion is a staging area, the shipment was intercepted en-route, or the destination was faked in the records."

More answers were needed, and there was no guarantee that they would find anything in Bastion. "So where does Ivri come in?"

"The circuitry to the stealth field generators is incredibly complex, the kind that requires a high-tech factory that are usually found in major sectors. While it is possible to steal plans or bribe corporate employees at any number of those places, the chances of getting caught at a minor system are much lower – and our conspirator is most certainly cautious. Only one planet fits the criteria." Perhi seemed particularly proud of this explanation, as if she were the one who had first figured it out.

"Correct," said Lorna. "Planet Ivri is home to the Shilling Corporation, a minor company that builds guidance systems for civilian, long-range probes."

Dryden had heard of Shilling Corporation. _Lucky Streak_'s current hyperdrive computer had a few boards with their logo branded on, as did a number of datapads spread around the ship. "They also sell cheap, high-quality computer parts."

Lorna gave a half-nod of acknowledgment. "We will be investigating Shilling Corporation for shipments to Bastion, deleted records, and/or any shipments or product lines that are unaccounted for. Hopefully, the copper shipment will earn us a foot in the front door, so to speak."

Their plan made sense. His past on Ivri, despite being so long ago, would also help them on their mission. He shook his head clear, suddenly aware that he had become wrapped up in their mission. Choices had been made, and Dryden was going to stand fast. As much as he was drawn to help the Jedi, there was a reason he left the Order – and part of that reason was the Jedi's incessant meddling.

"I'll do my best to help you on Ivri, but I hope one of you knows how to fly a Ghtroc-720."

Lorna glared at him. This was not something she had predicted. "What do you mean?"

He crossed his arms with finality. "I do not appreciate manipulation. Use of the Force does not give you the right to control someone else's life. When the _Streak_ leaves Ivri, it goes without me. Captain Parres told me you bought the ship, so it is up to you to find a crew for her."

The Jedi Knight knew better than to challenge Dryden. She gave a silent nod of acceptance, but the chiss's disappointment was visible on her face. Guilt only worked on others when they lacked clarity, so her efforts were without fruit.

He left their shared room and headed towards his private quarters. The room was originally meant to berth two, which meant that it was comfortable for one. A few practice drones sat deactivated on a nearby work table, and Dryden was tempted to turn them on. Training was one of the things that helped calm his nerves, along with flying. The presence of Jedi left a sour taste in his mouth that made him feel disgusted at the thought of activating his lightsaber. Instead, he picked up a datapad and dropped onto his bed.

A few commands networked the datapad to the shipboard computer, and he downloaded all the information available on the planet Ivri. For the first time since he was a child, he was going home. It was strange that the Jedi were the ones to bring him back. They could not have known that his father had been a top engineer for the Shilling Corporation, or that his mother was the company healer. He had not seen them in so long, he wondered if they would recognize their little boy. From pet collector to Jedi Apprentice to field medic to transport pilot. In less than twenty years, he had gone through a great many changes. Would they be happy or disappointed?

There was a knock on the door, and this time Dryden recognized the presence. Perhi felt just like she had, eight years before. A nervous girl with a crush. She was angry at him for leaving the Order, and possibly blamed herself.

He answered the door, even though a voice in the back of his head told him that it was a mistake. "I was serious, Apprentice Niseer. I don't like being manipulated, whether it's by the Jedi Council or a Knight and her Apprentice."

"No one enjoys being manipulated, Master Dryden."

"I left the Order, remember?"

Perhi shook her head. "Officially, you are a Jedi Knight on 'personal sabbatical.' You passed the Trials, Master. You forced me to confront my feelings and discover that my behavior was self-destructive. I would have fallen to the Dark Side, without you." Her words were a strange comfort to Dryden, and he later wondered if part of his reasons had for leaving to do with fear of failure. "I apologize on behalf of Master Lorna. Chiss are naturally secretive, and it is difficult for her to be open with others. Do not condemn all Jedi because of her..."

_Lucky Streak_'s pilot was taken aback by her proclamation. His decision to walk out on the Order was a solid indication that he was not Jedi material. The final Trial was supposed to be a confrontation with the Dark Side, and Perhi had been on the verge of falling completely. Saving her from her fate was enough to convince the Council that he was worthy of Knighthood, but Rel was still unwilling to live like a Jedi. "There is a difference between confidence and arrogance, Apprentice. Many Jedi walk the line between the two, and I left the Order to get away from that attitude."

"And Captain Parres isn't arrogant?" she countered. Negative personality traits could be found anywhere, and there was proof aboard the _Lucky Streak_. "What are you running away from, Master Dryden?"

His path in life had nothing to do with running away. He wished he could explain that to her. Instead, he said, "I will do my best to help you on Ivri. After that, my obligation ends."

"What happened to the idealist I fell in love with?" Perhi asked, before she could stop herself. She blushed in embarrassment, when she realized she had spoken aloud. "You just do what you feel is right." The statement was more of an accusation than a comfort, and neither of them knew how the words had been meant. She turned and left for the guest quarters.

As the door closed behind her, Dryden wondered about her question. He never considered himself an idealist, even when he was new to the Jedi Order. Saving lives had always driven him, up until his employment with Hathes. Life as a field medic had taken something essential away from him. Perhaps he would get back in touch with his original motives when he was back home, in Ivri's capital city, Sedaris...

XxxxX

_Lucky Streak_ dropped out of hyperspace, and Dryden sent a message ahead to Shilling Corporation. The receptionist said that his parents still worked there, and they would meet the _Streak_ at the landing pad. He wore a silly grin when he took in the transport and set her down on the designated pad.

Dryden ran past Hathes, ignoring the dirty look sent in his direction for quitting, and slid down the ladder. He tugged with the Force and lowered the lever for the boarding platform, and he was off the ship as soon as he was able.

His parents were older than he remembered and had gained weight over the past twenty-odd years. Their eyes and smiles were exactly the same, and he ran over with the enthusiasm of an eight year-old. It took them a moment to recognize him. Once they did, they threw their arms around him with nearly two decades of pent up emotion. Tears flowed freely, and both of his parents kissed him profusely.

"Welcome home, Rel!" his father said with a large grin. "Your brothers are looking forward to meeting their brother, the Jedi Knight."

Dryden's smile fell. In all the years he had been away from the Order, he neglected to tell them of his decision. "Dad, I..."

"You came on a mission, didn't you?" his father concluded. There was disappointment in his voice, and it was clear how much he missed his second-born son. "You didn't come for a visit."

"No. There are other Jedi here on a mission. I promised to help them, while they're here, but... I just wanted to come home." The words were only a partial lie, Dryden decided. His emotions were too intense to think about why he was doing much of anything.

His father was confused, but his mother was just happy to see him back. "We'll talk about that later. Why don't we go home, and I'll make your favorite dish. Do you still like your mother's specialty?" Fowl, deep-fried, and doused in a sweet sauce that defied description.

Dryden smiled. "Of course."

The others descended the ship, first the Jedi and then the Captain. Lorna came over and gave Mr. and Mrs. Dryden a slight bow. "Greetings. I am Jedi Lorna, and this is my Apprentice Learner, Perhi Niseer. It is a pleasure to meet the parents of an esteemed Jedi like Rel Dryden."

The 'esteemed Jedi' spun around and stared at Lorna. "She exaggerates. I –"

"Before your son even became a Knight," Lorna continued, "he helped negotiate some of the most volatile border disputes in the Galaxy." Though her words were true, Quaad Roke had done most of the work. The Jedi's Apprentice, namely Dryden, had done little to help. "He is also one of the most skilled Jedi to ever graduate from the Praxeum, and he still holds records in a number of Courses and Challenges. Many young Jedi are inspired by his record, and consider your son to be their hero."

He resisted the temptation to glare or snap at Lorna. This was the first time in so long that he had been near his parents, and he did not want to give them a bad impression.

Dryden's parents beamed at the praises of their son, while the Jedi-turned-pilot turned a fierce shade of red. "I... uh... Mom? Dad? Can we go home now?"

"Of course," his mother said. Then she addressed the others, and Dryden silently wished he could be anywhere else. "How would you like to join us for supper? You can taste my specialty, a fowl recipe that's famous in three districts."

"And that's not only because our sons each live in different districts," his father added. "Though, I wouldn't mind if you kept that part quiet – I don't want the whole city finding out how good a cook my wife is." He laughed at his own joke, and the others joined in out of politeness.

"Ahem," said Hathes, drawing all of their attention. Even though the former Jedi prepared himself for trouble, Hathes's words surprised him. The Captain spoke as if he was in on Dryden's secret. "Dryden, if you change your mind about staying on as pilot, let me know. It would be nice to have Jedi working for me, for a change."

Dryden laughed, politely, before Hathes returned to his ship. He wondered if Hathes had known that Dryden used to be a Jedi, and, if so, for how long. The Captain's reaction was remarkably mild. When he turned his attention back to his parents, Lorna was giving more compliments to his parents. This was going to be an awkward visit.

XxxxX

Dinner was worse than the spaceport. His parents tried to set him on a date with Perhi, and proceeded to tell embarrassing stories of his youth that he had never heard. While it was entertaining to hear what he had done as a boy, Perhi and Lorna did not need to know.

The worst part was Perhi's "innocent" question about Ivri's mating customs.

"Mating outside of marriage is forbidden, on Ivri," Dryden's father told her. "Married men and women are expected to cover their hair with a leather headdress for modesty, and infidelity is considered equivalent to murder."

Perhi's eyes widened in shock. "Murder..."

"Otherwise," Dryden's mother finished, "the ceremony is fairly simple and only requires a couple of legal witnesses. Any two non-relatives will do."

"I have never encountered a culture where marriage was considered so important," Lorna commented. "It is strange that the ceremony is so small, when the consequences are so great."

"Small?" Dryden's father asked, with a frown. "Well, it depends on the family. Most invite about four hundred guests, though the wealthy sometimes have ten times that many."

Eyes widened around the table. Like the other Ivri, Dryden already knew the custom. He had never been to a real Ivri wedding, though he wished he had. His brothers both had wives and families of their own, and he had missed it all, gallivanting across the Galaxy. Despite confidence in his decision to abandon the path of a Jedi, he had been too embarrassed to tell his parents. It would make them feel as if they had given up raising him for nothing, and so he did not have the heart to tell them the truth.

After the meal, Dryden excused himself and left the table. His old room, the place he had slept growing up, was still there for him. The toys and animal cages were all gone, replaced with furnishings appropriate for a simple guest room. It was strangely nostalgic to be there, and he wondered what it would have been like to spend the rest of his childhood on Ivri.

Perhi knocked on the door. "Master Dryden, I wanted to apologize. I did not get a chance to tell you earlier that it was my idea to buy the ship. I thought... I thought it would be a gesture of good faith, and it was a last-minute idea. I asked the Captain not to tell you, because I thought it would be better to tell you myself."

Dryden accepted her apology. Her earnestness made it clear that she had never intended to alter the course of his life, but rather give him the ship as a gift. Perhaps he had been too quick to judge. Was the same true of the Jedi Council? Did he judge them too harshly? If so, then he truly did not deserve to be a Jedi. "I'm sorry about what I said to you." She started to tell him that it was nothing, and he cut her off; she thought he was talking about what had happened on the ship. "You were only fourteen, but that was no excuse. I should have been more sensitive."

"You didn't want to give me false hope," she excused him. "I was angry and bitter, for a while, but I eventually realized that you were right. You barely knew who I was, and we had never even spoken before." The way she spoke, Dryden knew that she had heard the words many times before she was able to say them herself. Elements of the crush were still there, but diminished. Perhaps this conversation was what she needed, to get past her emotions.

"Thank you for your apology, Apprentice. Good night." Despite her emotional reaction to the words, Dryden knew it was the right thing to say. He was not interested in her, romantically, and any bonds of friendship would only lead to confusion. Relief settled in when the Apprentice left, and Dryden was left alone to his thoughts.

"I left the Order because they expect us to be machines," he said to himself. It was helpful to speak out the reasoning, in order to retain clarity on his decision. "Life was designed to have male and female together, yet the Order frowns upon relationships. It's not enough to 'permit' couples – it has to be condoned, or else Jedi will be even more confused than Perhi. Confusion spreads like a virus and will eventually lead the Jedi down the path of the Dark Side. They manipulate emotions like corporations manipulate the economy."

"After being on your homeworld for barely a day, I think I finally understand what you mean," Lorna said from the doorway. Her approach had been completely silent and masked by the Force. "Marriage is also important on chiss, though it is a much more private affair. Public shows of affection are taboo, much like on your planet."

"Tier'lor'nuruodo." He spoke to her in her own language, but the words were slow to come. It was eight years since he had spoken to a chiss, and his skill was rusty. "You were the most disciplined Apprentice of our class. I expected you to take up the path of a Sentinel investigator."

"Rel Dryden of the Daybreak Trio inspired me down a different path," she answered, in Cheunh, the chiss language. "You look different with facial hair. Chiss only grow hair on top of our heads, so it seems very strange."

"It's the Ivri custom," he pointed out. Every adult human male on the planet sported a short beard. Grooming style was the last thing he wanted to discuss with anyone, much less Lorna. "Whatever happened to Laban and Piett? Are they Knights as well?"

Lorna glanced away, as if trying to decide how to tell him what had happened. "The three of you were not the most talented or disciplined Apprentices in the Praxeum, but something about you three spoke of a great destiny. The entire Order was disappointed when you left, and then Laban did the same. Seline Piett is a Knight of some renown, obsessed with tracking down her former comrades. She would be very happy if you returned to the Jedi."

"Laban should have married her. If the Order condoned marriage, both would have become Knights."

"Marriage, again." She shook her head in disappointment. "Rel, you must move on. You have convinced yourself that the Jedi Order is at fault, but we both know why you really left. Trillen Cartel decided on her own that she did not want any romance in her life. You cannot blame the Jedi Masters."

Trillen Cartel. Blonde, a genius, and a woman who had come very close to becoming Dryden's wife. Dryden wondered if Lorna was correct, if buried emotions were the driving force behind his current life. If she was wrong, then Dryden had no logical explanation for why he had stayed so far away from Ivri, until now. He could have at least kept in contact with his family, or come by for a visit. Embarrassment for leaving the Order was not enough reason to keep him away for so many years. If she was right, then he had avoided his family so that the question of marriage would never come up again.

"Thank you." He needed more time to attain clarity, but her words rang with a certain truth. Master Roke had been right, those years ago. Dryden should have stayed. His clarity was undermined by buried emotions.

"After we have finished on Ivri, I would like you to come with us. It is vital that we bring our findings to the Council in person, and the return will give you an opportunity to address certain mistakes." A few hours earlier, her presumptuous attitude would have driven Dryden to anger. Now, they produced a period of introspection..

"What happened to Trillen?" he asked, in Standard, just as Lorna was about to leave.

She spoke with a sadness that cut through all of Dryden's defenses. "Soon after her Trials, she was assaulted by a jealous Apprentice. He came to her in her sleep, and she killed him in her rage. Afterwards, she mutilated her body, so that no one could ever take advantage of her again. It took a long time for her to control her anger."

Tears flowed freely from Dryden's face. He still cared deeply for Trillen. If he had stayed on Dovac, it was possible that he could have prevented this incident from ever taking place. It was also possible that he would have been off-world on assignment, or that the incident would have taken place right under his nose. No. The Force guided the Galaxy, not mere sentients. There was nothing he could have done to stop it. The Jedi Order as a whole was not necessarily to blame either, since such events happened all over the Galaxy. Jedi were supposed to live at higher standards, but they were still bound by mortal limitations.

He looked out the window, at the city street below. In the end, he supposed, he was exactly where the Force wanted him. The Force wanted him to be outside of the Jedi Order for eight years, and now it wanted him to rejoin. Both he and the Jedi had new perspectives, and the time had come for him to go back to the life he had chosen as a child.


	4. Assignment

Author's Note and Disclaimer: The Star Wars franchise does not belong to the author in any way, shape or form. This is not for profit. The setting begins roughly a hundred years after the Yuuzhan Vong Wars in the New Jedi Order series and summarily ignores any novels that took place afterwards. The plot and characters are all mine.

The Sith Insurgency – Chapter I V – Assignment

"They need manifests that detail every shipment that left Sedaris, between one year and three months ago," Rel told his parents.

The Dryden patriarch frowned at the request. "That is sensitive information. The company might turn a blind eye if I hand it over to Jedi, because of my position, but..."

"The danger is worse than you think. Sentients have already been killed over our current investigation, and I do not want to think what will happen if the perpetrators find out you were involved. I would prefer if Lorna and Apprentice Niseer snuck into the facilities and stole the manifests. Can you give them the information they need to break into Shilling Corporation's computers?"

A frown was the expression that came most naturally to Gador Dryden. One formed on his face whenever he was deep in thought, such as now. His son's request was a lot to ask. "I never said no to my sons in the past, and I won't now. I love you, and of course I want to do anything I can to help." He flashed Rel a smile, and rose from the table to find Lorna.

"I think the chiss woman likes you," said Rivva, Rel's mother. "Did you know that chiss and humans are physically compatible? I looked up the genetics last night, and it turns out that even the chromosomes align."

"Mom, I came to visit so I can see the two of you and my brothers. You don't need to play matchmaker." In fact, he had not known about the genetic similarities between the two species. Many species across the galaxy looked similar to one another, and yet had drastically different genetic material. Twi'leks and chagrians were a perfect example, two species with headtails and blue skin. The main physical differences between them was the precise location of the headtails, and that chagrian males sported long horns. Genetically, they were nothing alike. Even the nucleotides in their genetic structure were different. Such things were only of passing interest to Rel, since he had given up life as a field medic. "Can we arrange a family get-together for today? I don't know how long we will be in Sedaris, and I don't want to miss them. It's been too many years."

Rivva smiled. "Of course, Rel. Dag and Nic can't wait to see you. Now, let's go place a call..."

XxxxX

The list of shipments was endless, but Lorna and Perhi eventually found what they were looking for. A freight of circuitry had been sent to Bastion, seven months prior. If she understood the numbers properly, then the shipment was large enough to make millions stealth suits. The perpetrators were not just making assassins.

"We need to head back to Dovac, immediately," Lorna told her Apprentice. "Return to the _Lucky Streak_ and prepare the ship for flight. I will retrieve Jedi Dryden." She made several copies of the information, and then the two Jedi left to continue their mission.

Perhi ran off towards the landing platform, while Lorna headed for the Dryden residence. Lorna mentally prepared herself for the upcoming conversation with Rel, and she hoped that he would not be too upset. Her thoughts were interrupted by an emotion that flooded through the bond between Apprentice and Master. Her Apprentice was in distress!

The Force flowed through her and assisted her muscles as she ran off in the direction of her Apprentice. Assassins!

Perhi was wounded, and one of four black-clad attackers was dead on the ground. The others were wary, as if they had never fought a Jedi before. Despite her rank as an Apprentice, Perhi's abilities were actually on-par with most Knights. The assassins were skilled, however, and even a Knight was in danger against so many. Lorna's arrival evened the odds.

The Jedi Knight leapt into the fray and cut down one of the assassins from behind, and then the other two were quickly dispatched in the confusion. "There might be more, Apprentice. Be careful." With nothing more than those words of warning, Lorna continued back to the Dryden residence. She prayed that there were no more assassins hidden on the planet.

XxxxX

Though Rel lacked the experience of a true Jedi Knight, he was still trained as one. He sensed their intent before they appeared. "Run," he said to his family, in a commanding voice. "Hide."

Before they could ask why, the assassins made their appearance. He called upon the Force to knock them to the ground in a wave of telekinetic energy, and the Force did his will. It was another quartet, just like on Ogden. They were knocked to the ground, stunned, but only for a moment. His family knew enough to escape.

Rel switched on his lightsaber and engaged the assassins as they struggled to get up. One died before he reached his feet, and a second was killed while the assassin's guard was still down. Two-on-one were good odds, for a Jedi Knight.

The remaining assassins attacked with their vibroblades, and Rel was immediately forced to defend. He blocked both their attacks with movements that were too fast for an ordinary human. The Jedi Knight dropped to a knee and swung his blade in an upward movement that sliced the hands off of one of the assassins, and then quickly pulled back to defend the second assassin's attack. He pushed with the Force, knocking down the disabled assassin.

One-on-one. Skill could not match speed and reflexes that were assisted by the Force. Rel predicted every swing and thrust, and he countered by not being where the vibroblade struck. Two, three, four, then six attacks were completely dodged. Frustration made the assassin's movements sloppy, and then Rel struck back. His lightsaber cut through his opponent's chest, and the assassin dropped, dead.

Of the four, one had survived. Rel switched off his lightsaber and approached the last, only to see that he was unmoving. A quick scan with the Force showed that the assassin was dead. "Suicide," he surmised. If the assassins had tracked him to the Dryden residence, then his entire family was in danger. His parents, brothers, and their families were potential targets or hostages for whomever was behind the attack on Das'f'k.

Slowly, his family came out of hiding. "Who were they?" Nic asked. He was a technician in the planetary garrison, and therefore the most military-minded of the Drydens.

"They are the reason the Jedi came to Ivri," he told them. "I wasn't part of the mission, so I assumed they didn't notice me."

"Good job," Dag snapped, bitterly. "Now they're going to come for all of us."

"I'm sorry." He turned to them and stood a little straighter. "Come with me to Dovac. The Jedi can protect you, until this crisis is over."

The family quickly erupted into an argument, as Rel expected. No one liked being uprooted from their homes, and Dag had always been the most stubborn person that Rel ever met. His father was a close second.

They continued to yell at each other, until Lorna arrived. "I'm too late."

Everyone turned to face the Jedi, who held a lightsaber in her hand. "I must apologize for what happened here. Was anybody hurt?"

"Only them," Dag said, pointing to the dead bodies.

"My big brother is the best Jedi in the Galaxy," Nic added with a grin.

Gador was the only one who noticed Lorna's apology. "Why do you think this was your fault, Lorna? Rel is the one who involved us. If anyone is to blame, it's him. I also know that if my son, a Dryden through-and-through, brought those invisible assassins here, then it was not his fault." His words were rebuke for Dag and those who argued against Rel, as well as assurance of cooperation. "Rel said that we would be safe on Dovac. Can you transport all of us together?"

"The _Lucky Streak_ has enough room for all of you," Rel assured, "along with any possessions you want to bring."

"We don't have enough time to pack," Lorna pointed out. "More assassins could show up at any time. They don't want anyone to know about their cloaking technology, and they will kill to keep it quiet. Once we have returned to Dovac, the entire Galaxy will know about them. I doubt our enemy will waste the resources to hunt you down, after their secret is ousted."

Something about Lorna's statement bothered Rel. The details eluded him. He would have to meditate on her words, later. In the meantime, "I will make all the necessary arrangements en route. Let's return to the _Streak_. I promise to do everything I can to keep you safe."

XxxxX

They arrived at the _Lucky_ _Streak_ without incident, and the Ghtroc-720 lifted off of Ivri's surface with perfect grace. Gador, a longtime flight enthusiast, marveled at the ship and the pilot's ability. He sat in one of the rear cockpit seats during takeoff and was quick to ask questions about everything. Rel delighted in the opportunity to teach his father how to fly.

Once the ship jumped into hyperspace, Hathes engaged Gador in conversation. Rel slipped out of the cockpit to let them speak. The past couple of days had completely changed Rel's opinion of _Lucky Streak_'s captain. The man was more than a mere scoundrel, he was genuinely friendly and possessed a caring side that Rel never noticed. Once again, Rel was faced with inevitable conclusion that he was too quick to judge others.

In the lounge was a gaggle of womanly conversation, where the wives and female Jedi had gathered. Rel managed to escape from the constant chatter with only a few words. Towards the aft, at the engineering station, Nic and Arson conversed. Nic was learning the ship's systems. He was so involved, that he did not even notice Rel approach.

Rather than interrupt, Rel walked into the port cargo hold. His parents had been given his sleeping quarters, so the port hold was the only privacy to be found. Now was the perfect time for contemplation of recent events...

XxxxX

_Lucky Streak_ settled down on the Dovac landing platform. Everyone remained patiently aboard for him to finish the power-down cycle. It seemed that they liked the ship.

Lorna and Perhi met him at the boarding ramp. "Master Roke has requested to meet with us both," Lorna told him. "Perhi will see to arrangements for your family."

Rel gave a bow of acknowledgment. "It has been a long time since I saw my old master. How is he?"

"Wise and patient. He is now one of seven members of the Dovac Council." Much had changed in eight years. Quaad had become a respected Jedi Master, a title that was richly deserved.

"Did he ever marry?"

"Not to my knowledge. Surprisingly, however, he is pushing for marriage to be a prerequisite for the Grand Council. He contests that it is impossible to truly understand emotion, without marriage." Those words were an echo of what Rel had once said to his old master. It was remarkable to hear them said in Quaad's name.

The Praxeum complex was made of polished, gray marble, with blue stone accents. Beneath them were matte, black floors that always looked clean. Everything seemed to have a new shine that was absent in most of the Galaxy. The sight of the Praxeum inspired visitors with hope, with the high ceilings and elaborate architecture. Dovac felt more like home than Ivri, even though so many of Rel's sensibilities were born from his homeworld.

Jedi walked the halls and a few greeted Lorna as they passed. Few gave Rel a second look, and no one recognized him. Apparently, the beard was more of a disguise than he expected.

The waiting room outside the Council Chamber was a beautiful garden, with three open entryways. A fourth entrance was blocked by blast doors, and a protocol droid stood guard just outside. It recognized Lorna as soon as the two Jedi approached. "Master Tier'lor'nuruodo, Master Roke will see you now." The doors opened on remote command from the droid.

Seven seats formed a semi-circle around an emblem on the floor. It was the symbol of the Jedi Order, going back more than ten thousand years. The blue insignia was a reminder of their history and identity. When Rel approached Master Roke and stepped onto the emblem, he began to think of himself as a Jedi Knight.

Master Roke was alone in the room, in the seventh seat. "Welcome back, Jedi Lorna. Please, deliver your report."

Lorna handed over datapads with the information they had collected, and she summed up the relevant events that had taken place from Das'f'k to Ivri. She was careful not to mention anything about her conversations with Rel, other than the fact that he had been told he was technically a member of the Order.

"Thank you, Jedi Lorna. Master Varuuk will be sent to investigate the planet Bastion. If there are any signs of insurrectionists in the system, he will uncover them. You may go."

Once she was out of the room, Quaad gave his former apprentice his full attention. "It has been a long time, Rel."

Rel swallowed back his nerves. "It has been." He turned away, as his confidence was slowly sapped by the presence of his master. Quaad had been as much a father to him as Gador Dryden, if not more so. Rel could not help but feel like he had disappointed his master. "There is one thing I do not understand. How did I pass my Trials?"

"The final Trial was meant to be a confrontation with the Dark Side. You were able to stand evil in the face and walk away without fear, but your emotions still got the better of you. The Council decided that if you ever overcame your philosophical conflict, then you will become a capable Jedi Knight."

The logic was sound. Despite blindness to certain flaws, the Jedi Council had remarkable foresight and understanding of individuals. The Council's patience and empathy instilled in Rel a sense of gratitude. He owed the Order a debt, and they needed his help.

"I recommend running through the Courses to refresh your knowledge of the Force. Your room has been kept for you, along with your lightsaber."

Rel opened his binoc case and drew his other lightsaber. "I made another," he confessed. This was his first blade, the one he had made before his Trials ever began. He had even tweaked the parts over time, improving the quality of the blade. Rel switched on the lightsaber, and a yellow blade _snap_-_hissed_ into existence.

"The blade of a Sentinel," Quaad noted. He accessed a panel hidden on his Council chair. The systems that normally monitored everything within the Council Chamber were disabled. "Appropriate, for the tasks I have planned for you."

Rel switched off the blade and put it away. Crystals of high enough quality to be used for a lightsaber were difficult to find. The color was a result of availability, rather than an active choice. "What do you mean, Master?"

"Your warnings about emotions were correct, Rel. Too many Jedi misunderstand basic feelings, like love and hate. Without a bound relationship, how can they know what those words mean? That was what drove me to find my destined mate. With the help of the Force, I will soon find her." His words shocked Rel, and the former apprentice wondered if he should give congratulations. The serious look on Quaad's face kept Rel silent. "I believe that these invisible assassins are tied to an Insurrection plot, as Jedi Lorna suggested. What she does not know is that I also believe that Dark Jedi are behind it."

"The Sith have returned," Rel muttered in shock. He always suspected that Dark Jedi were on the horizon, but for them to come so soon... "Was there an incident?"

"Not exactly. Just a feeling. A number of Jedi in Wild Space have begun to act oddly, and a handful have even disappeared. With so many Jedi in the Galaxy, the Grand Council is unconcerned with a few casualties."

"Wild Space is on the other side of the Galaxy from Bastion. Do you really think there is a connection between the two?"

"Das'f'k and Mudjara are right alongside a Hyperspace Lane that leads to Wild Space," Quaad informed him. "With enough chaos along the Lane, the Insurrectionists could jump from one side of the Galaxy to the other, without notice. A few more incidents like Das'f'k, and they can position an entire armada of warships in strategic locations across the Galaxy – and no one would be the wiser. Your self-imposed exile from the Jedi has put you in a unique position to infiltrate the enemy."

Rel reeled at the information. Evidence was sparse, and only a Jedi would presume that events were leading towards a Sith Civil War. So far as Rel knew, his master was a lone opinion. With Jedi behaving oddly, the only others who were aware of anything were potentially part of this Insurrectionist plot. "I understand. Where can I find Trillen Cartel and Seline Piett?"

"Both are currently on Dovac. Do not trust either of them – Jedi Cartel and Jedi Piett are both to be suspected."

"Perhi Niseer can be trusted, but we cannot work together, given our history," Rel decided. "I would feel more comfortable with some assistance."

"You may take two Antarian Rangers," Quaad offered. "Jedi tend to underestimate or ignore sentients without Force abilities, so I do not believe they will be a danger to you." Though the offer was generous, it was clearly not what Rel expected. Quaad considered the possibilities. "After you have finished with the Courses, the Jedi at the Praxeum will quickly hear about your return. I suggest you take on an Apprentice, if you wish Jedi assistance. Jedi Lorna will be regularly assigned nearby, in case you need more help."

This was to be Rel's first mission for the Jedi Order, without a Jedi Master to fall back on. In fact, he could not even report to his Master on his progress. It would be too dangerous, unless... "I also request that Rangers be available to act as couriers, for periodic reports. And I want Apprentice Niseer assigned to their protection."

Quaad gave a bow of acquiescence. "Very well. Is that all?"

"I want ownership of the _Lucky Streak_ given to the Rangers, and all the necessary parts and supplies to completely repair the ship. And personality algorithms and hardware upgrades for an R6 astromech droid." If Arson was going to become Ranger property, the droid needed a proper personality.

"Consider it done." Quaad produced a datapad and wrote a letter with the necessary authorization. The datapad floated through the air, into Rel's hand. "That should allow you to requisition everything you require, along with ten thousand credits of spending money. You have my complete trust, Rel. May the Force be with you."

Rel bowed, and left the Council Chamber. It was time to beat all of his old records.


	5. Courses

Author's Note and Disclaimer: The Star Wars franchise does not belong to the author in any way, shape or form. This is not for profit. The setting begins roughly a hundred years after the Yuuzhan Vong Wars in the New Jedi Order series and summarily ignores any novels that took place afterwards. The plot and characters are all mine.

The Sith Insurgency – Chapter V – Courses

Course 6 had been completely redesigned, from the ground up. The best time for a first run was 7:42, and the Course record was 4:46. Rel had no idea what to expect inside, and his Force exercises in the Ssi-ruuk Star Cluster and aboard the _Lucky Streak_ were very different from the Praxeum's obstacle courses. He wondered whether his recent experiences were going to benefit or hurt his performance.

The first chamber was yellow sandstone, with uniform bricks lining three walls. There was no exit behind him, and so the way out could only be ahead. Or up. He looked at the ceiling and saw a round exit hatch. It was sealed shut, so Rel only had to find the activation plate.

He tapped an interface on the side of his corrective visor, and looked around the room with infrared correction. There – one of the bricks gave off a heat signature. It was not as thick as the rest, which implied some kind of mechanism behind it. He tugged on the brick with the Force, and the ceiling opened up. One leap took him into the second chamber.

As he went through the Course, each puzzle was consecutively more difficult, until he reached the sixth and final chamber. There was a long pit between him and the exit, too long and wide for him to jump over. To make matters worse, a forcefield blocked the path, so he could not even make an attempt. Up until now, every puzzle had required pressing the right brick – or the right number of bricks in the right order. This puzzle was completely different, and no doubt many Jedi lost time trying to find a way to deactivate the forcefield.

Rel's visor was no help, so he switched the visor to regular vision. There was no obvious way to switch off the forcefield, but he did not want it to disappear completely. He needed a way over the pit, so what he really needed was a way to redirect the field. His eyes scanned the ceiling, and then he found it. The forcefield emitters were wedged into place on the ceiling. If he pushed the emitters down at an angle and used telekinesis to hold them in place, he could run across the forcefield and jump the rest of the way across the pit. He held out his hand to help focus, and the forcefield slowly lowered in line with the ground. End Course 6, he thought.

The smirk only lasted a second. He jumped from the field and onto the ground, only to have the floor open up from under him. Rel reached out with his arms and legs, and managed to brace himself in the pit. If he fell, he would have to start from the beginning of the course.

Instead, he pulled himself up with Force-assisted strength and landed by the exit. That pitfall had probably caught many Jedi by surprise, with the notable exception of the current record-holder. Rel breathed a tight sigh of relief and stepped through the final door, aware that infrared vision would have saved him from the final obstacle.

"Run time," announced the computer, "Five minutes and eleven seconds."

Rel had never been the best at Force mastery, or even in academics. Nevertheless, he was better than most Jedi Masters at the obstacle courses and his lightsaber skill was exceptional. His return to the Order would make many Jedi happy, including those Sith hidden among them.

"Why am I not surprised," said a familiar voice. Seline Piett stood nearby with arms crossed and a smile on her face. Her straight, platinum blonde hair was exactly the same as he remembered, though her grey eyes were darker. She had the dignity and confidence of a true Jedi. "If anyone could beat my record, it would be you." Despite her words, there was no jealousy in them. She was genuinely happy to see Rel, and she was proud of his performance. The emotions radiated off of her in waves.

"You've become a powerful Jedi," Rel said, with a smile of his own. He remembered another time he had walked out of an obstacle course with the new record...

Xxxxx

This room was fairly straight-forward. It was double the length of the first room, and the exit was on the other end. There was a sensor next to the door that probably opened it.

Rel hesitated. If he estimated an average of four minutes per room, his course time was only twelve minutes. Under the assumption that he was no cleverer than Seline, this chamber would take four more minutes to finish. He took a breath and stepped forward. And fell.

The meter-by-meter stone blocks that made up the floor were on balanced springs. Rel's body weight was enough to drop the block several body lengths. There were handholds alongside the adjacent blocks. He pulled down on the next block and made his way across the room one at a time. There were no handholds against the far wall.

He distributed his weight among four blocks. With four springs supporting his weight, he was high enough to reach the sensor. Even so, he had to jump to make it through the exit.

Before the final exit was an antechamber that reported Rel's puzzle time. Rel immediately broke into a grin when he saw his friends outside the obstacle course. "That was fun. I'll have to do it again sometime."

"What was your time?" asked Seline. "Laban's was fifteen minutes, exactly."

"Fourteen eleven."

Laban scowled. "You hold the new record among the apprentices."

Seline beamed. "As you knew he would."

"This isn't supposed to be a competition," the man in question cut in. He resented the attitudes of his companions, in part because he fought against the same reaction from within. "The courses are here for us to challenge ourselves, not each other."

"Easy for you to say, Rel. You're at the top of the class. The rest of us have to compete for recognition."

Modesty, or perhaps an inner desire to prove himself right, forced Rel into another response. "What does recognition have to do with being a Jedi? Besides, I'm not the best student at the Praxeum. Uvek is. And Trillen has the most talent."

"Then why do you hold the records at most of the obstacle courses?" Seline countered. "Why are you best with a lightsaber?" Rel decided not to mention the remedial training he did. "Face it, Rel. You want to be the best, just as much as we do. Hey, where's Laban?"

Laban was riding a repulsor lift to the ground floor. Rel felt a wave of emotions from Laban, including jealousy. He had never considered that the younger student might be jealous of him. Was it for his time on the course or attention from Seline?

"I shouldn't have said anything," Rel muttered. "And you shouldn't rub it in like that. You know Laban doesn't like losing."

Seline shrugged. "He needs to learn how to deal with disappointment."

"That's not for us to decide." Rel and Seline took the second repulsor lift down. "Be more careful about what you say, Seline."

"You're too sensitive, Rel. Not everyone reads insults into whatever's said."

"True. But you never know who will." There was a hint in his statement that she refused to acknowledge. He wondered what it would take for them to learn their lesson. The lift reached the bottom. "I want to try this course again. I'll meet you in the cafeteria for lunch..."

xxxxX

"You have also improved, Rel. Rumor has it that the Council put you on a secret assignment, right after you finished the Trials. Does this mean you finally finished?"

Rel shook his head. "I spent a few years as a medic in the Ssi-ruuk Star Cluster, and a few years working for a freighter captain in the Outer Rim. No secret missions to report."

Seline tried not to look disappointed by his answer. "Oh." Her next smile was artificial, but joy slowly returned to her eyes. "How would you like to spar, for old times' sake?"

Despite his preference for modesty, his mission required others to know he was back with the Jedi. If there were Sith spies on Dovac, then it would be best if he did something to alienate Seline. She was the picture-perfect Jedi, and his friendship with her would ruin any chances at infiltrating the Sith. He was unusually silent all the way to the lightsaber arena.

Instead of her personal weapon, Seline chose an orange practice saber. Rel took two for himself, and switched on both blades. "Jar'Kai?" she asked, in surprise. "I've never seen you use that style."

Jar'Kai was not his specialty, and he had never used two actual lightsabers at one time. Nevertheless, he was familiar with all the techniques. His specialty was still Djem-So, a combat style that specialized in using an attacker's strength against him.

"I've been practicing," he assured her. Even a retired fighter like Hathes Parres kept in shape, and he had insisted that he train Rel self-defense. Rel had learned things about body movement that he never imagined possible, over the past four years. A little extra time, each day on his own, was spent adapting his lessons to lightsaber combat.

Seline opened with Ataru, an acrobatic style that included elaborate movements. She dodged frequently, rapidly shifting her body with speed and grace that most found impossible. Her dodges were not enough to counter Rel's twin blades. Wherever she went, the second blade was close behind. She managed a few counterattacks, but was forced to remain on the defensive.

Next, she tried Shien, a variant of Djem-So that incorporated elements of Ataru. Her lightsaber switched back and forth from forward- to reverse-grip with ease, in between attacks. She was completely unpredictable, and Rel found that he lacked the coordination to keep up with her.

One of his lightsabers was tossed aside, and he responded with Djem-So. His recent experience with the assassins was fresh in his mind, and he fought with the same single-mindedness that had brought him victory against them. The side of his blade slipped through Seline's defenses and struck her side.

There was a spark, and she was knocked back by a sharp pain. The practice blade was unable to cause actual damage, but the pain was potent enough to let someone know they were "dead." "Best of three?" she asked.

Rel nodded, and the next bout began. Out of seven matches, he won five. "You've gotten better," he complimented.

"So have you. How is that possible? You haven't had any Jedi to spar with in eight years." She was suspicious of him, and it would have been easy to assuage her misgivings.

"It's a matter of focus, Seline." The single-mindedness he showed when attempting a task was his true talent, rather than any ability. It was something he had learned to switch on and off, through constant effort. Very few Jedi at his age were able to do the same, with the notable exceptions of Lorna and Cy Uvek. "You were always too distracted by Laban to pay full attention in the moment." His words were true, and they bit deep.

Seline marched out of the room without a word, pained by mention of their lost friend, leaving Rel alone. A murmur of conversation struck up, and Rel suddenly became aware of their audience. Up in the arena stands, Jedi had gathered to watch the practice session. It seemed that Rel's presence was now known. Best to allow time for rumors to settle in.

Guilt set in almost immediately. First he would make sure that his family's needs were taken care of, then he would pay a private visit to Seline. She deserved an apology, and he also planned to tell her about his assignment.

XxxxX

His parents and brothers were settled into their new homes. Even Dag was happy with the arrangements. His wife convinced him to think of their predicament as a paid vacation, and the change in attitude did wonders.

Nic and Hathes both surprised him by joining the Antarian Rangers, a paramilitary organization of sentients who assisted the Jedi in all matters. He told them, privately, of his assignment and they gave a full pledge of support. It was ironic that Hathes was now working for him.

Seline accepted his apology and made him promise to save Laban from himself. Whether this meant killing Laban or bringing him back to Dovac was left ambiguous.

After his encounter with Seline, Rel was loathe to meet Trillen. He would not be able to resist telling her his assignment, and it was supposed to remain secret. There was a chance that Trillen was one of the potential Dark Jedi he was on the lookout for, and confrontation would be a mistake.

All that remained was to pick out an apprentice. Then, once the refit to _Lucky Streak_ was complete, they could leave for the Outer Rim. It was going to take at least a couple of weeks to complete the refit, so Rel decided to use his time productively. He spent hours each day sparring against Jedi Masters and Knights, and in the obstacle courses. The majority of his days were spent studying the Nature of the Force. His skill and understanding exploded exponentially over the course of two full weeks.

"The refit is almost complete," Nic reported over the com. "It should be finished by nightfall. Even if we fall behind schedule, I guarantee the _Streak_ will be ready for launch by morning."

"Thanks, bro. You must know that ship better than I do, by now. And I was her pilot for four years."

Nic laughed into the com, and the signal cut off.

Rel gave the air genuine smile. He never realized how much he missed his brother. Takeoff was twelve hours away, and he still needed to pick his apprentice and retrieve his official assignment from the Council. There was a class of Students currently in session, from which to make his selection.

He entered the arena through one of the top entrances and sat down among the spectators. In the arena pit, Master Usahn Risohr was instructing teenaged Students in lightsaber combat. Their ages ranged from thirteen to eighteen, or parallel ages for the non-humans. Anyone who turned nineteen without becoming apprenticed to a Master or Knight was transferred to the Antarian Rangers, to serve the Order in a different fashion.

One of the older boys showed talent, but it was unrefined. He had no focus, and Rel suspected the reason was laziness. Until Quaad had hammered that very trait out of Rel, he had been the same way. Love, persistence, and a strong hand had helped him develop the discipline needed to become a Jedi Knight. A similar approach might work with the boy.

Rel looked through the files of the various Students, until he found the one he had picked out. Jason Farlander, weeks away from his nineteenth birthday. It was time to meet him.

Master Risohr dismissed the class and Rel took that as his cue to come forward. He walked up to the teen and called out his name. "Student Farlander."

Jason stopped his lazy walk out of the arena, and turned to face the Jedi Knight, wide-eyed. "M-Master Dryden! What can I do for you?" Good. He had respect for authority.

"What combat styles have you trained in, Student?"

"I am close to mastering Shii-Cho, and I have some skill in Soresu."

Shii-Cho was the basic lightsaber stance, adapted from ancient sword techniques. Soresu was a defensive style that was the basis for Djem-So, and Rel's practice was rusty. From what Rel had seen, Jason knew the formal techniques of all ten combat forms – as did every Jedi. Shii-Cho was inferior in lightsaber combat, but Jason would likely be excellent with a vibroblade. Rel decided he would help perfect Jason's current strengths and also pass on Master Roke's personalized Jar'Kai style.

"It takes more than combat ability to become a Jedi," Rel told the Student. "Study, knowledge, understanding. You have a gift at picking up the knowledge, but you don't spend enough time reviewing the information. Do you have any defense?"

Jason shrugged. "I never needed to work to get by in academia. Why should I put the effort in, if it doesn't make a difference?"

"You need to learn how to set proper standards for yourself. I've seen your times at the Courses, and I am not impressed. Do you want to become a Jedi, Student Farlander?"

"Y-yes! Of course I do, Master Dryden! It's not my fault that nobody picked me as an apprentice."

Rel smirked. Definite potential, even though the Student refused to accept responsibility for himself. "Pick any obstacle course you want. If you can match my record as an Apprentice, then you will prove yourself worthy of being my Apprentice Learner."

"Master," Jason said with reservation. "With all due respect, there are some Jedi Masters who cannot beat your records. What makes you think I can?"

"You think I'm being unfair? Alright. If you can beat the record set by any of the Daybreak Trio on any course, then I will take you on as a student. Your performance will determine how much respect I give you. And I will be watching you, every step of the way."

The Student swallowed. So much was on the line. He felt more hope than he had in a long time, and the opportunity drove him forward. "How long do I have?"

"First, I want you to join me for supper. After the meal, you will have an hour to prepare yourself. Your test will begin promptly at twenty-one hundred hours."

Jason bowed his thanks. "Yes, Master Dryden," he said eagerly.

Rel made a point of sniffing the air. "You should shower first."

The Student looked sheepish, and then rushed off for the shower.

XxxxX

He was ten years older than his new Apprentice, and the difference in maturity was remarkable. When Rel began to study under Quaad Roke, he was a few years younger than Jason. The lessons had been hammered into him while he was still developing, and so his transformation was easier than Jason's would be. He wondered how he was going to deal with the teen.

The boy in question entered the dining hall and searched around for his new master. He straightened out his robes before he came over to Rel and joined him at the table.

"Next time, ask for permission, before you sit," Rel corrected. A quick apology came back. "Let me tell you what you can expect from me. I will insist on respect at all times, which includes being polite and using formal language. I do not want to hear you use a single contraction."

Fear emanated from Jason. The standards were high, and the boy feared it was too much. He knew he was talented, and he put a lot of stock in what came naturally to him. Rel's requests, however, demanded more than what he already knew he could do.

"Have you ever had a crush on a girl, Jason?"

The Apprentice blushed, and stammered out a response.

"Do not try to deny it. A crush is healthy, particularly at your age. Before any Apprentice who trains under me is permitted to take the Trials, he must marry. Do you understand?"

This time, Jason was both excited and confused. Rel's promise was both a trial and a gift, and he had no idea how to take it. "Not really, no."

"You will," Rel told him. "As we get to know one another, you will come to understand the benefits to my approach. Please, eat. You are going to need energy for the test ahead."


	6. Departure

Author's Note and Disclaimer: The Star Wars franchise does not belong to the author in any way, shape or form. This is not for profit. The setting begins roughly a hundred years after the Yuuzhan Vong Wars in the New Jedi Order series and summarily ignores any novels that took place afterwards. The plot and characters are all mine.

The Sith Insurgency – Chapter VI – Departure

Before Jason finished the first chamber of Course 11, Rel decided that the boy was going to make a fine apprentice. The real test had nothing to do with the time, but rather the effort that Jason put in. Tonight, he would make Jason a new lightsaber.

Jason's jumps were imprecise and his telekinesis used more raw power than necessary. He needed to learn how to use the Force for more delicate tasks. The final chamber involved rotating pedestals, and his first impulse was to push them around the room. It seemed he had forgotten how to complete the puzzle and it took him time to figure out the next step. If not for the slip in the chamber, Jason might have beaten Laban's time. His final course time was 10:17, just below Seline's best time.

"Congratulations, Apprentice Farlander. You did well."

The new Apprentice brushed back his light-brown hair and grinned in pride. Then he remembered himself, and bowed formally. "Thank you, Master Dryden."

"We leave promptly at 0900, tomorrow morning. Once we are underway, I will introduce you to the crew of the _Lucky Streak_ and tell you about our mission. You do not need to pack anything, only yourself. Be sure to get plenty of sleep tonight." He gave Jason a slight bow, and waited for the Apprentice to give a deeper bow in response. Then Rel turned on his heel and left for the Praxeum workshops.

He took several focusing lenses, emitter assemblies, power cells, a metal pipe, and a yellow sapith crystal. As he began working, he came up with an idea for another test. It was not good enough to just give his Apprentice a lightsaber, he decided. A smirk grew on his face. This would be fun.

XxxxX

First thing after breakfast, Rel reported to the Praxeum Council. Once the formalities were out of the way, Jedi Master Myrna told him his official assignment. "A mining colony on the planar moon of Sinroc has petitioned the Alliance Senate for protection against a population of wild beasts. The locals seem to think that the beasts are sentient creatures, and so the Senate asked us to send one of our Jedi to the colony. Your assignment is to investigate the attacks and determine the nature of these beasts. Once you have given us your report, you will report to the regional Enclave on Tatooine. May the Force be with you."

Rel bowed his acknowledgment, and then left the Council Chamber. Nerves settled in, at a healthy level. He gathered his resolve, and walked down polished halls to the landing platform. This was his first look at the _Lucky Streak_ since the ship first landed on Dovac, and she was completely different. All of the access ports were now covered, and the entire outer hull was replaced with a new layer of armor. The main hull was painted a shade of blue that matched the Praxeum's stone highlights, and the forward engine assemblies and rear escape pods matched the grey marble. A pair of gray stripes wrapped around the hull, from front to back. Apparently, someone had taken the ship's name a bit literally.

He felt a surge of pride as he climbed aboard. The _Streak_ had never felt so much like his, even though it technically belonged to the Antarian Rangers. Hathes and Nic were already inside, running through the preflight diagnostic.

"All systems ready, Master Dryden," Hathes told him. The title sounded strange from the ship captain, but Hathes was comfortable with the formality.

"She may look like an antique, but I would take her over a YT-series transport, any day," Nic put in. He was an expert on mid-sized craft, from several years of service in the Ivri Defense Force. "And thanks for the R6 personality algorithms. Arson has a much more polite disposition now, though he seems to have retained a dark sense of humor. Sometimes, I could swear that droids have certain traits hardwired into them."

Time to take off. "Is my Apprentice aboard yet?" He reached out with the Force, just in case Jason was hiding in some corner of the ship. The three of them were the only ones on the light freighter, yet nearby... "Why don't you finish powering up, and I'll wait for my Apprentice. Take off promptly at 0900, whether he is here or not."

"I told you I would be on time," Jason called from the boarding ramp. He clamped his mouth shut at the glare from Master Dryden. A moment of awkward silence passed before Jason realized he was supposed to do something. He bowed in greeting. "Master."

Rel bowed back. "Apprentice, this is Captain Hathes Parres and Chief Technician Nic Dryden, both of the Antarian Rangers. Captain Parres is usually the co-pilot and navigator, and Chief Dryden is in charge of maintenance and ship systems. Once we are in hyperspace, your first lessons will begin. In the meantime, there is an extra seat in the cockpit, if you wish to familiarize yourself with the ship's systems."

The Captain and Chief greeted Jason, and then went about their tasks. Launch preparations were a matter of course for the well-trained crew, and the ship was ready to launch with minutes to spare. Back in the familiar cockpit, the Jedi Knight pressed a button on his console. "This is freighter _Lucky Streak_, requesting launch clearance."

"Clearance granted, _Lucky Streak_," came the immediate response. "May the Force be with you."

The reptilian-shaped Ghtroc-720 fired its thrusters, and the freighter lifted off the ground. Next, the engines mounted alongside the forward hull kicked in. The _Streak_ tore through the air, and ascended past the upper atmosphere. In a matter of moments, they were in outer space. "Our destination is Sinroc," he told the Captain. "Plot us a course that will take us there in exactly two days."

Rel told Jason to follow him, then dropped down the cockpit ladder. The port cargo bay was converted for use as a training section, with a workbench and several practice drones. On the workbench was an assembled lightsaber hilt and spare parts. "That lightsaber has exactly one defective part inside. If you turn on the saber with the defective part inside, it will fry all of the circuits and everything will have to be replaced. Your first task is to find the defective part and replace it. If you replace everything, then you waste perfectly good lightsaber components."

Jason did not look happy at the prospect of troubleshooting a defective lightsaber. He was afraid to open his mouth, because he knew that this was his last chance at becoming a Jedi.

"A device is worthless, if it cannot function. Someone who is able to give purpose to an object that has none, it is as if he made the object. If you can get this lightsaber working, then it will be as if you made it." For some reason, Rel's sentences were always broken up when he tried to teach important lessons. Morality and wisdom did not fit into proper grammar.

Rel activated several of the practice drones, equipped with low-powered ion cannons. Across the room from Jason, he activated his lightsabers and began a training session of his own. Blaster bolt deflection taught precision, along with the practical application of combat against uncivilized pirates or Sith troopers.

Hours later, all the combat droids were long since disabled. Rel was running through all the lightsaber techniques he could remember when Jason switched on his new lightsaber. A yellow blade _snap-hissed_, and the Apprentice grinned in satisfaction. The task had been sufficiently difficult to give Jason the sense that he had really taken part in the lightsaber's construction.

"Excellent," Rel praised, switching off his twin lightsabers. Out of habit, he returned the lightsabers to the binocs case on his belt. "Enough for now. We will resume combat training tomorrow. It is time we met with the crew and discussed the details of our mission."

XxxxX

The four of them gathered in the ship's lounge, along with the R6 droid. "Jason, did somebody approach you at the Praxeum and make an unusual offer? Perhaps an offer of power, or the chance to be better than any Jedi?"

Jason gave a slight nod and looked away. "It was a rumor, really. That certain Students were singled out for recruitment to... this special group, and selected on their nineteenth birthdays. I've wanted to be a Jedi all my life, Master Dryden. But if I turned nineteen, and the only other option was to become a Ranger... I might have accepted."

"I have reason to believe that the 'special group' you mentioned are the latest generation of Sith Lords. My job, over the next few weeks, is to train you to resist the Dark Side's call." Rel was unsure if he would stand up to the manipulations of the Dark Side, but he also knew that very few Jedi in the Galaxy were equipped to stand against the Sith. Rel prayed he was up to the task.

"No one has seen a Sith in over a hundred years!" Jason protested. His master's unwavering confidence shook him to the core. He continued in subdued tones. "I have friends who were taken in by them... are you certain they're Sith?"

Jason's words confirmed Quaad's suspicions. It was a shame that the Jedi Masters did not know what took place in their own academy. "Pray that I am wrong. If the Sith are back, then the Galaxy is certainly on the brink of Civil War – and the existence of the Jedi Order is on the line. Our primary mission is to make contact with the Sith and infiltrate them. If we can smuggle out enough information, then hopefully the Alliance can mount a defense strong enough to defeat the Sith."

"Not to sound like an idiot," Captain Parres said with a raised hand. "But what's a Sith?"

"The opposite of a Jedi," Rel replied. "Think of a sentient with all the abilities of a Jedi, but someone who is driven by his negative traits – lust, greed, anger, and hate. They have been the very definition of evil, throughout the history of the Galaxy."

"I think I'm scared," Nic said, with a forced laugh. "There's an army of Dark Jedi, invisible assassins, and an armada of warships against... an antique freighter and her crew. Forgive me for not being too happy about this."

"You can always quit the Rangers, and head back to Dovac," Hathes offered.

A new grin wiped away any misgivings. Nic had made his decision. "No thanks. My brother's the best Jedi in the Galaxy. If anyone can do this, he can."

Rel wondered where Nic got the confidence from. Regardless, the support was welcome. "The Rangers will send periodic couriers to bring progress reports to Master Roke, on Dovac. If we need help, it will come. Otherwise, this mission needs to be kept a complete secret from everyone. It is clear that the Jedi Order has been infiltrated by the Sith, and therefore we cannot even tell Jedi Masters our true objective." He waited for the crew to absorb his words. "Any questions?"

"Just one, Master," asked Jason. Fear and nervousness were thick in his voice. "How do we find the Sith?"

"They will find us," Rel said with confidence. His words had an unsettling effect on his companions. "Our formal mission is help with a dispute on Sinroc. The miners have clashed with native animal life, and Coruscant thinks the animals might be sentient. It's up to us to determine a course of action: whether to bolster the mining colony's defenses, destroy the beasts, or negotiate a truce."

A lot of research remained to be done, on Sinroc and general negotiation protocols. It was a long time since Rel had played the role of a diplomat, and he expected the situation to be difficult. At least he was not alone. Jason had to learn the same information. "Hathes, I would appreciate it if you offered to teach my brother how to fight. Nic, Captain Parres was a professional fighter before he went into smuggling. I want the two of you to be able to protect yourselves, if more of those invisible assassins show up."

Rel motioned his Apprentice to him, and walked out of the room. As they left earshot, he heard Hathes ask Nic if the Jedi was serious about the invisible assassins.

XxxxX

"Tatooine?" Seline asked in surprise. "Was the Council unhappy with your report?"

Lorna wondered how much to tell her fellow Knight. The truth about Das'f'k was a closely guarded secret, and Master Varuuk had yet to report back. Master Roke was unhappy with the results of Lorna's mission, but her performance was purported as admirable. Even though Lorna was usually critical of herself, she knew that she had done well. This assignment was because of Rel. She eventually settled on an ambiguous answer. "I do not think so."

"Tatooine is a desert world." The blonde Jedi Knight was indignant, unable to accept that Lorna was going to leave Dovac. "I though chiss can't stand heat."

"It is a matter of preference. Csilla, the chiss homeworld, is an ice planet. I find desert worlds very alien, but I will eventually get used to Tatooine." She took her responsibilities as a Jedi seriously, and physical discomfort was not nearly enough of a reason to make her give up on her commitment. "Duty" and "honor" were household words, on Csilla.

"Oh." There was something else on Seline's mind. Whatever that 'something' was, she kept it to herself. A moment of awkward silence passed, which was a common event between the two female Jedi. "I heard that Rel was also assigned to Tatooine. You refused transfer from Dovac for years, and then you transfer to the Outer Rim the moment Rel arrives?"

Lorna wondered if Seline knew more than was said. "Correct." If chiss blushed, Lorna's face would have turned red. As it was, the blue of her face darkened. She wanted to run to her room and hide. Strange. The last time she felt such a desire had been years before, when Rel and Trillen first began to date.

As the silence stretched on, conclusions were drawn by both Jedi. "You like him," Seline realized. "I never suspected a chiss could fall for a human." It would not be the first time that members of different species tried to romance one another. Most of those relationships ended in disaster, whether from external prejudices, physical incompatibility, or because the species' minds worked too differently from one another. "It will be hard for you to make it work."

The chiss Jedi turned away. She was more Jedi than chiss, just like Rel was more Jedi than Ivri. Any differences in ideals or thought patterns from their native planets were corrected by their Jedi education. So far as their physical differences went, the only real difference between them was shade of skin and the oxygen-induced glow of Lorna's eyes.

"I'm sorry. This subject is taboo among chiss, isn't it?"

Lorna gave a nod. Perhaps among family or close friends, she would have shared her thoughts and feelings. Seline might have been more than an acquaintance, but the two Jedi were not friends. "I prefer not to discuss this with you." Csilla was far from Tatooine, but it was very close to Bastion. A family visit would give Lorna a chance to learn more about the strange shipments. Plus, she could ask her siblings and parents about Rel and what to do with her feelings. Everybody won. "Though, you remind me that it is past time I visited Csilla. Thank you for the talk, Seline, and may you have success on your assignment to Mervani IV. The Force will be with you, I am certain of it."

If Lorna was going to take a brief vacation home, then she needed to speak with her Apprentice. She reached through the empathic bond all Jedi shared with their Apprentices and traced Perhi back to her quarters. Lorna knocked on the door, and Perhi was quick to answer.

"Master Lorna," Perhi greeted with a bow. "Is everything alright?" The twenty-two year old human was perceptive and talented. She had come into her own over the past eight years, and she was no longer held back by the emotions she felt for Rel Dryden. The cloud of feelings had returned, however, when Rel came back into the lives of the Jedi. Lorna worried for her Apprentice, and, at the same time, she felt a rivalry. Both of them were attracted to Rel, and Perhi had the advantage of being the same species as the object of interest.

"Yes," Lorna lied. The Jedi Knight was suddenly uncomfortable in her Apprentice's presence, though she hid her feelings well. "I have decided to make a detour to my home planet of Csilla. Therefore, we will not be traveling together to Tatooine." Her resolve strengthened with the words. On Csilla, true perspective would return. Perhaps she would seek out a mate on her home planet, instead of from among the Jedi. It was too long since she was among her own kind.

"Oh." Perhi was disappointed. The Jedi Knight had been a wiser, older sister to her for a long time. This was going to be their first significant time apart in so many years, and Perhi felt unsure of herself. "Do you have any orders, before you leave?"

"Only one. Meet up with the Antarian Rangers that have been assigned to your mission and get to know them, before you leave. On an assignment such as yours, it is important to trust the sentients you will be working with."

The Apprentice gave a bow of acknowledgment, grateful for the advice. This was also the first time that she was in charge of her own mission. She did not know the details of Rel's assignment, but she liked the fact that she would assist him. The fact that he had specially requested Perhi gave her a warm feeling, in the center of her chest. "Yes, Master. Will you be going to Csilla alone?"

"That is my intention. Why do you ask?"

"Do you remember CP-582? The protocol droid that used to run the Banquet Hall?" CP-582 was more than an ordinary protocol droid. Over eighty years of service at the Praxeum, various Jedi had tweaked the programming to give the droid a more vibrant personality. Eventually, the droid had been trashed to make room for a newer model. "I recovered Sea-Pea from the junk yard and installed a program module from a piloting droid. If you take him, you won't have to fly all the way back to Csilla in a starfighter."

Lorna awarded her Apprentice with a smile. "Thank you, Apprentice Niseer. I will be sure to take Sea-Pea with me. May the Force be with you and protect you."

"And you, Master."


	7. Networks

Author's Note and Disclaimer: The Star Wars franchise does not belong to the author in any way, shape or form. This is not for profit. The setting begins roughly a hundred years after the Yuuzhan Vong Wars in the New Jedi Order series and summarily ignores any novels that took place afterwards. The plot and characters are all mine.

The Sith Insurgency – Chapter VII – Networks

Crossing the Galaxy in a scout ship was preferable to flying a starfighter, but the ship was still uncomfortable. The _Ice Diamond_ was designed with simple tasks in mind, and amenities were low on the priority list. It was a minor miracle that the _Ice Diamond_ came with a deflector shield and a single laser turret. So far as any pirate starfighters were concerned, the scout was a floating target. Only the sensor systems and hyperdrive were state-of-the-art, which meant that, thankfully, _Ice Diamond_ was able to avoid most conflicts.

Lorna missed the company of her apprentice and instead settled for Sea-Pea's presence. The droid was a competent copilot and quite skilled at operating the ship's systems. "Mistress, we are receiving a transmission from Dovac. Master Quaad Roke of the Praxeum Council wishes to speak with you."

The chiss was unsure whether to be pleased or upset by the notification. Her vacation was about to be cut short, but she chose to return to Csilla in case Master Roke requested her assistance in the Bastion system. She dropped the _Ice Diamond_ out of hyperspace to get a clearer transmission. Master Roke's holographic form appeared above the console.

"Jedi Lorna, I am sorry to interrupt your family visit."

"Do not be concerned, Master Roke. I live to serve the Order."

For some reason, Master Roke looked unsettled by her words. Perhaps his reaction only existed in her imagination. Quaad Roke was a Jedi Master, and he knew the meaning of loyalty. "Master Varuuk failed to report in. When he last contacted me, he was about to enter the designated system. I want you to investigate what happened. Master Varuuk is a member of the Grand Council, Lorna." Members of the Grand Council were among the most powerful and competent Jedi in the Order. Anything that might have harmed him would certainly be fatal to a mere Knight like Jedi Tier'lor'nuruodo. "If there are any signs of danger in the system, then you are to flea, immediately."

Lorna realized why her words had upset Master Roke. A Jedi Master was possibly dead, and this assignment put her life in danger, as well. "I understand, Master. I will divert to scan for signs of Master Varuuk, and continue on my way." As before, she did not mention any details over the Holo-Net. As it was, she felt almost naked with the amount of information already available to their opponents. She wished she knew who or what they were up against. "May the Force be with you."

She terminated the transmission and plotted a new course in the navicomputer. It was time to find out what happened to the shipments sent to Bastion, as well as the fate of a missing Jedi Master.

XxxxX

"Sinroc," Captain Parres announced. "It reminds me of an agricultural world. I wonder what's so valuable that they decided to mine, instead?"

"The planet's crust is ripe with precious gems," Rel recalled, from the files supplied by the Council. "They are exported all over the Galaxy, and one of their biggest customers is the Jedi Enclave on Tatooine." Gemstones were fairly commonplace around the Galaxy, but a source of flawless crystals was exceedingly rare. The deposits on Sinroc were of unusual quality and they were perfect for use in lightsabers. "It is time to meet with the miners. I want you and Nic to stay near the ship. If those assassins show up, you'll have an easier time protecting yourselves aboard the _Lucky Streak_."

"What makes you think the assassins know we're on Sinroc?" Nic asked.

"Our assignment is in the official Jedi records. If the Sith are behind this, then I can guarantee that they have access to the Archives."

"Shouldn't they just ignore us, now that it's obvious that you aren't going to track them down?" Jason asked. When his question was ignored, he grumbled, "The Captain and your brother don't have to use titles." Another moment of awkward silence passed, and the two people in question exchanged a look. The teen forced out a polite rephrase, that was underlain with frustration. "Master, now that you are assigned to a different mission, why would the assassins still be after you?"

Rel had asked himself the same question, over the past few weeks. He wondered if his family was still in danger. The answer was in the identity of their opponents. "Sith are motivated by their negative emotions, Apprentice. Fear, anger, hate... and revenge. The fact that we know about their assassins is enough to make them wary of us. They will not sit back and allow a threat to go on living, particularly if they can eliminate us early on. Be wary." To the Captain and his brother, Rel said, "May the Force be with you."

The two Jedi descended the boarding ramp and onto Sinroc's sunlit surface. As soon as they were off the ship, Rel felt a tremor in the Force. It was a vague sense of danger, in the distance. A number of weeks ago, he would either have fled or ignored the sensation altogether. His short time training at Dovac had changed his outlook on the Force, and he instead expanded his senses. There was no immediate threat. The tremor was something else, elusive.

"This planet smells fowl," Jason announced. "The Force does not quite feel right, here." His connection to the Force was stronger than Rel's, and he was much more sensitive to disturbances in its flow. The Apprentice's hand went to his lightsaber hilt, as if he was ready for a fight.

A pair of sentients came out to the landing pad to meet them and stopped when they saw Jason's combat stance.

"Relax, Apprentice," Rel ordered. "We do not want to scare the natives."

The teen forced his hand away from his weapon and unclenched his muscles. Rel was right. They were on Sinroc to help, and the last thing they wanted was to scare the locals.

"Greetings," Rel called out. "I am Rel Dryden, and this is my apprentice, Jason Farlander. The Jedi Council sent us to help, however we are able."

One of the two sentients, a near-human zabrak who sported a cluster of horns on top of his head, led the approach to the pair of Jedi. He had the confidence of a leader. "Thank you for coming, Master Dryden. I am Hrakk Ipp, Planetary Governor and overseer of all mining operations. It is an honor to have Jedi on Sinroc. Perhaps now, the problems with the Stone Beasts will finally end."

Jason frowned at the name. "Stone Beasts?"

"Monsters," said the remaining sentient, a green-skinned twi'lek. "They're massive, fast, and have giant claws. Blaster bolts seem to bounce off of them, and they kill with such fury..." One did not need the empathic abilities of a Jedi to sense the twi'lek's fear. It was clear that he had encountered them, in person.

"What can you tell us about these 'Stone Beasts?'" Rel requested.

As the description came, it became clear that the creatures were very different from what anyone expected. Rel reached out with his senses, in hopes of detecting the monsters that the twi'lek described. If the monsters were indeed the source of the tremor in the Force, then all life on the planet was in danger.

"How do you know so much about the encounter?" Jason asked. Though he tried to keep his tone neutral, the question came out as an accusation.

The twi'lek trembled, and Hrakk placed a hand of comfort on his shoulder. "I... There were three of us, in the mines. I remember, it was the biggest crystal deposit we found. Gibb was dead before we even heard the scream, and then I saw it. I ran with all of my energy and climbed out of the mining shaft. It was a miracle that the Stone Beast did not kill me!"

Curious, that the Stone Beast did not follow the twi'lek out. "How narrow was the shaft?" Rel asked.

"Wide enough for one individual to climb at a time. It was too small for the Stone Beast." The twi'lek turned to Hrakk, and asked, "Do I have to stay, Governor?"

The zabrak had pity on the miner. "No. You can return to the barracks."

"The barracks?" the twi'lek asked with wide eyes. "You can forget the barracks! I'm leaving Sinroc forever." He ran off the landing platform, presumably to book a transport off-planet.

Hrakk shook his head. "It is a shame. Vodo was a good miner." Vodo was must have been the name of the twi'lek.

Rel was surprised by Hrakk's reaction. The governor did not seem overly upset about the lost of life, and Rel wondered how many sentients had died before Hrakk was finally numbed by the pain. At the same time, the Jedi Knight resolved not to let the same thing happen to him. "How many miners have been killed by those Stone Beasts?"

"Six killed, three badly injured, and four more who panicked and fled the planet. Five, if you include Vodo." Hrakk shook his head clear. "If you like, I can show you to the mines. And then you can decide what kind of threat these Stone Beasts are."

"Have you tried poison gas, to eliminate them?" Jason asked.

Hrakk took on a sad countenance. "After they first appeared, we gave our miners blasters for protection. The blaster bolts just seemed to bounce off of their hides. Then we gassed the mines, but the Stone Beasts were completely immune. We even tried installing blast doors to hold them back, and somebody opened them. Either somebody on this planet brought the Stone Beasts to the mines – and I refuse to believe that one of my miners would do such a thing – or they are more intelligent than they appear."

"I see." The situation was more complicated than Rel had anticipated. These Stone Beasts were clearly powerful, and their description led him to conclude that they were incapable of using technology. That meant that either Hrakk was wrong about the miners or somebody else was on the planet. Someone malicious. "How many sentients are on Sinroc?"

"Thirty-seven, excluding us," Hrakk answered, automatically.

"My apprentice and I will interview them all, before we explore the mines for these 'Stone Beasts.' Perhaps they will have some insights as to where these things came from, and then we will have an idea of how to stop them."

Hrakk nodded his assent, and then activated his comlink to make the necessary arrangements.

XxxxX

The _Ice Diamond_ dropped out of hyperspace and her only crewmember activated the ship's scanners. "Sea-Pea, watch the screens for any ships. If you see anything hostile, make an immediate jump to hyperspace."

"Of course, Mistress Tier'lor'nuruodo." The droid went about its task with precise movements. "Mistress, I am detecting the remains of a Star Cruiser, in orbit around the planet Bastion."

"This system is a graveyard," she reminded the droid. "There are countless ship wrecks all over the system. The Yuuzhan Vong did not leave much behind."

"Affirmative, Mistress. However, this ship still has power. In addition, the hull matches the design of a Jedi Star Cruiser within a thirty percent margin of error." That was what Rel had always loved about Sea-Pea. Tweaking at the hands of countless Jedi over the decades had given CP-582 a unique quirk that bordered the realms of intuition.

"Good work, Sea-Pea." Droids hardly needed praise, but thanking Sea-Pea helped Lorna to develop her own humility and gratitude to the Force. "Run a more detailed scan. Are there any signs of life?"

Sea-Pea ran his rusted manipulators over the scout ship's control console, with the appearance of curiosity. "Negative, Mistress Tier'lor'nuruodo. However, the ship computers are still active. Shall I attempt to download the sensor logs?"

Lorna stretched out with her senses. The destruction was recent, within a matter of days. If the parties responsible had acted so recently, months after shipments were sent to Bastion, then they were likely still around. She checked a map of the solar system, to determine the location of the debris in relation to the system's gravity wells. As she had feared, the wrecked ship had a clear window to hyperspace. That could only mean that the perpetrators had access to interdictors, special star cruisers designed to pull other ships out of hyperspace. The longer she stayed in the Bastion system, the greater the risk of getting caught.

"Negative. Launch a probe to download and relay the information, and then activate the hyperdrive. I want us gone." She left the droid and the bridge, and rounded the corner to the ship's laser turret. Both the Force and the ship's sensors revealed nothing, and the lack of activity had her on-edge.

The intercom came to life. "Mistress Tier'lor'nuruodo, I have launched the probe, but I cannot make contact. It appears we are being jammed."

"Get us into hyperspace, Sea-Pea!" she ordered. The Alliance would need an entire fleet at Bastion, not a small scout ship like the _Ice Diamond_.

The hull rocked as laser fire skittered across the dorsal surface. Enemy starfighters appeared on her scopes at the same time, and Lorna brought around the turret to return fire. "Sea-Pea!" Laser bolts loosed from her turret, and missed the enemy starfighters. Her opponents' ships had hawk-shaped wings, ball cockpits, and a wide tail assembly. They were light, aggressive interceptors that likely held small shield generators. Lorna counted six enemies, more than enough to knock out her ship.

As the enemy fighters pulled away, they vanished in a blue, electric haze. The enemy ships had cloaking devices, too. "Not good," she muttered. Most frightening was that their ships were resistant to her other senses. It was almost as if their ships were made from a material that blocked the Force, but no such thing existed.

The fighters uncloaked for a second pass at the _Ice Diamond_, and green laser bolts lanced towards her ship. Space stretched into nothingness before the next round hit and _Ice Diamond_ was pulled into hyperspace.

Lorna let out a long breath of relief. When she returned to the bridge, she saw warning lights all over. "You took your time, Sea-Pea."

"Apologies, Mistress Tier'lor'nuruodo. The sublight engines were disabled, and long-range sensors are off-line. The main reactor suffered severe damage, and I was required to reroute power from auxiliary systems..."

"Apology accepted, Sea-Pea. This ship needs a full crew to keep it running, and we have to manage with the two of us. Stay here and monitor the ship, while I get started on repairs."

XxxxX

From amongst all the miners, the two Jedi gained remarkably little information. The Stone Beasts had appeared a few weeks earlier and their sightings were almost random. One miner suggested that the Stone Beasts had slumbered in the planet's depths, until the miners finally awakened them. Rel quickly dismissed the miner's hypothesis, since there were no recent excavations.

The time had finally come for the two Jedi to explore the vast network of mines and make contact with the miners' Stone Beasts. Rel and Jason descended into the mines with yellow lightsabers switched on, for use as both torches and protection.

"I don't like this, Master," Jason said. His use of a contraction earned him a glare, which Jason ignored. "I feel so cold."

Rel felt it, too. "The Dark Side. Be wary, Apprentice. I believe these Stone Beasts are much more dangerous than the miners realize. There is a myth in the Jedi archives of a monster called the–"

A roar in the distance cut the Jedi Knight short. Before they had gone very far, one of the Stone Beasts already found them. The creature was big, and its hunched form reached the top of the high mineshaft. Its jaws were filled with razor teeth the size of daggers and its claws were equally as deadly. Strong muscles lined the Stone Beast's limbs, and propelled it forward with incredible speed. The creature was difficult to sense with the Force, except for a vague impression of the Dark Side.

Rel and Jason leapt in opposite directions to avoid the Stone Beast's jaws, simultaneously striking at the monster's arms with their lightsabers. Both Jedi were shocked to see that their weapons had little effect. This was going to be a fight unlike either had ever imagined.


	8. Return of the Sith

Author's Note and Disclaimer: The Star Wars franchise does not belong to the author in any way, shape or form. This is not for profit. The setting begins roughly a hundred years after the Yuuzhan Vong Wars in the New Jedi Order series and summarily ignores any novels that took place afterwards. The plot and characters are all mine.

The Sith Insurgency – Chapter VIII – Return of the Sith

The Stone Beast swiped at Jason again, as it turned its attention towards Rel. Claws raked across Jason's arm, and the Apprentice screamed out in pain. His lightsaber flew from his hand, and the blade vanished from existence.

Rel drew his second lightsaber and switched on the green blade. "Jason, go back to the ship!" He leapt out of range of the Stone Beast's claws, so that he could give Jason the rest of his instructions. "Signal the Tatooine Enclave that terentateks have infested Sinroc."

Jason knew better than to protest or ask questions. There was a very real chance that the terentatek – whatever a terentatek was – would kill both of them. Nothing was left for Jason to do, so he sprinted out of the mines and headed towards the landing platform.

Once his Apprentice was out of danger, Rel was able to give the terentatek his full attention. The beast had already leapt forward to attack, and Rel was knocked back by the sheer force of the impact of beast on lightsaber. His arms lacked the strength and coordination to use Jar'Kai to full effectiveness, but a constant shift of his fighting style would increase his chances against the terentatek.

Claws came at the Jedi from either side in an attempt to grab him, and Rel responded by leaping in to the air. His body came within centimeters of the mineshaft roof as he spun towards the terentatek, and both his lightsabers came down on the beast's head. The terentatek reared back with a roar of surprise, rather than pain. Very little damage had been done to the beast's armor-plated skull, and the beast came in for another attack.

It was a battle of attrition. The terentatek had unlimited stamina and a thick hide, while Rel had reserves of the Force to call on to enhance his physical attributes. If Rel received one solid hit, it would mean the end of his life. The armored shell around the terentatek's head was slowly whittled away by Rel's lightsabers, until the terentatek managed to hit the Jedi Knight's side with a massive tusk.

The green lightsaber skittered to the ground, and Rel clutched his side in pain. Blood stained his Jedi robes, and he felt his strength waning. He swallowed back the pain and ignored the flashes of white that crossed his vision. First, he felt fear as his mind processed how close he was to death. The fear only lasted a split-second, to be replaced by fine rage. He was not willing to die, not yet. He was too young, and there were too many things he wanted to accomplish.

Rage enhanced his movements, and Rel gripped the remaining lightsaber with both hands. Within a single leap, he cut against the armored hide several times, and then leapt back. Before the beast recovered, he jumped again. This time, the lightsaber pierced through the beast's skin and drove straight into its skull. There was not even a cry of pain when the terentatek dropped to the ground, slain.

Rel reined in his emotions and collected the two lightsabers on the mineshaft floor. The wound in his side burned like fire, and the Jedi Knight let out a hiss of pain. He applied Force techniques to hasten the healing process, but it was not enough.

A bundle landed by Rel's feet with a loud clump, and the Jedi immediately looked to the source of the noise. It was a small tank of liquid bacta, wrapped in cloth. Bacta was a rare substance that could heal any wound in a remarkably short period of time. Rel opened the tank and soaked a cloth in the bacta, and then applied the bandage to his wound. Immediately, the pain rescinded.

From deep within the mines, a black-clad figure approached. The stranger remained too far for Rel to identify his face, but the Jedi could see that he was a human male. Rel was almost overwhelmed by the taint of the Dark Side, and he realized that this man was the source.

"You did well, Jedi. Well enough to become a Krath Warrior."

"Krath?" He had never heard of Krath Dark Jedi, but this human was clearly one of them. Like the Sith, Rel surmised, the Krath were likely an ancient order. "Are you responsible for the terentateks in the mines?"

"Terentateks are born of the Dark Side of the Force," the Krath explained. "The Dark Side created them, thousands of years ago. Whenever a great power rises, they awake from their slumber and are loosed on the Galaxy. They are merely a byproduct of the Dread Lord's return."

Rel swallowed once again, this time to hold back the fear he felt at the mere mention of the title 'Dread Lord of the Sith.' "Surrender. The Council will hear everything you have to say about the return of the Krath and the Sith."

"After I saved your life?" the Krath Warrior asked, in an amused tone. "I'm not here to fight or surrender, Jedi. Many Jedi Knights have fallen to terentateks across the Galaxy, and you are the first to call for help. Most, in their arrogance, fell to the terentateks in combat, alongside their apprentices. And yet, you even managed to defeat one, in your rage." Emphasis was placed on the word 'rage,' a reminder that it was not use of the Light Side of the Force that killed the terentatek.

The Jedi Knight felt shame for his actions, and he looked away from the Krath. This mission was much more difficult than he first guessed, in both physical and moral challenges. He turned back to the Krath. "If you know my Apprentice left to get help, then you also know that more Jedi are on their way. All I need to do is detain you, until they arrive."

"What makes you think he succeeded?" the Krath countered, in the same tone of voice. "My Sith assassins already informed me that they have captured your precious ship and your Apprentice. Whether the crew lives or dies depends on you."

Anger once again welled up inside Rel. He felt the rage, bubble beneath the surface. There was no doubt that the Krath spoke truth. Even as Rel told himself that this was the Will of the Force and tried to calm himself, the Krath Warrior said, "Good. Excellent, channel your rage. Only that anger can defeat me. Strike me down in all of your hate, and you will have the strength to rescue your friends." The Krath spoke with complete confidence that Rel could not defeat him.

His opponent's arrogance made Rel angrier. Another Jedi of his experience might have given in completely, but greater wisdom kept Rel in control of his actions. Everything happened by the Will of the Force, and there was no greater proof than the existence of Jedi. It was the Will of the Force that he had access to so many abilities, even though that same Will helped the Krath to succeed. This moment was exactly why Rel had returned to the Jedi Order, and this moment was the reason why Master Roke sent him to the Outer Rim.

Trust in the Will of the Force calmed Rel's emotions. Clarity of thought came at the same time. "What do you want?" Rel asked.

"You have great potential, Jedi. I was wrong about you. You might even become a Sith Lord, if you choose the right path. What is your name?" After a brief moment of silence, the Krath decided to offer Rel incentive. "Tell me, and I will order my assassins to leave your ship and crew, unharmed. Do not worry about us. We will be long gone, before your Jedi friends arrive."

Rel knew that the Krath was right, and there was little he could do to stop them. If he attacked, then his friends were as good as dead. The only option was to let the enemy go and to let them think that Rel was curious about the Krath's offer. "Rel Dryden."

With those words, the Krath melted into the darkness of the distant mineshaft.

XxxxX

"It's not my fault!" Lorna shouted into the comlink, momentarily overwhelmed by her frustration. In her attempt to repair the sublight engines, she somehow shorted out the navicomputer. The Jedi Knight took long, slow breaths to calm her nerves. At least she had gotten the sublight engines back online, at fifteen percent power.

The ship was jolted out of hyperspace, and Lorna immediately ran up to the bridge. "What happened?" she demanded.

"We have been pulled out of hyperspace by a planetary body. It seems that the navicomputer was already damaged by the unknown starfighters, and your 'repairs' only alerted us to the fact."

She felt somewhat relieved by the droid's conclusion/apology, but there were more pressing concerns than a question of blame. Through the forward viewport, a planet was approaching awfully fast. "Do we have enough power to avoid a crash?"

Sea-Pea was frantically busy at the controls. The droid moved with as much speed as its protocol droid frame could handle, which was not fast enough for the situation. "I must apologize, Mistress Tier'lor'nuruodo. It will take all of my ability to soften the impact of the impending crash. The probability of either of us surviving the crash is approximately thirty-seven to one."

Her eyes widened at the news. "Why couldn't I have chosen a ship with escape pods?" she wondered aloud. Instead of dwelling on her possible death, she strapped herself in as securely as possible.

_Ice Diamond_ burned through the sky, for entirely too long. The deflector shields were what saved the ship. They absorbed the bulk of the damage sustained in the upper atmosphere, and they softened the final impact against the planet's surface.

Lorna found herself on the floor of the bridge, still strapped to a chair that had been shaken from its mount. Once she extracted herself from the seat, she saw Sea-Pea's mangled form. Great. She was all alone.

All of the ship's systems were shorted out, and there were not enough spare parts to repair much of anything. It was dark aboard, except for light that came in through a new hole in the ship's hull. Lorna needed a way off-planet, or at least to contact the Jedi Council. There was very little in the ship that could be of use, and she settled for a pack of emergency supplies.

The Jedi Knight climbed outside of her ship and scanned the planet's surface with her eyes. It was a temperate region, with grass on the ground and trees in the distance. A long ditch had been formed by the impact of the _Ice Diamond_ against the surface, along with a deep crater around the ship.

Lorna stretched out with her feelings. The planet was filled with life, though most of the native inhabitants seemed to have been scared away by the scout ship's crash. She sensed no sentient beings, nothing at all that could have been helpful. There were millions of inhabited planets in the Galaxy, and an unknown number that had yet to be colonized. Wherever she was, she was all alone.

Despair threatened to approach, and Lorna reached out harder with the Force. There had to be something on the planet. Wait. Something... She pulled out a pair of binocs and checked the horizon, towards the west. Eventually, she saw it. There was a glint of metal in the distance. It could have been an abandoned colony, another ship crash, or a mountain with a high ore content. Whatever the object was, it was her only hope of survival.

XxxxX

Perhi spoke with an Antarian Ranger, a human named Shays Mantid. Shays was a short woman who loved over-sized blaster rifle, which she was only able to carry with the help of a shoulder strap. "What did Nic Dryden have to say?"

Shays considered the Jedi she was assigned to assist. Though she was officially the Apprentice's helper, the truth was that the Apprentice was actually protection for the two Rangers aboard the transport _Vermillion Angel_. "With all due respect, Mistress Niseer, that information is–"

"Don't play games with the Jedi," interrupted the Captain, a female twi'lek named Nima. "Even though Mistress Niseer was ordered to protect us, we still answer to the Jedi Order." Shays was still reluctant to answer, so Nima supplied the information. "Master Dryden made contact with the Dark Jedi. He said that someone who called himself a Krath Warrior helped terentateks get into the mines of Sinroc."

"Terentateks?" The name sounded familiar. It took a moment to recall the legendary beasts from her history lessons. "If terentateks are back in the Galaxy, then the Dark Jedi are even more dangerous than anyone anticipated." Which meant that the danger to Rel was greater, as well. She silently prayed that they returned to Tatooine before Rel went off for his next assignment, even if it was only to exchange words of greeting.

XxxxX

It was indeed another shipwreck. The crashed hull was more massive than anything short of an Alliance command ship. Its hull was wrapped protectively around a large sphere in the middle, which likely contained the ship's command center. Remarkably, there were no signs of life anywhere near the ship. She saw no footprints and there was no odor of death about the wreck.

Lorna entered through a hole created by the crash, and she immediately saw an explanation for the lack of dead. The ship had been crewed by droids. Various repair droids lay disabled in the corridors. Her green lightsaber snap-hissed into life, and she held up the weapon like a glow torch. The ship had an eerie feel that unsettled Lorna, but she was a Jedi Knight. Fear that would paralyze most sentients barely affected her.

She explored the ship's corridors, in search of the command center. If the communications systems were repairable, then there was a chance she could send a signal to the Council. As she continued down the halls, she spotted skeletal-shaped droids with elongated heads, with blaster rifles in their hand manipulators. This was clearly a warship.

The command center was a large, open area. Inside were skeletal remains of the ship's living crew, whose skulls looked remarkably similar to the disabled battle droids. A few droids of different description were also in the command center, including one with a blue-tinted body that was designed for high mobility. She checked the curious, blue droid and read off its designation. "IG-138. That's a battle droid designation."

Lorna looked at the remains of all the disabled battle droids and started to formulate a plan of action. Whoever sent the cloaking starfighters had likely tracked her hyperspace course, and they would soon arrive to ensure she was dead. When there was no body at the crash site, they would scour the planet for her. If she could get the power back online and program the droids to protect her, then she had a solid chance at survival.

First, she would need a power source to get some of the repair droids online. The computer terminals in the command center were all dead, and none of the consoles seemed to work. That left the ship's hangar bay. If the ship had any operational shuttles or landing craft, then she could use them to power up a few droids. If she was very lucky, then there would even be a shuttle with a hyperdrive, and she could leave immediately.

It took her hours to find the hangar, and she was disappointed to see that most of the ships inside were droid starfighters. There were a few shuttles, but all of them had been rendered unusable by the crash. She checked the antique shuttles, one by one, to see if the power systems were still operational. Only one of them had a functional reactor, but that would be enough.

Her next task was to plug a few repair droids into the shuttle computer and reprogram them to obey her orders. Once that was done, it would only be a matter of time before she had a droid army to protect her. "May it be the Will of the Force that I succeed," she prayed.


	9. Survival

Author's Note and Disclaimer: The Star Wars franchise does not belong to the author in any way, shape or form. This is not for profit. The setting begins roughly a hundred years after the Yuuzhan Vong Wars in the New Jedi Order series and summarily ignores any novels that took place afterwards. The plot and characters are all mine.

The Sith Insurgency – Chapter IX – Survival

Master Jarik was one of the three members of the Tatooine Council. He was a quiet human, with gray hair and a long beard that give him an air of wisdom. Something about his demeanor gave Master Jarik a constant look of worry, though Rel was assured that the Jedi Master had always been like that.

"I am impressed that you managed to kill a terentatek by yourself," the Jedi Master told him. "Our historical archives tell us that the best way to tackle a terentatek is with a pair of Jedi who are closely bonded with one another. I would like you and your apprentice to develop this bond and your ability to fight side-by-side. Terentateks are cropping up all over the Galaxy, and we will need many teams of Jedi who are prepared to tackle them."

"Yes, Mater Jarik," Rel acknowledged with a bow. The Jedi Knight had other reasons for wanting to train with his apprentice. His encounter with the Krath Warrior on Sinroc had opened his eyes to the dangers of the Dark Side, and Rel wanted to prepare his Apprentice for future encounters. Also, the Apprentice's confidence had fallen considerably after his capture at the hands of the Sith Assassins, and Rel needed to prove that Jason was still competent.

"Tomorrow morning," Master Jarik added, "I want you to take a speeder to the Anchorhead trading outpost. The jawas mentioned a problem with the local Sand People, and the Force tells me that you are best-suited to help them."

Rel bowed his acknowledgment a second time, and then left the Council Chamber.

Tatooine was a much brighter world than Dovac, and his corrective visor automatically darkened to protect against that light that shined off the Enclave's sandstone bricks. Near the entrance was a square that Rel found particularly peaceful, though other Jedi tended to pass through without notice. In the center of the square were four, small trees that lined up with the four corners of the room. Two sides were elevated by a series of steps that doubled as benches, which was where Rel's companions were currently seated.

"Hathes, Nic," he began. "We're going to be on Tatooine for at least a few more days. You won't be needed in that time, so feel free to do as you please." To his apprentice, he said, "You and I, however, have training to do. The Enclave doesn't have any obstacle courses, but there are many Jedi for us to train with. They say that the best is a Jedi Master named..."

XxxxX

The ship's main reactors were nonfunctional, but the repair droids were able to bring up auxiliary power. It was enough to access the main computers and recharge hundreds of droids. Nowhere in the Chiss Ascendency was a single artificial intelligence, and all of the droids on the shipwreck made her exceedingly uncomfortable. Even though she often encountered droids in the Galaxy, it was different to be completely surrounded by them. She felt like ghosts were in every direction.

IG-138, the battle droid she had picked out earlier, stood behind her with a cloak draped over one shoulder and a hood that disguised its robotic face. Like the generic, gray IG-100 droids that were also aboard the ship, IG-138 carried a long, metal staff that looked rather useless in combat. They were part of an elite unit that was designated the MagnaGuard, though Lorna had no idea which war they had been in.

Because of its distinctive cloak and blue coloring, Lorna made IG-138 into her de facto droid general, nicknamed Magnum. "Magnum, how many units are operational?"

"Seven IG-100 series MagnaGuards, eleven droidekas, three B2 super battle droids, forty-one B1 battle droids, and one BX commando droid." Magnum spoke in a voice that sounded more mechanical than even most droids. Nevertheless, its voice also carried a confidence that reassured Lorna. "Repair units have reached the dropships. Within the hour, thousands of additional battle droids will come online."

Lorna nodded, pleased with the progress of the repairs. There was still a lot to be done, but she felt safer with protection in place. She did not want to find out how many resources the Insurgents had at their disposal. "What are the capabilities of each droid type?"

"MagnaGuards have been trained in unarmed combat, blaster rifles, and in the use of lightsabers. The others lack combat experience, but this unit has killed three Jedi Knights and seventy-three clone troopers."

Her head snapped up at the kill count. Jedi Knights and clone troopers. This ship was a leftover from the Clone Wars, she realized. "This is a Trade Federation Battleship! Are there any Jedi or clones aboard?" Any possessions the Jedi had on their bodies would be considered invaluable by the Jedi Council, and the historical archives. The least she could do was help fill up any gaps in the records.

"Mistress Lorna is the only Jedi aboard, living and deceased." With the side question out of the way, Magnum continued its report. "Droidekas have mounted blaster rifles and personal force fields that are only vulnerable to heavy weapons. B2 super battle droids are heavily armored and also mount blaster rifles. B1 standard battle droids are shock troops with moderate accuracy and are the only units vulnerable to standard blaster fire. BX commando droids are designed for stealth and infiltration, and have greater speed, resilience, and processing power than other B-series battle droids."

She needed a plan, if she wanted to survive the expected cloaked ships and assassins. Perhaps she could convince the enemy that someone else killed the scout ship's crew. "Have the super battle droids and droidekas guard all entrances to the ship," she ordered. "I want the standard battle droids to assist with the repairs – and I want every battle droid aboard this ship fully operational, immediately." The necessary orders were relayed, and then Lorna gave the next commands. "Tell the repair droids that they are free to scavenge whatever parts necessary to bring one of the shuttles online.

"There is a crash site to the east, and inside the wreck is a disabled protocol droid. Send four MagnaGuards to retrieve the disabled droid and any usable parts, and then destroy the wreck. Leave nothing behind." Once the scout ship was burnt to scrap, there would be no way for the Insurgents to confirm whether or not Lorna had died in the crash. They would likely come to the battleship to investigate, however, and she needed a way to convince them that there were no survivors.

"Confirmed." Magnum relayed the orders to the other MagnaGuards, and four of them ran out of the room at a full sprint.

Lorna wished that it was possible to get the ship's weapon systems online, but there was a limited number of droids for sheer amount of tasks. If there was time, then perhaps she would try to repair the battleship. To bring the ship fully-operational would likely take resources that she did not have, along with much more time than she was prepared to spend on the planet. Her true hopes were on the hyperdrive-equipped shuttles.

XxxxX

Rel's speeder set down in Anchorhead, a small settlement that was little more than a trading outpost. The settlement was surrounded by scrap metal walls that were half-rusted, with jagged holes worn through along the top. A jawa sandcrawler rested outside the walls, its frame just as high as Anchorhead. "Do you speak jawa?" Rel asked his apprentice.

"I grew up on Tatooine, Master," Jason announced. "Of course I understand jaweese. The Enclave in Mos Espo is the place that first discovered I was Force-sensitive. They convinced my parents that my life would be better if I moved to Dovac, and so I moved."

This was news to Rel. He vaguely recalled the information from Jason's file, but he had been more concerned with the teen's potential than his background. "Where are your parents now?"

"A moisture farm, at the outskirts of Mos Eisley. I intended to visit them, as soon as I heard we were stationed to the Outer Rim. The incident at Sinroc took me out of the mood."

"It is a mistake to let our feelings be governed by everything around us, Apprentice," Rel quickly chided. If he had permitted the situation to dictate his moods, then he would have fallen to the Dark Side on Sinroc. Lessons of early childhood on Ivri taught Rel that all sentients had the ability to choose which emotions they expressed, if they knew how. A sentient's ability to control his emotions and actions was what the Ivri called Choice. It was Rel's buried feelings that had prevented him from going back to Ivri, feelings that kept a Choice from ever being made. Recent events in his own life had proven to Rel how important it was to stay connected with one's family. He would not allow Jason to make the same mistakes as Rel. "Your family will always love you, no matter your successes or failures. As soon as we have finished here, we will both go to visit your parents."

"Yes, Master." Jason sounded unsure of himself, but Rel was certain that the Apprentice's attitude would change as soon as they arrived at the Farlander home.

The two Jedi climbed out of the speeder and left the city walls for the jawa caravan. The jawa recognized the lightsabers that hung from the Jedi's belts, and one of the jawa approached them. It spoke its language in a voice that made Rel smile to hear. The jawa were a difficult species to take too seriously.

"Master, he says that the local tribe of Sand People has been behaving oddly. They... the Tusken Raiders have been on a search for slaves."

"Slaves?" Rel's expression turned serious. "Why would the Sand People have a sudden need for slaves?" The jawa answered with a long speech, and Rel turned to Jason for a translation.

"The Sand People are usually self-sufficient. He says that the only reason would be if many Sand People were dying."

Rel reached out with the Force. There was no sense of death that the jawa had alluded to. All he felt was the endless expanse of desert, and something else, something elusive. The Dark Side was always difficult to sense. "What do you know about the Sand People, Apprentice?"

"They're hunters and bandits. Very good at salvaging technology. They like their lifestyle and think of other species as barbarians. No one knows the desert better than the Sand People."

Of the things that Jason said, one jumped out at Rel. "Hunters? What do they usually hunt?"

"Anything," Jason answered with a shrug. "Sentients, desert wraid, krayt dragons. There are also herds of bantha that they protect religiously. They use them as riding animals, and also a source of food and milk."

Krayt dragons sounded fearsome, but Rel did not think that the Sand People would take such heavy losses from something they were used to killing. If there was another deadly prey, however, one they had not recently encountered... "Ask the jawa to take us to the Sand People village."

Jason looked at his master incredulously, but asked the question. As the Apprentice expected, the jawa emphatically refused. "Tuskens are known to take jawas as slaves. I do not think anyone is brave enough to take us there, even if we are Jedi."

"We need a translator," Rel told his Apprentice. "Get directions to the village, and record them in your datapad. I'm going back to Anchorhead, to see if I can find someone who speaks the Tusken language. Unless you know it?" he suggested, already certain of the answer.

"No, Master. Even protocol droids cannot translate their language. It is a serious of howls and grunts that all sound the same to us. A few sentients are rumored to have learned to speak with the Sand People, but I know of no one within my parents' lifetime."

The only other option was to wipe out the Sand People village, and Rel was unwilling to consider genocide. A peaceful solution was essential. "There is a technique that calls upon the Force to translate, but that ability is beyond me. If we cannot find a local translator, then we will return to the Enclave and find a Jedi to assist us."

XxxxX

"This protocol droid cannot be repaired," the B-1 repair droid announced. "The original schematics are not available, and the droid appears to have been highly modified."

"Can you salvage the programming and install it on another droid?"

"Affirmative."

"Good. I want you to go install the personality subunit on one of the BX commando droids." Sea-Pea was already well beyond its original specifications, and new abilities would increase the droid's usefulness. "Sacrifice redundancy in the computer core to include all of the protocol droid's programming, in addition to the BX's combat training."

"Affirmative."

"One more thing," Lorna cut in, before the droid could walk off. "Bring as many BX and IG-100 spare parts as you can find onto the shuttle, and do the work there. Magnum, how long until the shuttle is operational?"

"Approximately six hours and fourteen minutes."

In six hours and fourteen minutes, she would be ready to leave the planet. So long as the Insurgents did not find her first.

A battle droid ran into the room and saluted. "Sir," it said in a tinny voice. "Several battle droids have not reported in." Only one explanation could account for the communications failure: the assassins were already on the planet, and they were aboard the ship. The timing was too soon.

Strange, that she had failed to sense them. When it came to these cloaked ships and assassins, something blocked her connection the Force. There were two known ways to avoid detection from the Force: with ysalamirii, or Yuuzhan Vong soldiers. She wondered if the enemy used one of the known techniques, or if they had discovered something wholly new.

"Two MagnaGuards, with me. Magnum, gather all the remaining elites and guard that shuttle at costs. Have all standard battle droids stop assisting in repairs, and order them to begin patrols with regular check-ins. If any living being, other than me, is spotted in or around this ship, kill them." Even if she managed to escape the planet, leaving active battle droids could only benefit her. It would take the Insurgents time to figure out that she was gone, and the droids would slow them down.

"Battle records indicate that Jedi have most likely infiltrated the ship," Magnum told Lorna. It was strange that the droid still thought of Jedi as the enemy, despite its current master. "Do you wish to activate the C-B3 cortosis battle droids in Level 23, Section 14?" Cortosis was a well-known substance that was dense enough to withstand a lightsaber. Battle droids with such armor would be able to put up a good fight against Jedi, and almost certainly against the invisible assassins.

She briefly wondered why Magnum had waited until now to mention the C-B3s, and she concluded that she had simply asked the wrong questions. Activating the C-B3 droids would be a waste of time, if they identified Lorna as an enemy and attacked her. "Have our repair droids reprogrammed them, yet?"

"Negative. The C-B3 cortosis battle droids aboard this ship are currently programmed to destroy all sentient life with range. They cannot take orders from non-droids, and they cannot be reprogrammed."

Better to save the C-B3s as a doomsday weapon, then. "Keep them de-activated, for now – but send a repair team down to Level 23, Section 14 and prepare the C-B3s for combat." The chiss Jedi silently prayed that she would never find need to switch on hostile battle droids that she had no hope of defeating. Last resorts were a consideration for the future. In the meantime, there were boarders to deal with.


	10. Hunt

Author's Note and Disclaimer: The Star Wars franchise does not belong to the author in any way, shape or form. This is not for profit. The setting begins roughly a hundred years after the Yuuzhan Vong Wars in the New Jedi Order series and summarily ignores any novels that took place afterwards. The plot and characters are all mine.

The Sith Insurgency – Chapter X – Hunt

"This is Ganner Lidell," Rel introduced. "He is a hunter from Corellia, who spent a few years living among the Sand People to learn how to hunt krayt dragons. Ganner, meet my apprentice, Jason Farlander."

Ganner was a broad-shouldered man with a blaster rifle strapped to his hip and a bundle slung across his back. The cigar in his mouth looked uncomfortably hot in the desert son, and yet Ganner smoked without abandon. "Pleasure," Ganner said, without meaning it. "Master Dryden says you know where this village is?"

Jason nodded and handed over the directions.

"Great. We should go on foot. Tuskens see a speeder and they shoot before asking any questions."

The Jedi bowed to the hunter's expertise, and the three set out across the desert. Their hooded cloaks protected them from heat of the sun, while Ganner relied on a wide cap and plenty of water. Long hours after their hike began, they came within sight of a tent village embedded in a canyon.

Ganner unraveled the bundle from his back and produced a gaffe stick, the traditional weapon of a Tusken Raider. "This here was a gift from a Tusken chieftain, back when I first came to live by the Tuskens in the Dune Sea. It's a different tribe than these folk, but it should give us safe passage inside. Otherwise, we'll have a fight on our hands." He led them towards the village.

It was strange, that no Sand People were visible. Rel could sense sentients in the area, but they must have been in their homes. No, that was wrong. They were being watched, he could feel it. He felt the aggression, a split second before they appeared. Rel drew his lightsaber, and Jason automatically followed suit.

At the same time, sand burst up all around them, and Tuskens jumped out of their hiding places. They had buried themselves in the sand, in order to ambush anyone who threatened their village. Ganner and the two Jedi were completely surrounded. A pair of glowing blades snapped into existence.

One of the Sand People howled, and Ganner waved his gaffe stick in response. Then Ganner howled at them, and a brief conversation took place.

"Put away your weapons," Ganner ordered, "or they'll attack."

The two Jedi complied, yet remained wary.

Ganner and the Sand People conversed again, and then four of the Tuskens started towards the village. "I got us an audience with their chieftain. We should probably follow them." The group also headed into the village. Without their Jedi senses, they might have thought that the village was deserted. The reality was that most of the Sand People were hidden inside their bantha-hide tents, and the rest were either on sentry duty or on a hunt.

"I hope you thought about what you're going to say," Ganner told the Jedi. "Sand People are known to kill without warning, at the slightest provocation."

Rel sensed worry from his Apprentice, though Ganner was unperturbed. Either the hunter was only trying to scare the Jedi, or he thought himself safe from any Tusken reprisal. Regardless, Rel already had a plan for how to speak with the Sand People.

The chieftain was in a hut that was larger than the rest, a building that seemed to be made of scales. "This is the safest hut in the village," Ganner told them. "The walls are made of the skin of krayt dragon. It can deflect blaster bolts or bullets." It was spacious inside, and the Jedi saw females of the first time within the hut's walls. They looked almost identical to the males of the species, wrapped up in a similar manner.

The chieftain himself was wrapped in gray, instead of the usual sand-colored garb of the Tuskens. A pair of Tusken bodyguards were on either side of him. He growled at the outsiders that came to their village, and Ganner growled back.

After a brief conversation, Ganner said to the Jedi, "He is ready to listen to you."

"Tell him that word has reached the Jedi of a new prey in the desert. A beast that has not been seen in hundreds of years. Its hide is tough, it moves with great speed, and it has tusks even more vicious than its claws."

Ganner translated, and then told them the chieftain's response. "He says they have already encountered this 'new prey,' and he asks if you have come to join the hunt."

The two Jedi exchanged a look. "Terentateks are on Tatooine," Jason said, surprise evident in his voice. "Master, the Sand People don't have any weapons that can kill a terentatek. Their hunters will be slaughtered!"

"Tell the chieftain that we wish to sell new weapons to fight this prey. We will join his hunt, to show the effectiveness of our weapons."

"New weapons?" Jason asked.

Ganner surmised that Rel referred to their lightsabers, and he translated on Rel's behalf. "The chieftain agrees to your terms, Master Jedi. He also asks what price you intend to request, in exchange for these weapons."

"We offer weapons in exchange for a promise that he will cease his raids of the settlements, and that they will release any slaves in their possession."

There was another round of grunts, growls, and roars that passed between Ganner and the chieftain. A few other Sand People in the area spoke with one another in hushed tones. Rel wondered if they were pleasantly surprised by the offer, or if they were taking bets on how long it would take for the Jedi to be executed.

"The chieftain agrees to your terms, Master Jedi, but you are on dangerous ground. If his warriors are less than pleased with these weapons you mentioned, he will likely kill you."

Rel grinned. He expected precisely that response. "Thank the chieftain and tell him we are ready." After the three humans were dismissed, Rel said to Ganner, "I need your gaffe stick."

"What?"

"My 'new weapon' is a lightsaber strapped to the end of a gaffe stick. The long grip will keep them from hurting themselves, and the extra reach will be an advantage against terentateks. We only have three lightsabers with us, but I am willing to part with them."

"Master? May I question the wisdom of your decision?" Being caught without a lightsaber once was enough to make Jason wary of giving up his weapon.

"The Tuskens are an honorable people," Rel assured his apprentice. "Once we have proven ourselves by killing the terentatek, they will uphold their end of the bargain."

"I have no intention of giving up my lightsaber, Master Dryden."

"Without the Force, the Tuskens will be unable to duplicate the technology. We, on the other hand, have the resources of the entire Jedi Order to replace our lightsabers. It is a fair deal."

Jason's head hung as they were marched out towards the hunting party. The thought of losing his first lightsaber did not sit well with him, particularly after all the effort that went into its creation. This was only his second mission! He wondered how his parents would react, if they arrived to visit without the trademark weapons.

XxxxX

The droids were in contact with one another over a wireless com. One of Lorna's MagnaGuard escorts announced a location of destroyed battle droids, and then led the way towards the disturbance.

Lorna sensed their presence with the Force, even though they were invisible to all senses. She switched on her lightsaber. The MagnaGuards took their cue and brought their staffs into combat positions. The ends of the staffs lit up with blue-white electricity.

They were close, but the assassins still did not make their presence known. Lorna closed her eyes and stretched out with her feelings. There. She held out a hand and pushed with the Force, sending one of the assassins into the corridor hall. The stealth field flickered out, revealing a black-clad humanoid with a vibroblade. One of the MagnaGuards engaged the assassin with its electrostaff, and summarily dispatched its dazed opponent.

Three more assassins dropped their cloak fields and engaged the MagnaGuard. These did much better against the droids than the previous one, but the droids had more skill, speed, and strength than any of the assassins. Four more assassins appeared before the first wave died, and the fight became more intense. One of the MagnaGuards was overwhelmed by two assassins and vibroswords cut the IG-100 series droid apart.

Lorna jumped into the fight with her lightsaber and removed the arms of one assassin and the head of another. She fought side-by-side with the remaining MagnaGuard, and the two of them killed off the second squad of assassins. "That was all of them," she said.

The Jedi stretched out her senses, in search of more opponents. Her eyes widened in surprise. It had been a mistake, to rely so heavily on the droids. There was a disturbance in the Force, tainted with the Dark Side. A Dark Jedi was on the planet. Fear gripped her throat, only to be pushed back by the urgency of the moment. More assassins were nearby, two levels down. "Come with me."

The Jedi and MagnaGuard ran off towards the lift, and descended two levels. A few battle droids were disabled on the ground. Jagged cuts showed that they were hacked apart by vibroblades, a clear sign that assassins were in the area. Even though the Jedi could not see them, she knew they were close. Lorna let loose a strong push with the Force. Several forms clattered to the floor and their stealth fields switched off.

The remaining assassins disabled their stealth fields and attacked the pair. "Die, Jedi!" one of them cried out. It was the first time one of them had spoken, and the human voice caught Lorna off-guard. The assassin slipped passed Lorna's guard, and landed a shallow cut across her abdomen.

She screamed in pain and staggered back, prepared to receive the killing blow that was certain to follow. Instead of her, the assassin was the one who was killed. The MagnaGuard had been alerted by her scream, and rushed to come to her aid. Unfortunately, while it was distracted by Lorna's distress, other assassins hacked apart the MagnaGuard from behind.

Her bodyguards were gone and she was outnumbered. She charged the assassins and decapitated the one that had killed the MagnaGuard, and she cut the legs off of another. There were still five left, and Lorna was unsure of her ability to kill them all. The only answer was reinforcements. She turned around and ran.

The assassins recognized that she was the target they had been sent for and they chased after. Right into a patrol of battle droids. With their cloaking fields down, the assassins were fully visible to the droids. A wall of blaster fire quickly cut them down. Lorna smiled at the droids in gratitude, even though they were incapable of appreciating the gesture. "Good work, Sergeant," she told the lead, yellow-headed droid.

"Roger-roger," the droid said, automatically.

"Contact IG-138. What is the status of the repairs on the shuttle?"

The B-1 sergeant spoke into its comlink, and then gave its report. "Repairs will be complete in less than thirty minutes, sir."

Lorna let out a long breath of relief. She had been patrolling the battleship for six exhausting hours, hunting down any assassins she came across. It was finally time to leave this killing ground. "Order all available battle droids in position themselves to destroy the ship. Once the shuttle leaves the hangar bay, I don't want any enemy survivors. Sergeant, your squad is my new bodyguard detachment. Take me to that shuttle."

"Roger-roger. You heard her, troops. Head to the main hangar." At the same time, the droid remotely contacted the rest of the battle droids and had them do the same.

As she headed towards the hangar, she felt the approaching presence of the Dark Jedi. Her B-1 battle droids suddenly opened fire, only to have all of their blaster bolts deflected. "It's a Jedi!" one of the battle droids exclaimed.

The so-called Jedi was a human who wielded a red lightsaber. He rushed forward and cut apart the forward B-1 battle droids with ease.

Lorna was tired to the extent that she was only able to function with the help of the Force. A friendly sparring match would have been out of the question, but this was a fight for her life. The energy came out of necessity. She ran forward and met the attacker's red blade with her green lightsaber. The moment their lightsabers crashed against one another, Lorna recognized the Dark Jedi. "Laban."

"Krath Warlock Laban," he corrected, pulling back. "What a pleasure it is to see you again. I take it you were the pilot of the scout ship, in the Bastion system."

"Droids, stop firing," she ordered. The battle droids ceased their attack, yet remained at the ready. "Bastion system? Why would I go there? It's nothing but a junkyard. I came here to investigate the wreck of a Trade Federation Battleship, leftover from the Clone Wars."

Laban smiled, in amusement. "Then where is your ship?"

"In the hangar." Though the lies were subtle enough to avoid detection, Laban's confidence remained. She added another line, backed by intuition and reports from the battle droids. "There were other wrecks on the planet, as well. Perhaps the ship you are looking for landed elsewhere?"

"Have you even heard of the Krath Order, Jedi Lorna?" he asked. His smile turned into a cruel grin. "Krath Warriors are the fighting arm of the Sith Empire, and, as a Warlock, I am one of their generals. We fight against the twisted philosophies of the Jedi, for the sake of true righteousness."

"Righteous fury, perhaps," she conceded. From the moment Laban mentioned the Sith Empire, Lorna knew that he did not care whether or not she was the one to spy on Bastion. He intended to kill her for the crime of being a Jedi. During their time at the Praxeum, Laban had always been the better swordsman. Her chances of survival were slim, unless she found another way out of the fight. "Battle droids, signal Level 23, Section 14. Have them awaken our sleeping passengers."

"Roger-roger," said one of the B-1 battle droids.

Laban frowned. "What did you do?"

"During the Clone Wars, the Separatists built superior battle droids with a cortosis weave and programmed them to kill every living target. Even if you defeat me, you will be too tired to destroy the super battle droids. You will never leave this ship alive." Her words were a cold promise and rung with truth.

Laban stared Lorna in the eye for a long moment. He weighed not whether he would be able to defeat the cortosis droids – he was too confident to consider failure. Rather, Laban decided whether he would have the stamina for multiple fights. "Even with your precious battle droids, a single Krath Warrior will be enough to deal with you. It seems I have larger prey." Laban ran past Lorna and the B-series droids, towards the new enemy.

A single assassin dropped his cloak field in the middle of the corridor. While every assassin so far had wielded a vibroweapon that was roughly the size of a shortsword, this one carried a full-length vibrosword. He was also the first assassin to forgo a helmet. The human Krath was ugly, though his skin was incredibly smooth. Unlike Laban, this Krath had never walked the halls of the Praxeum. "Warlock Laban honors me. I will be the first Krath Warrior to kill a Jedi, in the entire sector."

"In the sector?" Other Jedi had died at the hands of Krath Warriors, Lorna realized. The enemy was much-better positioned than she imagined. She readied her lightsaber for the upcoming duel. "It is not too late for you to surrender, Krath."

The Krath Warrior laughed as he charged her, hate and confidence in his eyes. The vibrosword was blocked by Lorna's lightsaber and a sharp crack filled the corridor. She pulled her blade into a basic guard for Form III, Soresu. Chiss tended to be cold and calculating, and Soresu perfectly played to her species' natural traits. With her focus on complete defense, Lorna blocked every attack that came at her. She watched her opponent's motions carefully and purposefully ignored deliberate openings in the Krath's defenses. Then, when the Krath began to underestimate her, she countered with a swift strike that pierced his chest. All of the Krath's muscles simultaneously lost strength, and the fresh corpse dropped to the ground. The Krath had severely underestimated Lorna.

Lorna switched off her lightsaber. To the remaining droids, she ordered, "Take me to the hangar."

Blaster fire was constant in the hangar. The droidekas had their shields deployed, and they loosed a barrage that covered most of the hangar's entrances. A few dead assassins were littered across the corridors, proof that the droidekas' strategy was effective. Super battle droids stood ready to open similar barrages along the corridor, as soon as Lorna and her squad of protectors passed through. The stream was steady enough that no assassin could sneak into the hangar.

Lorna slipped passed all the droids, and boarded the ramp to her new shuttle. Spare parts littered the floor, and her chosen droids were settled aboard. "Sea-Pea, are you okay?"

The former protocol droid looked back at her from the pilot's seat. "Mistress Tier'lor'nuruodo! Might I say what a pleasure it is to see you, again. Thank the Force, you are alive."

"Thank you, Sea-Pea." CP-582 was now a BX battle droid, and its vocator now spoke with the deep voice of a commando. She was grateful to hear a familiar speech pattern, even though the voice was so different. "Is the shuttle ready for launch, yet?"

"We will be ready in a moment. The real difficulty will be in opening the hangar bay doors. The door mechanism was destroyed in the crash, and the repair droids have been unable to do a thing about it."

"Then we will have to blast our way out," Lorna surmised. "Take her out, whenever you are ready." She walked to the back of the ship and sealed the boarding ramp, and then came forward again to sit in the copilot's seat.

The sound of blaster fire, outside the ship, slowly began to die down. She felt the tingle of the Dark Side, the familiar presence of Laban. He had made his way to the hangar. "Get us out of here, Sea-Pea!" In a matter of minutes, Laban would arrive and their lives would be cut short.

"Please wait," Sea-Pea begged. "All systems will be fully operational, once the power-up cycle is complete."

Lorna reached out with her senses, to determine how close Laban had come. Very little time remained. She began the launch cycle, and the shuttled lifted above the deck. "Magnum, man the weapon systems. Blast us a hole out of here."

The shuttle's lasers came to life and hammered into the hangar doors. It took whole minutes to make a hole large enough for the shuttle, but at least the shuttle was high enough off the ground that the assassins could not bomb the ship. Sea-Pea took the ship out of the hangar, and they launched off into space.

"Are the shields up yet?" Lorna demanded.

"Negative," reported Sea-Pea. "We took off too quickly, and the power systems are not fully online."

"Divert all available power to the engines and the hyperdrive. Plot us a course to Csilla."

"Csilla is not in the navigational computer."

Lorna smashed a fist against the console in frustration. Blasted antique shuttle. She entered the coordinates manually, and waited for the computer to calculate a safe course.

"Mistress Tier'lor'nuruodo, a star destroyer has appeared off our port side. It appears to be an interdictor class."

"Disable the long-range scanners. That should give us a bit of a speed boost."

"Our acceleration has increased by point-five percent," the droid acknowledged.

Lorna noted Sea-Pea's tongue-in-cheek tone and decided to take its words as rebuke. She forced herself to calm and leaned back in her chair. There was nothing she could do, now. All that was left was to wait.

She switched the scanners back online and immediately wished she had not. An entire squadron of fighters uncloaked behind them and their lasers opened fire.

"Entering hyperspace," Sea-Pea reported. The cloaking fighters and their weapons shrank into nothing, as the shuttle lanced off into hyperspace.


	11. Teamwork

Author's Note and Disclaimer: The Star Wars franchise does not belong to the author in any way, shape or form. This is not for profit. The setting begins roughly a hundred years after the Yuuzhan Vong Wars in the New Jedi Order series and summarily ignores any novels that took place afterwards. The plot and characters are all mine.

The Sith Insurgency – Chapter XI – Teamwork

Terentatek. It was a beast out of horror stories that had scared children from millennia, and it was one of the most dangerous threats to Jedi in the entire Galaxy. Rel gave one of the Tuskens a gaffe stick-lightsaber hybrid weapon and had Ganner explain its use. He and his apprentice both used their standard lightsabers.

"This is the only weapon that can pierce its hide," Rel told the Tuskens, via Ganner. "If the warrior wielding it falls, then another must pick up his weapon. Let's go."

The terentatek at the entrance of a cave that was surrounded by dead Tuskens. Jason felt as if he was walking into a krayt dragon den, until he realized that this was a much deadlier enemy. Krayt dragons could be killed through simple strategies. Terentateks were faster, smarter, and deadlier than the much larger creatures.

"Do you really think we can do this, Master?" Jason asked.

"We have three advantages over last time, Apprentice. We know what we are up against, we have maneuvering room, and we have reinforcements. The battle will be serious and deadly, but I have no doubt that we will be victorious."

The Jedi felt the stink of the Dark Side, before they even saw the creature. The terentatek sensed them as well, because it came running out of the cave to fight them. If any Sand People had been in the terentatek's path, they would have been cut down.

Gold lightsabers blocked the terentatek's strike, but the creature's superior strength was enough to give it the advantage. Rel and Jason were knocked back by its tusks, protected from harm by their blades. The lightsaber-wielding Tusken stabbed at the terentatek's side, and Rel came in with a vertical strike against its foreleg before the terentatek could retaliate.

The terentatek roared and reared back, aware that it was being surrounded on three sides. Rel called the Force to him, and let the power flow through his body. "The Will of the Force," he muttered. He moved with more speed than ever before, and he dealt small cuts against the terentatek's forelegs as his companions cut away at its flanks.

It stood upright and gave a deafening roar, and then swiped out in every direction with claws and tusks. The Tusken raider was killed instantly, and Jason barely managed to protect himself with his lightsaber. Rel leapt out of range, and then came back with his own counterattack before the terentatek was ready.

The creature again roared, annoyed by the pesky Jedi who insisted on hurting it, and another Tusken claimed the lightsaber-gaffe. Once again, the terentatek was attacked from three sides. The Jedi pulled back and led the terentatek forward, fighting along the way to prevent the beast from building up too much momentum.

Further and further back, they moved, until the beast was in position. A net, thrown by hidden Tuskens, launched into the air and covered the terentatek. Its movements were hindered by the thick rope, and the three humanoid combatants were able to deal real damage for the first time. Jason's lightsaber bit deep into the beast's underside, the Tusken's weapon removed a rear limb from underneath, and Rel shoved his lightsaber down its throat.

All three hunters pulled back at the same time, and stared at the dead beast in satisfaction. "That wasn't so bad," announced Jason, panting for breath. There was another roar, and a second terentatek ran towards them from cave. "No one said anything about two terentateks..."

"May the Force be with us," Rel said, raising his blade for combat.

XxxxX

Chiss engineers climbed all over the salvaged shuttle. The technology was archaic, by any standard. Its hull was only good for scrap metal, though the chiss did enjoy the technology pulled from the ship's databanks. A high-ranking engineer, whose core name was Jon, discovered something interesting about the electrostaffs wielded by the MagnaGuard. "It is made from a material called Phrik alloy," he told Lorna. "It is one of the few substances that can stop a lightsaber blade. With this technology incorporated into our body armor and vibroweapons, the Ascendency will finally have a defense against Dark Jedi."

Lorna recalled Warlock Laban and his claims of a new Sith Empire. The situation on Bastion and the abundance of invisible assassins were solid proof that there was a powerful, hidden enemy out there. A Sith Empire was a reasonable explanation, thought the ramifications were much greater than Lorna had expected.

Her first responsibility was to the Jedi Order. She excused herself from the engineer's presence and found a secure communications chamber. The Jedi Master's holographic form was quick to appear, in a blue hue. "Master, I have important news to report."

"Jedi Lorna! I feared you were lost. What happened?"

"I do not trust the security of this transmission, Master. I humbly request that you come to Csilla, so I may explain the situation in full detail."

The Jedi Master studied her for a long time. It was unusual for a Jedi Knight to request that a Jedi Master go anywhere, and Master Roke likely had many responsibilities on Dovac. He had, however, worked with Lorna several times before, and he eventually decided that he trusted her judgment. "Very well. Perhaps the time has also come for..." He trailed off, though Lorna was left with the impression that he was about to say something important. "I will make best speed to Csilla. May the Force be with you and protect you."

Lorna bowed, and the transmission cut. Her primary purpose for the visit was to see her family, but pleasure would still have to wait. Protocol dictated that she warn Syndic Nuruodo and the Chiss Expansionary Defense Fleet. Then she had as much free time as it would take for Master Roke to arrive. That was how long she had to overcome the dilemma entailed with Rel Dryden's return to the Jedi Order and how his return affected her.

XxxxX

Quaad Roke stared at the holographic projector for another, long moment. It was time to give Lorna his full confidence, and that meant he needed someone who could teach Ivri philosophy. Rel Dryden was on Tatooine, and there were only a few other Ivri on Dovac. Quaad left the communications chamber for the living quarters of Gador and Rivva Dryden.

Rel's parents were involved in a deep discussion when Quaad announced himself, and Gador was the one who answered the door.

"Ah... Master Roke, yes? You were Rel's teacher?"

Quaad gave a polite bow. "That is correct. Greetings, Mister Dryden. I have come to request your assistance in an important mission."

Gador smiled at the phrasing, amused to be asked a favor by a Jedi Master. "Important mission? What could the Jedi need with an engineer?"

"It is actually your wife's assistance I will need. I wish for her to teach one of my Jedi the basics of Ivri philosophy."

"Ivri philosophy? The Drydens aren't the best teachers on Ivri. You are better off going back to our home planet and recruiting a professional teacher."

"Time is of the essence, and that is not an option. Most of all, I trust Rel Dryden's family to keep secrets. If you appreciate the man he has become, then please trust me. I believe that the fate of the Galaxy depends on what the Ivri have to teach us."

Gador was taken aback by the earnestness in Master Roke's voice. He considered his planet to be a self-contained entity and uninvolved with the fate of the Galaxy at large. Many of the wars in recent centuries had completely passed them by. "I... I will ask my wife. The decision is hers."

As soon as she heard the question, Rivva gave her consent.

XxxxX

"...lightsabers were a fair trade for peace with the sand people. Furthermore, now the Tuskens are able to help us with the terentatek problem, here on Tatooine."

Master Jarik was unhappy with the report and his reaction showed on his face. "That was a very bold move on your part, Rel Dryden – even for a Jedi. Did you consider how this trade might affect interactions between this particular tribe of Sand People with their neighbors? Or perhaps future conflicts between the Sand People and Tatooine's other inhabitants? Your actions were particularly short-sighted."

"Nevertheless," said another member of the Council, "Jedi Dryden's performance against the terentateks was admirable."

The Council members exchanged looks, and they took a moment of silent consultation. Perhaps the time was only used to confirm something that was previously decided, because they already seemed to be in consent of what was about to take place. Master Jarik continued, "You are the only living Jedi to survive an encounter with a terentatek, much less three terentateks. For this reason, I would like for you to teach your fellow Jedi everything you have learned in combat against these beasts. May the Force be with you."

XxxxX

When Master Roke arrived on Csilla, Lorna was more confused than ever before. She expected conversation with her family to straighten out her feelings, and her only conclusion was that she was no longer interested in many chiss traditions. The presence of Gador and Rivva Dryden amplified the confusion within her.

"Are you alright, Jedi Lorna?" Master Roke, even as the Jedi Knight bowed to greet him.

"Much has happened. Have the Drydens come to Csilla for safety?" she speculated. There was no other reason she could think of for their presence, unless they intended to play matchmaker. She recalled that Rivva Dryden had noted her affection for Rel, even before Lorna was aware of the emotion.

"No. There is something I wish to tell you, and I will need their help to do so. First, I wish to hear what happened on Bastion. You can speak in front of Mr. and Mrs. Dryden."

Lorna walked Master Roke and the Drydens to the laboratories, and she described events in the Bastion system on the way. Then she told them about the crashed Trade Federation Battleship and her encounter with Krath Warlock Laban. "He claimed the Sith Empire has returned and it is only a matter of time before they attack."

She was surprised at how readily Master Roke received the information, almost as if he had expected it. Uncertainty threatened to take over. "On board the battleship, I was able to activate all of the remaining battle droids. The Sith now have access to the wreckage, and there is a chance they will adapt the technology."

"The Sith were always resourceful. If a single Jedi could operate an entire army of antique battle droids, then I am certain the Sith will find a creative use for them. The Council will be informed that a rogue element has activated droids specifically designed to kill Jedi, so that those on assignment will be prepared."

Lorna was taken aback by his seemingly-weak response. "Master, this threat is serious. How can you..." Pieces of the puzzle fit together, and Lorna's mind took control of her emotions. Chiss prided themselves on being led by intellect, not emotion. "You already knew about the Sith."

Master Roke granted her a sad smile. He told her the complete truth, that he had hid from Rel Dryden. "Apologies, Jedi Lorna. My orders from the Grand Council are very specific. If word were to reach the Hidden Empire that we know of their presence, then the Sith will attack before the Order can prepare a defense. Only a handful of Jedi are aware of the Sith."

Her head reeled from the revelation. Plots within plots were in motion, and they were taking place all around her. It was clear that there were traitors from the Jedi Order, besides Laban. She thought back to all her friends and acquaintances, and she found herself wondering which were truly on the side of righteousness. For a long moment, she had no idea what to say or think. Reality and rational thought started to set in. "The Sith know I escaped to Csilla, and they probably know that you're here, too."

"I will inform the Council that you were injured in transit and that I agreed to extend your leave of absence."

"If they ask why I requested you come to Csilla, what will you answer?"

The solution, it turned out, was one that Lorna herself had provided. Master Roke gave her a question, instead of a direct response. "Why did you wish to return to Csilla, in the first place?"

Lorna started to answer, caught herself, and then recalled what she had told Rel Dryden of his former master. "Marriage. I came here to consider starting a family."

"That is what I will tell the Council, then," Quaad Roke decided. "You have requested a sabbatical from the Jedi Order, so that you may lay the groundwork for your future family." He sensed confusion and resentment in the Jedi Knight. It was time to reveal the rest of his message for her, and the reason he had brought along the Drydens. "I have no doubt that the Order will survive the threat of the Sith, Jedi Lorna. The question is what will become of us, afterwards."

"I don't understand. Are you asking me to have children, to populate future generations?"

The wise Jedi Master gave her a sad smile. "That is only a small part of my plans for you, Jedi Lorna. There are problematic flaws in the Jedi philosophy, and Rel Dryden opened my eyes to them. A hole exists in Jedi thought, and the Ivri have the plug – so to speak. I also wish for you to spend your time on Csilla learning the basics of Ivri philosophy, so that you may become a teacher. One more Jedi will not make a difference in the war to come, but you can have a profound effect on the future of the Order."

Silence reigned, while his words soaked in. The Jedi Knight was completely silent, and Master Roke took her reaction as consent. "I will tell the Council that you are scarred by an incident with battle droids, and you are haunted by the fact that you have not yet had children. That will satisfy the others."

"And reinforce your agenda," Lorna added, unnecessarily. Part of her was attracted by the notion of staying on Csilla and starting a family. A rather large part, actually. The problem was that the only men who interested her were human. Her last thought stopped her in her tracks. Men? Another man interested her? "I will do my best, Master, but I cannot promise that I will find a husband in that time."

"That isn't in your hands, Jedi Lorna." There was a kind sadness in his voice, a reminder that his own search for a spouse was filled with difficulty. "Once you decide to marry, everything else is up to the Force."

Their discussion of family and the future brought other thoughts to Lorna's mind, along with emotions she had always ignored in the past. There was a second crush that she always hid from herself, and the human in front of her was the object. "And what of you, Master Roke? What will you do?"

"I am needed on Dovac." A sad expression came upon him, and Lorna realized what he had in store for himself. "I will remain there, until the crisis is over."

"You don't expect to survive." Emotions rose up within her. Just now, when she realized how important Quaad was to her, the Jedi Master was going to die.

He gave her a weak smile, and then excused himself. For Quaad, it was time to return to Dovac.

There was too much for her to hold back, and her emotions finally broke past the surface. "Promise to return," Lorna called out to him. "You must become the new leader of the Jedi Order."

The Jedi Master continued on his way, without response. There was no promise or reassurance, and Lorna was left alone with her newly developed feelings.


	12. Reunion

Author's Note and Disclaimer: The Star Wars franchise does not belong to the author in any way, shape or form. This is not for profit. The setting begins roughly a hundred years after the Yuuzhan Vong Wars in the New Jedi Order series and summarily ignores any novels that took place afterwards. The plot and characters are all mine.

The Sith Insurgency – Chapter XII – Reunion

"I don't understand, Master – it isn't fair." Jason's words were completely ignored, and the Apprentice took a deep breath to calm himself. "Master, I do not understand why the Council criticized you. If they were going to yell at you, I would have thought they would comment on the act of giving lightsaber to Tuskens – not the political aftereffects."

Rel had never considered the Council's words to be negative, and therefore he was forced to mentally review the report. It was only through Jason's complaint that Rel understood what had taken place. "Master Jarik was not criticizing me, so much as reminding me of my inexperience. I was away from the Order for eight years, and this was my second assignment as a Jedi Knight. The Council is worried about me becoming proud and overconfident. They were right on both counts – I never considered the long term ramifications of giving lightsabers to the Tusken Raiders, and I need to be wary of hubris."

"So, even though you're training the strike force, you're not going to be the leader... are you?"

The Jedi Knight was touched that his Apprentice already thought so highly of him. Perhaps Rel's performance in the Obstacle Courses had more weight than he realized, or maybe fighting in battle together had forged a stronger bond between them. Whatever the case, the roundabout praise from Jason made Rel smile. "Not likely. Every single Jedi Knight in the Order is more experienced than I am. My place in the hierarchy is very low."

For the first time in his life, Jason considered that reputation and title had nothing to do with an individual's ability. He had recognized aspects of the lesson in his own life, and he saw it, for the first time, in someone else. The Apprentice stared off into space. "Will I be helping to train the other Jedi?"

"Our first task, young Apprentice, is to visit your parents. I will not allow you to live mere hours from their home, without going to see them." Rel's declaration was met with anticipation, anxiety, nervousness, and a blend of other emotions. It was exactly the reaction he would have expected, from an eighteen year-old who had not seen his parents in a decade.

XxxxX

Tears freely dripped down Perhi's face. "Leaving the Order?" she asked the holographic image of her master, Jedi Lorna.

The tears deeply touched Lorna. Compassion reached her face, in a rare show of emotion. "Consider this your first Trial to Knighthood," the Jedi Knight told her Apprentice. "Master Jarik will inspect your first lightsaber as your next challenge."

If there was one thing that could lift an apprentice out of a sad mood, it was mention of the Trials. She was able to compose herself, but the mood stayed with her. "I don't understand, Master. Why are you leaving?"

Lorna struggled to keep herself composed. For the first time in her adult life, it was difficult for her to keep her own tears at bay. This moment felt like betrayal, and there was nothing she could do. The future of the Jedi Order depended on her. Furthermore, her life would be under serious threat from the Sith, if she behaved any differently. Perhi knew nothing of the encounter with the Laban.

"I have arranged for an Ivri holocron to be delivered to your domicile, on Tatooine. If you learn everything on that holocron, you will understand why I made my choice. That holocron is also vital for your final Trial."

Perhi wiped away the tears and gathered her resolve. One of the three Trials required the construction of a lightsaber, the second was often a puzzle of some difficulty, and the third involved a brush with the Dark Side. The Trials were geared to ensure that a Jedi was capable of independent action. Only then was a Jedi worthy of the title Knight and the responsibility of an apprentice.

"I will do my best, Master."

XxxxX

"Well, that could have gone worse," Jason grumbled, when they returned to the Jedi Enclave. His ears still stung from his visit home. "I never expected my parents to become anti-Jedi, after only ten years."

Rel, too, was surprised by their reaction. The yelling had begun almost from the moment that the pair arrived at the Farlander farm, and it only became worse when they finally decided to leave. Even Rel's patience was brought to its limits. "Perhaps next time, you should call ahead. It is essential to repair your bond with your parents, Apprentice. Family is more important than your peers."

The words surprised Jason. He looked up with a curious expression that pushed aside his ill feelings from the visit. "More important than the Jedi Order?"

"Yes. Jedi philosophy failed your friends who joined the Sith, and they can fail you, too. There is only one way we can truly guard ourselves from the Dark Side, Apprentice. You must learn to recognize that you are loved, and everything that happens in life is born out of that love."

"I..."

"Regardless of what the Order would like, I am an Ivri before a Jedi. Did you know that I failed every single philosophy course offered on Dovac?" After many attempts to learn Jedi philosophy, Rel eventually gave up on classical interpretations of the Jedi Code. Instead, he analyzed the Code through the Ivri outlook on life, and he came up with a much deeper understanding of the Force than any living Jedi. Only Master Roke had recognized the truth to Rel's approach, and the Jedi Master was just recently beginning to live by it.

Once again, the Apprentice was caught off guard. "You? But..."

"There are holes in the Jedi Code, Apprentice – holes that are plugged by a forgotten, oral tradition. The Force is not an unfeeling entity; it is a manifestation of a greater Will that created all the Universe, for the sole purpose of expressing love."

"Now that just sounds stupid."

Rel knew that this was the only way to protect his Apprentice from the temptations of the Dark Side, so he did not give up on his explanation. Recognizing his words as truth required an open mind and nothing more. "I was the first Force-sensitive child born on Ivri in recent history, and all Ivri Sages have abilities that are comparable to the Jedi on the Grand Council."

The Apprentice struggled with Rel's words and he took everything with utter disbelief. One thing after another was further beyond the scope of his lessons on Dovac. "Master, with all due respect... how did you pass the Trials?" Jason wanted to be his childhood fantasy of what a Jedi represented and reality had yet to enter the equation.

Instead of answering, Rel took out his personal com device. "Captain Parres, I need a pair of starfighters for immediate use."

Hathes was slow to respond. "Master Dryden, two Antarian X-wings are being prepped. They should be ready by the time you reach the hangar."

"Thank you, Captain." To his Apprentice, he said, "Come. This is an essential part of your training."

Jason showed skepticism. He was losing faith in his teacher, despite Master Dryden's reputation and combat prowess. The bonds that had been built over the past few weeks were already starting to dissipate, and it would take a great feat to rebuild them.

XxxxX

A holocron sat beside Perhi's first lightsaber, though the Apprentice had nearly forgotten that the weapon even existed. The information recorded on the holocron was beyond her imagination, and yet her intuition told her that it was all true. Jedi philosophy was wrong, and the failing had nothing to do with the Code. Fault was with the Jedi themselves.

She reached out and reactivated the holocron.

A holographic form of an older gentleman with a long beard appeared. "Have you made a decision?" the hologram asked.

Tears were in her eyes when she spoke. This was the most meaningful moment of her life, since the encounter with Rel Dryden at the cave. "My answer is yes."

The hologram nodded. "Not many sentients willingly take up the lifestyle of the Ivri. There is a hall, known to only a select few. It is a place of prophecy unlike any other, in all of existence. The only information contained within is a list of names, the names of every Ivri – from the beginning of time until the end. One of those names is Perhi Niseer. The path before is the most difficult in all the Galaxy, but rest assured. You will succeed."

Perhi had already been warned about the obstacles in front of her, before she accepted the challenge presented by the Ivri holocron. The reassurance was new, however, and she welcomed the words. Her heart was warmed with love and confidence that came from the knowledge that she was already one of the Ivri people. Or, at least, that she was guaranteed to become one of them.

"Destiny does not make your trials any easier, however. The way you think and relate to the Galaxy will be completely transformed, a process which is only possible through the love of the Force. Close your eyes, and calm yourself..."

XxxxX

"...feel the Force flow through you. It is more difficult to feel, here in the void of space, but the Force is everywhere. Take slow, deep breaths and recognize the presence of the Force within you, in your ship, your droid. Even the vacuum all around us is filled with the presence of the Force, no matter how difficult it is to sense."

As Rel spoke the words through the com, he went through the same exercise. He long ago learned how to feel the Force's presence in any situation, and his current challenge was to develop a constant awareness of the Force's love for him. If he could attain such a level under controlled circumstances, then he had a chance of maintaining his awareness in times of difficulty.

"Search your feelings. Think of how you feel about your family, friends, and close ones – those who mean the most to you. Think about all that they have done for you, and how much you would like to do for them. Focus on your gratitude for having them in your lives."

Through the Force, Rel was able to sense the emotions that filled his Apprentice. When Rel was certain that Jason had the right feeling, he said, "This is what it feels like to love and be loved. The sense of inner peace, completeness, and belonging." He paused, to open his own connection to the Force. "Now, focus on your connection to the Force. What does it feel like?"

A wave of surprise washed off of Jason, the emotion projected through the Force. "Love. The Force... loves me."

"What you feel is the Will of the Force," Rel explained. "The Will of the Force, the drive for all existence, is pure love. All of reality is a limited existence, but the Will of the Force is beyond reality. It is infinite, and therefore its love for us is also infinite.

"The Jedi and the Sith are both blind to the Force's true nature; the Force wants only the best for us, but it is up to us to figure out what that means. Some people have a greater, natural connection to the Force – which means we were gifted with a subconscious awareness of the Force's love. Anyone can develop this trait within them."

Jason was thoughtful for a long time. "You said that Ivri are able to develop Force powers. Does that mean, if I work on my connection to the Force, I can become more powerful?"

"You can develop greater control and receive more enjoyment out of life. You can improve your moral fiber and character traits. The only true power in this Galaxy is control of one's own decisions. If you master yourself, then you are, by definition, more powerful."

There was another pause. "Was that a yes or a no?"

Rel smirked at the question. His apprentice had missed the point. No matter. Only Ivri possessed the unique trait that enabled them to strengthen their connection to the Force in such a way, whether the individual was Ivri by birth or by choice. "I chose not to answer. It is time to head back to Tatooine. Meditate on what you have experienced out here. True learning comes through review, not the lessons themselves."

"Yes, Master Dryden." The respect was back, and this time the feeling was much deeper. Jason's view of existence had just been knocked down, and he realized that his teacher had wisdom that the entirety of the Jedi Order lacked. He began to realize just how fortunate he was to be taken in by Rel Dryden.

"One more thing. These lessons are meant for you, and you alone. Your fellow Jedi will not understand or appreciate Ivri philosophy. A time will come when the Jedi, as a whole, will be awakened to the true nature of the Force. Just not yet. There is no point in teaching something, if no one will listen."

Jason was silent for the trip back to Tatooine, and he barely spoke a word for the rest of the day. As soon as they arrived in the Enclave, he retired to his chambers.

XxxxX

After training with the Jedi Knights of Tatooine for several, long hours, Rel was approached by a familiar Apprentice.

"Master Dryden?"

Rel sensed confusion from Perhi, along with startling clarity. It was a strange mix. "Yes, Apprentice Niseer."

She opened her mouth to speak, thought better of it, and then changed her mind again. "Half of Dovac knew about you and Jedi Cartel. There is one thing I do not understand... why did you propose to her? It's forbidden, for an Ivri to marry a non-Ivri."

The Jedi Knight was taken off-guard by the question. There were some aspects of Ivri life and philosophy that he took greatly to heart and others that he conveniently forgot. Perhi was right. When Trillen rejected him, she had done the right thing. Tears came to his face, and he could no longer face the Apprentice. He turned away, before she saw his eyes water.

More and more, Rel saw that the only way to succeed in his assignment – and in life – was to embrace the Ivri way of life. He needed the teachings of his childhood and home planet, and there was no substitute. "I left Ivri when I was eight years old," he reminded her. "I never learned all of our laws and customs." He neglected to mention that there were other laws that had faded from memory, due to a lack of interest. If he was going to teach Jason properly, then he needed to stand from a stronger position.

"Oh." Perhi was disappointed by his answer. She had expected more of him. "Did you love her?"

He wished that she would stop her questions. They were too personal, and she had no business asking them. "I thought so." He wondered why he answered. "Excuse me, Apprentice. It has been a tiring day. I need to get some sleep." He walked away, leaving a thoughtful young woman behind.

Amidst his belongings was a set of holocrons, holographic recordings designed to teach information. A single holocron contained monumental amounts of information, and yet twenty-four were required to contain the full body of Ivri law. For such a small planet, they had a very complex tradition. Rel activated the twenty-fifth holocron, the one that contained summarized information of the other twenty-four. Apprentices were not the only ones who needed to study.

XxxxX

Seline Piett backed away, shock on her face. She had suspected that Laban fell to the Dark Side, but to see him standing before her was too much. Her assignment on Mervani IV was to facilitate trade negations, not battle a Sith. Much less her old friend. No one in the Order suspected that Dark Jedi were behind the trade dispute, and Seline knew that she was now unable to report it.

"You were the worst of us, Seline," he said, in a goading voice. "You were only one of us because I convinced Rel that you had potential. You would be nothing, without me. A mere Antarian Ranger, or perhaps a low-level healer. All of your accomplishments are mine."

She tried to retort. Words tried to come. Her mouth did not work, nor did her arms and hands. The man who had been her close friend for half her life was now the epitome of evil. In all likelihood, he was going to kill her. She could not even protect herself, such was her surprise.

"Join me," he offered, in a strong voice. "Become my apprentice. You will be a powerful Krath, but only if you obey me – and me alone. I will have your loyalty, and no one else." He stepped forward, one hand outstretched, and a cruel smile on his face. Laban was a twisted version of the man he had once been. Power radiated off of him and kept Selene paralyzed. His next words were in a sweet, innocent tone that were a blatant contradiction to the words themselves. "You have a choice, Seline, Love. Accept me as your master, or die."

Tears flowed freely. She remembered her last conversation with Rel, and the promise she had extracted from him. If Seline joined Laban, then she was the worst scum of the Galaxy. She collapsed to her knees. "Kill me."

Laban smirked in amusement. "After you surrendered? Why kill you, when I can torture you into submission?" Lightning shot from his fingertips, and pain filled her body. His smile broadened at her screams of pain. It was only a matter of time before Seline Piett was his willing servant.


	13. Return to Sinroc

Author's Note and Disclaimer: The Star Wars franchise does not belong to the author in any way, shape or form. This is not for profit. The setting begins roughly a hundred years after the Yuuzhan Vong Wars in the New Jedi Order series and summarily ignores any novels that took place afterwards. The plot and characters are all mine.

The Sith Insurgency – Chapter XIII – Return to Sinroc

Three Jedi Masters made up the Tatooine Council. Several other Jedi were called before them, in addition to Rel Dryden and Jason Farlander. The Council studied all of the Jedi before them, before anyone spoke. Master Jarik was the leader of the Council, and so he was the one to address them. "Terentateks have returned to the Galaxy, and that can only mean one thing: the Sith have returned. The Grand Council on Coruscant has received additional proof of this and of hidden strongholds throughout the Galaxy. War is brewing and lightsaber crystals are about to become a precious commodity."

Rel's eyes lost focus as his mind analyzed every word that was spoken. It was now common knowledge that the Sith were poised to attack, and that meant there was a time limit on his staged defection. The enemy certainly had spies in the Jedi Order, and they knew that he had kept silent about the Krath Warrior on Sinroc. Recent events made his mission easier, though he wondered what Master Jarik meant by "additional proof."

"For this reason," the Jedi Master continued, "we need to clear out the mines on Sinroc. The Grand Council has ordered a strike team to kill every terentatek in the mines. Because of his experience against the Sith beasts, Jedi Dryden will be the leader. Do not return to Tatooine until you are certain the mines are clear, else we risk a shortage of lightsabers in the upcoming war. And, Jedi Dryden, there will be no more negotiations that include lightsaber crystals. We cannot afford to give away important weapons, even for the sake of peace with the natives. Is that understood?" Finally, the rebuke that Jason had originally anticipated came. When the words were finally spoken, they had much less affect than intended.

Rel wanted to protest. True peace required compromise, and sometimes compromise meant laying down arms. Wars were made by the Will of the Force, not by sentient beings. He held back his inner thoughts and gave the answer Master Jarik expected to hear. "Yes, Master Jarik. Lightsabers will remain in the hands of the warriors who require them, and no one else."

Master Jarik's eyes narrowed and he wondered if his words had any affect on the Jedi Knight. After thinking the matter through, he decided that it did not matter. "Very well. Head to Sinroc aboard the _Lucky Streak_. The transport is large enough to take you all. And may the Force be with you."

XxxxX

_Lucky Streak_ launched from Tatooine and into space. The moment the ship jumped into hyperspace, Jason asked a question. It was three months since the incident with the Sand People, and they had long since replaced their lightsabers. The two Jedi were currently focusing their training on Quaad Roke's personalized version of Jar'Kai, a combat style that combined a regular lightsaber with a two-thirds length lightsaber called a shoto.

"Master, I feel as if some key piece of information is missing." Jason ran through a complex combat exercise that would have been impossible for him, before he met Jedi Dryden. His execution was sloppy, due to lack of focus.

Rel considered activating target drones to teach his apprentice a lesson about concentrating on the moment. Instead, he gave his student reprieve. "You refer to Master Jarik's warning of the Sith," he surmised. "Yes, it is most troubling. There were rumors of Dark Side activity, but to presume that the Sith are responsible is a great leap in logic. It is strange that the Council would reveal hidden information now, of all times. I sense a great tragedy has happened, one that took place without our notice."

The Apprentice was troubled by the news to a degree that focus was impossible.

Another teacher would have told his student to take time off. Rel needed to push Jason harder, or else the Apprentice would certainly fall to the Dark Side. "Stretch out with your feelings and focus on your connection to the Force." His words had a whole new meaning, ever since he had taken Jason up in the X-wings to sense the Will of the Force. He barely gave Jason a minute, before he activated the target drones and ordered the Apprentice to continue the exercise.

In the meantime, Rel reviewed the holocrons from memory. "The sage, Master Papa-bar-Rava says that it is prohibited to rely on miracles, but prayer is not considered a miracle..."

XxxxX

"When the year is up," the holocron told her, "you must travel to the planet Ivri to be tested. Only then, can you be considered one of the Ivri people. The people will immediately reject you and turn you away, and it is up to you to make yourself accepted. It could take days, weeks, or even months to convince the sages that you are sincere in your desire to be one of them."

"That feels like a long time from now," she said, sadly. When Jedi Lorna told her that she was now in her Knighthood Trials, Perhi thought that it would be a matter of days. Her challenge was much more difficult than most, at least in the amount of time required.

The holocron had not exaggerated. Several months studying and learning the material had broken her. She lost track of the number of times she fell into tears out of guilt and despair, and yet, miraculously, she had the strength to stand up again. Her studies resumed. Private communications with Rel Dryden's sisters-in-law helped her cope, and Perhi felt a true bond building between herself and the Ivri women.

She switched off the holocron and placed a call to Dovac. It was time for her to ask a favor that she had no business requesting, and yet she knew of no other recourse. This was too difficult to go through, alone.

Sera Dryden's holographic image appeared before her.

"Sera, I can't do this anymore. Not by myself." She unloaded all of her pent up feelings of frustration, annoyance, and pain. "Please, come. You can... maybe you can join the Rangers and come along as my helper?"

The wife of Nic Dryden gave words of empathy, instead of the answer Perhi had requested. "I'm not a military girl, Perhi. My husband is the one who enlisted." Before the Jedi became too disappointed, she added, "I would be more than happy to come as your friend. Besides, the children and I haven't seen Nic in a while... it would give us the perfect excuse to fly to Tatooine."

A heavy weight lifted off of Perhi's shoulders. She was in the process of transforming her very essence, and every step was more difficult than she ever imagined. And yet it felt natural, healthy, and good. This was the path to true inner peace and happiness, she was certain of it. But she would only succeed if she had a support group to help her through the low times, and Sera was already a big part of that.

"Nic's parents just came back from Csilla, and they brought a present from Lorna. She said she upgraded Sea-Pea for you."

Perhi laughed. It would also be good to see her old friend again, the unusual protocol droid that had won a place in her heart. For the moment, the future looked very bright – despite the challenges that currently filled her life.

XxxxX

The Jedi strike team was prepared to face terentateks in the mines of Sinroc. They were not ready to face all of the threats that the planet had to offer.

Several Jedi were killed by the terentateks, and others were wounded. It seemed that another terentatek was at hand to replace every dead one, until they were finally wiped out. That was when the Krath Warriors charged out from the mines.

Each Krath Warrior was as skilled in combat as the average Jedi Apprentice, which meant that they were inferior to the Knights of the terentatek hunt. Nevertheless, the Jedi were outnumbered. First one Knight fell, and then another. More Krath appeared to cut off their retreat, while a team of assassins captured the _Lucky Streak_. The capture of the Ghtroc-720 was much more difficult than the first time, but greater numbers prevailed.

Every Jedi Knight was cut down, except for Rel Dryden. The Krath kept their distance from him and his Apprentice, as if they wanted the pair to survive.

Rel surveyed the carnage. There was no respect for life. Even their own Warriors were nothing more than drones, in the eyes of the Krath. They were animals by choice, which made them worse than the terentateks.

"What do you want?" Rel called out to them, wary of Krath trickery. There were eight Krath Warriors left, and Rel lacked the stamina to defeat them all. His Apprentice was easily the equal of any Krath Warrior, but he would be of little help against so many.

One of the Warriors stepped forward. "Your rebellious nature and unusual skill have caught the notice of the Dread Lord. His hand is only extended once and his offers are not to be taken lightly." The words were spoken bitterly, and laden with more than a bit of jealousy. "You and your apprentice are offered entrance to the Sith Academy on Bastion. Personally, I hope you refuse. Killing you and your ship's crew will be... fun."

Jason looked to his master, in panic. Once again, the crew of _Lucky Streak_ was in danger. Master Dryden's younger brother's life was on the line, and there was no way that Rel could refuse. It took him time to remember that this was part of their mission. Even though this moment was anticipated, it was still painful and difficult to experience.

The surviving Jedi Knight felt anger threaten to rise within him. Great loss of life pained him to the core, and the risk to his brother hit him even harder. With enough adrenaline and help from the Force, he could kill every Krath present. But then his brother and the mission would be forfeit. He let a brief instant of despair wash over him and he switched off his twin lightsabers.

Another Krath stepped out of the shadows, previously unseen. His face was familiar: a zabrak named Cy Uvek, the best student of Rel's class in the Dovac Praxeum. Of all the Jedi that Rel could imagine falling to the Dark Side, Cy Uvek was the last.

"You may call me Lord Uvek," the former Jedi told the two prisoners. His voice had a bitterness that never existed, back when Rel had known him. "I will accompany you on the _Lucky Streak_ to Bastion, where you will learn the true meaning of power."

Jason wanted to make a sarcastic comment. He could barely contain himself, but he managed to keep silent.

"Was there something you wanted to say, worm?" Uvek asked Jason. His tone and posture made it clear that the wrong word would end in a loss of life.

The Apprentice almost lost control a second time. He gained strength in resolve through the Master-Apprentice bond he shared with Jedi Dryden. "No, Lord Uvek." The insistence on protocol saved Jason's life, and he knew it. "I was merely overwhelmed by your presence."

Uvek bristled at the praise. "You teach your Apprentice honesty, Jedi Dryden. It is a good trait, in a Jedi Knight, but the Sith have more realistic ideals. Soon, you both will learn how to use words to your advantage – and not to have your own words used against you. Follow." He marched passed the Jedi, while the Krath Warriors collected the lightsabers of fallen and living Jedi alike.

Jason rushed to his Jedi Dryden's side, and whispered, "They're collecting weapons."

The Jedi Knight was pleased by his Apprentice's observation. "Sith have no need for Jedi lightsabers – they can make artificial crystals of their own. Perhaps their goal is strip the Order of its weapons." Jedi without lightsabers were far from defenseless, but the disadvantage in combat could lead to the end of the Order.

"The Jedi Order has already fallen," Uvek informed them. His senses were more attuned than either Jedi realized. "It is only a matter of time before they realize the truth: more than half of their number have already been replaced by Sith and Krath."

When the Jedi and Krath reached the surface, the smell of death was heavy in the air. Rel stretched out with the Force and confirmed what he suspected. All of the miners were already dead. The only living sentients on the planet were Sith, Krath, and the four prisoners.

The _Lucky Streak_ felt different, as they approached. The ship felt dirty, as if it had been desecrated by an unholy presence. Rel followed Uvek up the ramp, and he spotted several black clad assassins in guard positions. Nic and Hathes were behind the assassins, all but forgotten with the arrival of Cy Uvek and the Jedi.

A pair of Krath Warriors climbed up to the cockpit, and the ship boarding ramp closed shut. They knew their way around, apparently, because the _Lucky Streak_ soon took off and launched into space.

"Rumor has it that you were assigned to infiltrate the Sith Empire," Uvek announced, to the shock of the two prisoners.

It was then that Rel realized the truth of everything that Uvek had said. The Tatooine Council had been infiltrated long ago, and Rel's strike team was likely picked because of their Jedi loyalties. This had been a suicide mission meant to eliminate problematic Jedi before the Sith War even began.

"There is no more need for deception, Rel Dryden. There will be no great war. The Alliance Navy has been destroyed through sabotage, and the Jedi Order was wiped out from within. Jedi will never suspect their own comrades to turn against them, or to send them directly into an ambush."

Fear and despair filled Jason Farlander. He, too, knew that Uvek's words were truth. The Sith Lord's explanation was more in-line with events than anything that Jason came up with.

Rel turned to his Apprentice and gave a faint smile of reassurance. He turned back to the Sith Lord, and he used the zabrak's full name as a measure of rebuke. "Cy Uvek, you are an arrogant fool who is not even fit to be called a sentient being." He continued to move his lips, speaking a silent prayer. There was no other choice. Either he was going to succeed, or they would be taken in by the Sith. All his trust and desire was directed towards his connection with the Force.

The Sith Lord turned around with rage on his face. "How dare you!"

Calm filled Rel, with an overwhelming sense of love from the Force. He reached out with his hand, and his lightsaber flew off the belt of a Krath Warrior. The green blade switched on.

Lightning shot from Uvek's fingertips. It was a technique designed to kill through excruciating pain, honed by Sith over millennia. The lightning was intercepted by Rel's lightsaber. "Impossible. You are not strong enough in the Force to tear an object from the grips of a Krath Warrior."

"The time for lies has passed," Rel reminded the Sith Lord. "The Force is not just my ally, Cy Uvek – the Force is also my father and my mother. It is my shield and salvation, and you are my enemy."

Another battle began. Jason and the other prisoners were completely ignored, while the Krath were completely overwhelmed by the feat Rel had just accomplished. First one Krath Warrior was slain, and then another. Rel's second blade flew to his off-hand, and he resumed the battle in the Jar'Kai combat style. He killed all of the Krath Warriors, while Apprentice Farlander, Captain Parres, and Chief Dryden retrieved weapons and fought off the assassins.

"You fool," Uvek said, drawing his own, red-bladed lightsaber. "You might have a defense against my lightning, but your precious friends are not. Surrender, or they will die." He seemed oblivious to the death of all his allies, a trait of Sith arrogance.

"You were the best of our class in the Praxeum and you trained for years to become a Sith Lord. And yet you fear me, a mere Jedi Knight, in combat?"

The Sith Lord sneered, and the duel began. Uvek preferred the Makashi combat form and he was an expert. Nevertheless, he had never been a match Rel in the Praxeum – and the Dark Side was actually weaker than the Light, despite Sith propaganda.

Rel displayed true master over Jar'Kai for the first time in his life in the battle against Uvek. The fight ended when the Sith Lord's fighting arm was removed at the shoulder with a clean cut from Rel's shoto. "Yield," the Jedi Knight ordered, fully aware that Sith did not believe in surrender.

"You will die!" Uvek barked. Lightning shot out of his hand, only to be once again absorbed by Rel's lightsaber. He stretched out with his fingers, and his lightsaber came up into his left hand. The red blade switched back on.

The second round of combat was shorter. Rel blocked Uvek's first attack with his shoto and removed Uvek's legs with his green lightsaber. Uvek fell to the ground in a scream of pain, while his lightsaber flew off in a random direction. Jason collected the weapon before Uvek could recall it to his hand.

"Surrender."

The Sith Lord's condition was almost comical. He had one arm, no legs, and yet his facial expression was still stubborn and resilient. "Jedi fool. I am a Dark Lord of the Sith!" Even as Uvek spoke, he writhed in pain on the ground. He tried to direct his remaining hand, to direct a Dark Side attack against the Jedi.

Rel cut off Uvek's other arm, at the elbow, to ensure that the Sith Lord never used his lightning again. Even with his rage, Uvek lacked the focus to keep overcome the trauma of the experience. He finally lost consciousness from the pain and shock of having his body cut apart before his eyes.

The Jedi Knight looked up to his companions, who stood a short distance away. Disbelief covered their faces, which was a far cry better than the pain and despair that had been there a short moment before. "He was a poor excuse for a Sith Lord. Don't expect future fights to go so easily."

"What just happened?" Jason asked. "How did you retrieve your lightsaber? I'm stronger in the Force than you are, and I couldn't get mine back until the Krath holding it was dead."

"Ivri have a special connection with the Force," Nic answered. "The rules of the Universe are sometimes..." he trailed off, in search of the right word. None came to mind, so he instead gave a fuller explanation. "When an Ivri prays to the Will of the Force, sometimes our prayers are answered. Even if it's something that should be impossible."

"We can discuss prayer another time," Rel told them. "Once Jason and I clear the ship of Dark Jedi, I want Captain Hathes and Nic to take us to planet Ivri. We need guidance, and the sages are the only sentients we can trust."


	14. Direction

Author's Note and Disclaimer: The Star Wars franchise does not belong to the author in any way, shape or form. This is not for profit. The setting begins roughly a hundred years after the Yuuzhan Vong Wars in the New Jedi Order series and summarily ignores any novels that took place afterwards. The plot and characters are all mine.

The Sith Insurgency – Chapter XIV – Direction

"What do you mean, her ship never arrived?" Perhi asked the droid. "The public transport was scheduled to arrive two hours ago. If it isn't here, then where is it?"

The droid answered her with inhuman calm, a reminder that the droid was nothing more than a fancy computer. "As I said, Mistress Niseer, there is no record of public transport GX-658975 ever leaving Dovac. Perhaps you were mistaken."

She wanted to scream at the robot, but there was no real point. "This morning, you said the transport was scheduled to arrive at 1730 hours. Now, you're telling me that the transport does not exist. Run a full self-diagnostic, immediately. Did anyone access your systems, between now and this morning?"

The droid took a moment to run the requested diagnostic. "Negative, Mistress Niseer. There are no – there are no – there are no system log discrepancies on record. No – no – no – no one was accessed this unit's systems, since the last scheduled maintenance."

Stutters were highly unusually in a droid, and the hiccough was enough for Perhi to suspect fowl play. She recalled what the Rangers had told her of Rel Dryden's assignment and fear reached her core. Something bad had happened. She needed to tell the Council.

Perhi ran from the starport to the Council chambers, in the heart of the Tatooine Enclave. The sight that greeted her was worse than she could have imagined. Black-clad sentients, in armor identical to the invisible assassins, were on guard around the room. A black-robed woman stood in the center of the room, and the Council members spoke to her as if she were their superior. It was very clear what was happening: Dark Jedi were in control of the Tatooine Enclave.

The strange woman turned to Perhi, a slight smile on her face. Her identity was easy to place: Trillen Cartel, the strongest Jedi in twenty years. She was apparently one of the ringleaders of the Dark Jedi, and Perhi had no hope of escape or victory.

"I forgot about her," said Master Jarik, as if Perhi Niseer were inconsequential. "Master Roke has had her escorting supply runs from Dovac to Tatooine. They say her master quit the Order."

Trillen smiled at Perhi, an expression that was at odds with the hostility in her eyes. "Tell me, Apprentice, who is your Master?"

The Apprentice took a step back. Something told her that answering would be a bad idea. They clearly were unaware of her previous assignment, a fact that made her grateful to the Force. Still... "I have no master," she replied, confirming Master Jarik's words. "I was told that it will be at least a year until my Trials, and I am required to complete my training on my own."

Opportunism was a good word to describe the look that appeared in Trillen's eye. "It must feel awful, to know that you were rejected by your teacher. And then, in turn, rejected by every single Jedi Master and Jedi Knight in the entire Order. It so happens that I am currently without an apprentice. Perhaps you would like to learn under me?"

Perhi shook her head emphatically. "No thank you, Master Cartel. I..."

"What is your name, Apprentice?" Trillen asked, as if she genuinely liked the young woman before her.

If it were not for the assassins at the edge of the room, Perhi might have been taken in by Trillen's attitude. The Jedi Knight certainly picked up on Perhi's fear, though she acted as if the situation was entirely natural. "Perhi... Perhi Niseer."

Trillen's expression flashed with anger. She recognized the Apprentice's name, a fact that did not bode well for Perhi. At first, Perhi thought the reason was because of her assignment to Das'f'k. "The girl who is in love with Rel Dryden."

Shame and embarrassment filled Perhi. The entire Praxeum must have known about her feelings for Rel, if even Trillen was aware of them. "I was just a silly girl," she excused.

The Jedi Knight shook her head. "He never even noticed you, did he? Even when you confessed to him, he rejected your very existence. Just like your former master."

Perhi opened her mouth to protest. That was not how it happened. The events matched up with Trillen's words, sort of, but she remembered things quite differently. "He didn't... It wasn't like that."

Trillen walked towards her. She spoke with amusement, rather than the bitterness that Perhi expected. "Did you know that he avoided me, when he came back to the Order? He did everything in his power, so he would not have to see me. Do you know why?"

The Apprentice gave a single nod, even though she wished she did not know the answer.

"He forgets everything when he's with me, except for me," Trillen told her. "You see... he's in love with me, and he can't stand the fact that we're not together."

Lust was probably a better word than love, in this case. Perhi had learned as much from the holocron. She knew with certainty that Rel was incapable of loving a woman who was not Ivri, and any feelings he had for Trillen were superficial. The holocron had taught her as much, and she trusted Ivri wisdom over the Trillen Cartel. The older woman's words still bit deep.

The woman in the center of the room was certainly a Dark Jedi, and her ways were in lies and deceit. Even if Trillen thought her words were true, that was only because she lied to herself.

"He regrets his feelings for you," Perhi told the Dark Jedi, even though she knew it was a mistake. If Trillen sought to sting with words, then Perhi was driven to do the same. "You don't understand anything about Ivri culture. He would have hated himself, if you had married him."

Trillen scowled, before considerable self-control took hold. "I think I know Rel Dryden better than you, Apprentice Niseer." Her tone became sweet, once again. "In fact, I can teach you everything I know... I would teach an apprentice about such things."

Perhi needed to escape. She felt a brief sense of panic, as she realized there was no way off the planet. And then she remembered the _Vermillion Angel_. "My apologies, Master Cartel, for my rudeness. I appreciate your offer, but I would like a few days to consider. How much longer will you be on Tatooine?"

"You have until the end of the day. Then, I leave for Imperial space."

The Apprentice gave a formal bow, as she reined in her emotions. There was hope, she realized. Her first stop was her chambers, to get the Ivri holocron, and then the transport _Vermillion Angel_. With the Will of the Force, the Dark Jedi neglected to guard the Antarian Rangers.

XxxxX

"I'm sorry, Jedi Dryden, but I cannot let you pass. Offworlders are not permitted to meet with the sages."

The Jedi Knight answered with his usual patience and calm. "I am not an offworlder. I was born and raised in Sedaris. I have just as much a right to meet with the sages as you do."

The Ivri official gave Rel an apologetic smile. "I have never heard of an Ivri Jedi. Of course, you may enter. But your friends..."

"Nic Dryden and Jason Farlander. Check our names against your database, if you're unsure of our identities." He did not expect Jason to be admitted, but at least Rel and Nic could...

Their names were entered into the Ivri's computer terminal. "All three of you may enter." It seemed there was more to Jason's destiny than the Ivri Jedi realized. If Jason was in the database, then the sages must have seen some reason to place him there. As usual, the full depth of sages' logic was beyond Rel and Nic. "Please keep any questions direct and to the point – the sages have the accumulated knowledge of more than twenty thousand years, and their time is valuable." The fact was taken for granted by most native Ivri, and Rel appreciated the advice.

"Thank you, sir."

The trio passed by the checkpoint and headed into one of the many libraries in Sedaris.

"Who are we going to see, again?" Jason asked.

Nic was the one who answered, rather than the Jedi Knight and leader of the group. "Tevye-bar-Jaffa. He's the only sage on Ivri who specializes in Galactic affairs. He is also the one who arranged for Rel to be brought to the Jedi Order."

Rel perked at the news. It never occurred to him that one of the Great Sages had sent Rel to Dovac. So far as he knew, all the Great Sages favored a stance of non-interference, when it came to the Galaxy at large. Perhaps he had allies on Ivri, after all.

When the trio arrived at Tevye-bar-Jaffa's library, a man with a long, dark beard was there to greet them. "Master Tevye is expecting you, Master Dryden."

Rel and Nic exchanged a look, while Jason was just confused. "The Great Sages know things," Nic explained, for the sake of the Apprentice. "They do not use the Force, like Jedi do, but the Force still reveals knowledge to them. Do not question how it is possible, just accept that it is real."

The trio entered an officer that was lined with books and had a large, oversized desk in the center. The desk, too, was covered in books and datapads. In a leather-backed chair sat Master Tevye-bar-Jaffa, identifiable by his distinct, white, wispy beard.

Rel bowed in the Great Sage's presence, and his companions followed suit. "Master Tevye."

"Jedi Rel Dryden." Tevye-bar-Jaffa looked up at Rel with a gaze that peered to the depths of his soul and beyond. There was a faint smile on the Great Sage's face. It was worth experiencing all the pains of life, just to see the amount of joy expressed in that one moment, in the Great Sage's smile. The smile faded for a pained expression. His pain was deeper than Rel had ever encountered in a sentient being. "Your presence means war is coming to the Ivri."

Rel felt as if he had been splashed with cold water. He wondered if the Sith had tracked him back to Ivri, and how long it would be before they attacked. "I need guidance, Master Tevye. The Jedi Order has fallen, and the Sith rule the Galaxy. No one even noticed the transition take place."

"Control is an illusion," Tevye-bar-Jaffa reminded the Jedi, a new smile on his face. This smile was even precious than the previous, and the visitors felt as if they were in the presence of a bright light that was too intense for them to perceive. "There will be only one battle, in this war. Csilla."

Rel was confused. Many had already died, in the current conflict between Jedi and Sith. He had many questions, but no one could make a Great Sage give more information. A sage said exactly what was needed, and nothing more. Every word was carefully chosen and meant to be understood immediately. "I don't understand."

"Send all those you care for to Csilla," the Great Sage advised him. "And go to Bastion." His gaze turned to Nic and Jason, and then back to Rel. "Keep studying." Tevye-bar-Jaffa turned back to his studies, as if the visitors were no longer in the room.

The trio bowed once again, and then left the office and library.

"Well, that was strange," Jason commented, interrupting the thoughts of the Dryden brothers.

"Apparently, the fate of the Galaxy will be determined in a battle between the Sith Empire and Chiss Ascendency," Nic said, in summary of the events in the Great Sage's office.

"What did he mean about control?"

Once again, Nic answered the question. He had the most experience in dealing with the sages, so he was best equipped to describe the events that had just taken place. "He was telling us not to worry about all the Sith across the Galaxy. Even the Dark Jedi who infiltrated the Order will be defeated... perhaps in this Battle of Csilla that he mentioned."

"Oh." Jason mentally reviewed the conversation several more times, and then started to ask another question.

"Give us time to think," Nic requested, cutting off the question before it began. "In the meantime, we'll do what Master Tevye-bar-Jaffa requested. We will head to Bastion, and we will send message to all our friends to make way for Csilla."

XxxxX

Just outside the starport, sounds of blaster fire could be heard. A fight was in progress, and Perhi suspected that her friends were involved. She broke into a run, her lightsaber in hand.

Sure enough, the same invisible assassins that had attacked on Das'f'k, Ogden, and Ivri were also active on Tatooine. They were attacking the Antarian Rangers, and a large fight was in progress. Apparently, the assassins and Rangers were both considered beneath notice for the Dark Jedi, and so no Force wielders were present. Except for Apprentice Perhi Niseer.

She activated her lightsaber and charged into the battle, headed directly towards the transport _Vermillion Angel_. "Shays! Nima! We need to get out of here!"

The women in question were locked in a firefight with a squad of assassins. Perhi interfered by cutting the assassins down with her lightsaber, granting the two Antarian Rangers a brief reprieve in the combat. "Prep the _Angel_!" she ordered them. "We're leaving Tatooine."

Nima ran back towards the _Angel_, while Shays covered the twi'lek captain with her oversized blaster rifle. Perhi dropped into position beside Shays and protected the Ranger with her lightsaber. Five minutes later, they were aboard the _Angel_ and literally blasting their way out of the starport. The transport's lasers destroyed the starport's point-defense systems and gave them a clear path away from Tatooine.

"Where to, Apprentice?" Captain Nima asked, a blend of panic and relief in her voice.

There was only one place that Perhi could think of. "Csilla."


	15. Villains

Author's Note and Disclaimer: The Star Wars franchise does not belong to the author in any way, shape or form. This is not for profit. The setting begins roughly a hundred years after the Yuuzhan Vong Wars in the New Jedi Order series and summarily ignores any novels that took place afterwards. The plot and characters are all mine.

The Sith Insurgency – Chapter XV – Villains

_Lucky Streak_ dropped out of hyperspace in the Bastion system. There, up ahead, was the secret Sith Academy. The transport was expected, the Jedi and Rangers knew. An encounter with the enemy was impending. Rel plotted a course towards the planet and waited for the Sith to make themselves known.

Thirty minutes passed before anything happened, and then it was very sudden. Twelve targets appeared on the senor scopes, and the _Streak_ was surrounded by a full squadron of hawk-winged starfighters. The starfighters escorted the transport down towards the planet.

"I don't like this," Captain Parres decided, as if he was the only person uncomfortable with what was taking place. The fear that emanated from him was palpable, and Jason wondered how the two Ivri were able to control their emotions so well. "We're surrounded by an enemy that's more evil than my worst nightmares, and we're going in willingly. Willingly! How did I get involved in this mess?"

"You volunteered for the Antarian Rangers," Jason reminded the transport captain. He felt similar fear threaten to overwhelm him, and he mentally reviewed Jedi Dryden's lessons in his head. "Feel the love of the Force," he whispered to himself. "When I became your Apprentice, Master Dryden, I never expected this. Even after you told us our mission."

The Jedi Knight was in full agreement with his Apprentice. There was no guarantee that any of them were going to survive Bastion. Nic was certain that the Sith would be defeated at Csilla, just as he claimed that Rel was the greatest of all Jedi. Rel wondered where his brother got his confidence. His only comfort was that everything was the Will of the Force, and he was slowly learning to trust in the Force's love for all of existence. Perhaps that would be enough, perhaps not.

"How are you so calm?" Jason finally asked the Dryden brothers.

Nic shrugged. "All we can do is trust in the sages. We sent out a message to Dovac, for our family to go to Csilla. We're about to land on Bastion. Everything is going as planned."

Hathes let out a string of curses. "'As planned.' Now I know we're in trouble."

"Everything is the Will of the Force," Rel reminded them. "We will succeed in our task here, and the Galaxy will remain safe from the Sith. You can rest assured."

"I don't suppose you know what that 'task' is, Jedi Dryden?" Hathes countered, well aware that the Jedi Knight was just as oblivious as the rest of them.

Their awareness of events was irrelevant, Rel decided. Their destinies were about to take place, whether willingly or through ignorance.

_Lucky Streak_ descended into the atmosphere, and the crew was given a view of the desolate landscape below. Everything was in ruins. The entire planet was a giant scrap yard of scarred earth, and nothing remained of a world that had once been capital of an entire sector of space.

Up ahead, blue electricity flashed. In place of the electrical bolts appeared a tremendous palace of polished, black stone. It was both magnificent and terrifying, all at once. As the transport neared, they could see countless hawk-winged starfighters and various shuttles on the landing pads. The Antarian transport was guided to an empty platform, and Rel brought them in for a landing.

A shudder washed through the _Lucky Streak_ as the ship made contact with the platform. They had finally arrived at the Sith Academy, and their destiny was upon them.

"Jason, place Cy Uvek on a gurney and take him with us. I want the Sith to know exactly what we are capable of."

The boarding ramp descended, and the Jedi and Rangers exited the ship.

A party of Krath Warriors greeted them, along with a Jedi who was familiar to Rel. The Jedi appeared as an upright snake with arms and intelligent eyes.

The Jedi Knight called out to their welcome party. "Master Usahn Risohr. Or is that Sith Lord Risohr?"

"Lord Risohr will do," the sluissi Jedi Master-turned-Sith Lord replied. He was the second-greatest swordsman of the generation, well beyond Rel's level of ability. "Come with us. The Dread Lord wishes to extend an offer. You may keep your weapons." He ignored the fact that no Krath left the _Lucky Streak_, and he paid no attention to the disfigured form of Cy Uvek. This Sith Lord was on a completely different level from his prisoners, and he had nothing to fear from them.

Krath freely marched down the halls of the Sith Academy, recognizable in their various styles of black armor. The Sith were set apart by black robes. Greater skill and power eliminated the need for body armor, the four prisoners surmised.

They were taken to a large throne room, whose high ceiling and oversized tapestries made for a sight that was more dramatic than functional. The two Ivri were disappointed, while Jason and Hathes were awed.

To one side of throne stood a couple that Rel also knew, quite well: Laban and Seline. On the other side of the throne was Nic's wife and children, along with a strange droid dressed in Jedi robes. Several assassins stood guard over them. The throne itself held a Grand Master of the Jedi Order, none other than the great Corran Sokel. He was one of the Jedi Masters who oversaw Rel's training, and he was known as a hero, all over the Republic. Many said that Corran Sokel was the best of what the Jedi Order had to offer, and even Rel had seen him as someone special.

"I expected the Dread Lord of the Sith to be uglier," Rel admitted to those assembled. The Sith and Krath were amused by the statement, while Rel's companions were horrified.

Corran Sokel chuckled, his voice echoing throughout the hall. The acoustics of the room were designed to add weight to his voice, and the effect was felt by everyone present. Fear reverberated through the prisoners.

"Rel Dryden. You are just as independent-minded as I remember. Why did you return to the Jedi Order?" The question was one that would determine the fate of the Jedi Knight and his companions.

"They needed my help, and I could not refuse."

"The Sith also need your help," the Dread Lord countered. "You recognized the flaws of the Jedi Philosophy, while you were still an apprentice. If you had stayed in the Order, you would have been recruited to the Sith." He sat tall in his throne and looked down at the four sentients before him. "There is a cure for the lies of the Jedi and their imperfections, and that is the truth of the Sith. We represent the true power of the Galaxy, and we – with all our subterfuge – are more honest than the Jedi have ever been.

"Jedi seek power and deny their mortality, while Sith embrace our so-called limitations. Peace is a lie. Our true goal should be passion. It is through our passions that we will benefit the most from our existence. Do you wish to deny mortality, Jedi, or embrace it? Join with Darth Sokel or face your destiny."

The Dread Lord proposed a choice of rejecting mortality or morality. There was no room in his equation for accepting both concepts. It never occurred to him that more possibilities existed than the current incarnation of Sith and Jedi.

"What about the path of Master Roke?" Rel countered. It was better to separate himself from his former teacher, for the moment. He needed to assess the situation, before he tried to convince the Sith of rejecting their chosen destiny. "He pushed for a new way of understanding the Code, a way that would challenge Jedi to... embrace their mortality, as you put it."

"Master Roke was a fool," Darth Sokel said, bitterly. "He confessed that he hid the existence of the Sith, and then he ended himself in shame."

Rel felt a part of him break at the news. Quaad Roke was dead. Tears came to the Jedi Knight's eyes and flowed free. "This conversation is a waste of time. I won't join you, and you will not succeed."

"Do not be so certain, young Jedi. Every Jedi facility across the Galaxy is currently at arms against itself. Even now, Krath Warriors and Jedi Knights are fighting. The killing will end when neither Krath nor Jedi are left alive, and only the Sith remain. Then my stealth armada will crush the remainder of your Jedi friends at Csilla, and I will announce a startling secret: that the Jedi have controlled the Galaxy, from behind the scenes. I will present them evidence, in the form of lightsabers and Jedi equipment in trouble spots from one end of the Hyperspace Lane to the other."

"And of course," Rel cut in, impatient for Darth Sokel to finish his rant, "the Alliance Senate is also 'corrupted by the Jedi.' You will destroy the Senate, and replace them with 'fair' rulership of Emperor Sokel."

Darth Sokel grinned. The plan was a masterpiece, so far as he was concerned. "And the best part is that the Sith will be the saviors of the Galaxy: long-forgotten heroes from a previous era, vilified by the Jedi Order's revisionist history."

It was worth coming to Bastion, Rel decided, just to learn what Darth Sokel had planned. He wondered how the Sith armada would be defeated. Regardless, there was no way for Rel and his companions to defeat Darth Sokel and Darth Risohr. The two of them were too skilled and too powerful in the Force.

"You sicken me, Darth Sokel. I guarantee that you will not survive this."

The Dread Lord merely laughed in response. "And who is going to kill me? You? Your former companions, Laban and Seline, will be enough to handle you. And if not, then perhaps another old friend?" He laughed again, and then called out to his ally. "Come, Darth Risohr, the time has come for us to lead the armada against Csilla. This Jedi is no concern of ours."

Then, in a minor miracle, Darth Sokel and Darth Risohr left the throne room.

XxxxX

"Jedi Tier'lor'nuruodo, several squadrons of unknown starfighters have entered the system. The Syndic requests your presence." Several transports with Jedi and civilians aboard had recently arrived, and Lorna was previously called upon to vouch for them. This time, however, the situation was different. The messenger described a strike force, not a group of refugees.

Lorna had also felt tremors through the Force, corresponding to the deaths of a great number Jedi. Sentients were dying all over the Galaxy, and now a military threat was approaching Csilla. She briefly wished she knew the future, or at least could catch a glimpse of it. Ivri philosophy prohibited divination of the future and the past, particularly through meditation. Lorna was convinced that becoming one of the Ivri people would save the Jedi Order, and that meant she had to stand by Ivri morality.

"All Chiss military forces must be recalled to Csilla, immediately," she told the messenger, though the words were really spoken to herself. Even without prophecy, she knew enough to recognize the signs of upcoming danger. "Take me to the Syndic."

XxxxX

"Seline, how long have you been with the Sith?" Rel blurted out. He wanted to know if she had lied to him. There was no real purpose in knowing the answer, except perhaps in the mercy he showed her. If she had indeed lied, then Rel did not need to hold back against her.

"When you returned to the Order," Laban answered, in her place, "Seline found her rightful place by my side." He walked forward and switched on his red lightsaber blade, the weapon raised in challenge. "I have improved, since we last met."

Seline walked alongside Laban, and she moved like a broken woman. There was nothing left of the Jedi she had once been. Only an empty shell remained.

Once again, Rel shed tears for the loss of a friend. Laban made his own choice, but Seline had been killed as surely as Quaad Roke.

"You are too sensitive, Rel Dryden," said another voice that cut straight to Rel's heart.

"Trillen." He turned towards the woman he once thought to marry, and he saw a stranger. Her soul was so twisted with hate that there was no longer anything he recognized. More tears streamed down his face. "I should have known you would be here. I heard what happened, after your Trials."

"You won't die today," she promised, as if she had not heard his words. "Your friends might, but I assure you – you will survive. Rel Dryden, you belong to me." The words she had once said to him, claims of love, were far away. Nothing resembled the emotions of the past, only hatred, obsession, and constant rage. She planned to keep him alive, but her intentions were far from innocent.

Of the three enemies arrayed against Rel, there was only hope of reaching one of them. "Seline," he pleaded. "If anything of you is left, then you know that this is wrong. The Sith must be stopped. No one else can make decisions for you; you must choose for yourself. Remember the oath you took at the Praxeum. Remember our bond."

"Your attempts are useless," Laban assured the Jedi Knight. He nodded his head to the form of Cy Uvek, who was still tied to the gurney. "You took care of my only rival for Seline's affection. Now, her loyalty belongs solely to me."

In the past eight years, Laban still had not learned. The former Jedi failed to understand the heart of his friend. "Seline never loved either of us, Laban. She considered us friends and allies, nothing more. You destroyed your bond with Seline when you tortured her. Now... maybe, just maybe she still considers me her friend."

Every word increased Laban's anger, and he let out a shout towards his former companion, Rel Dryden – leader of the Daybreak Trio. Laban charged forward with his lightsaber, ready to strike Rel down.

"Seline!" Rel shouted, even as Trillen came at him from the other side.

Jason moved to defend Laban's charge. The Apprentice knew he had no chance against a member of the Daybreak Trio, but he still stepped into Laban's path. Lightsaber crashed against lightsaber, and Jason prepared to defend against a second strike that never came. Laban fell to the ground, dead. Seline stood behind the fresh corpse, an expression of emotional anguish plastered to her face. Her own lightsaber switched off and dropped beside Laban's body, and the Jedi Knight broke into tears at everything she had experienced at her former friend's hands.

The only Apprentice in the room blinked several times, before he finally registered what just happened. Seline had turned on her supposed ally, and now the odds were much more even. He turned around, where Rel and Trillen were engaged in a lightsaber duel that was too fast for his eyes to follow. There was no point in getting involved with them.

"Captain Parres, Chief Dryden... we need to free the prisoners!" Jason shouted to the two Antarian Rangers, taking command. The three charged towards the imprisoned family and the assassin guards. At the same time, Nic's wife shouted out a command, and the robe-clad droid produced a pair of shoto lightsabers from the folds of its garment. The droid helped the Jedi and Rangers fight off the assassins, until all of them lay dead on the ground.

The sounds of lightsaber combat still echoed through the hall. Seline had collapsed from emotional anguish and exhaustion, Rel and Trillen were involved in a duel for their lives, and Nic was ecstatic to be reunited with his family.

Captain Parres and the unusual droid joined Jason at the base of the throne.

"Excuse me, Master Jedi, but my sensors detect Krath Warriors approaching. We are about to have company."

The trio turned to the door, and they saw a group of Dark Jedi at the entrance. Without Seline and Rel's help, they were overmatched. If Rel lost the duel, then all of them were certainly dead.

Despair should have set in, Jason was certain of it. Instead, he looked around the room. He saw Nic Dryden's reunion with his wife and children. He saw Jedi Seline Piett, who finally broke through the brainwashing of the Sith. All of them, the "good guys," were alive. He felt loved. "The Force will see us through this," he said, with resolve that he had never felt before. "I trust in the Will of the Force."


	16. Showdown

Author's Note and Disclaimer: The Star Wars franchise does not belong to the author in any way, shape or form. This is not for profit. The setting begins roughly a hundred years after the Yuuzhan Vong Wars in the New Jedi Order series and summarily ignores any novels that took place afterwards. The plot and characters are all mine.

The Sith Insurgency – Chapter XVI – Showdown

Antarian starfighters and transports flew in formation with Chiss flagships and claw craft. Their enemy was invisible, except when they opened fire against the defenders. It was an impossible battle, even for the rare Jedi who flew against the Sith armada.

Amidst the combat was Jedi Apprentice Perhi Niseer, aboard the transport _Vermillion Angel_. The red-and-gray ship did its best to engage the Sith, but Captain Nima and the two gunners – Apprentice Niseer and Shays Mantid – were getting frustrated. Every time the Sith hawk-shaped starfighters appeared, they vanished immediately after firing. There was not enough time to bring the weapons around to bear and return fire.

This was going to be the end of their lives, Perhi feared. She wondered if the holocron's promise, that she would live to become an Ivri, was real. Perhaps the holocron only wished to reassure her, to instill within her confidence and resolve. She recalled other lessons, especially one that involved honesty. "Sometimes, telling the whole truth is also a lie." The holocron certainly withheld information from her, but everything contained within was certainly true and real. Perhi was going to survive. Nevertheless, the situation was grim.

XxxxX

Seline stared at the body of her former friend. This was all her fault, her heart cried. She always knew how Laban felt about her, and the depth of his emotions never mattered. There had never been a time or place to explain that she valued him as a friend, and nothing more. She wished she had told him that she never wanted romance with Laban or Rel, not to mention the tremendous respect she held for both her friends.

Everything that Laban did to her was her fault, or so she was convinced. "I'm so sorry," she screeched out. If she could tear her own heart out, to deaden the pain, she would have.

The sounds of battle around her slowly brought Seline back to the present. Lightsaber clashed against lightsaber, and Seline Piett looked up from Laban's corpse.

Rel Dryden and Trillen Cartel were engaged in a duel. The leader of the Daybreak Trio fought one of the greatest Jedi of their time. Seline trained with both of them, over the years. She once knew all their strengths and weaknesses, though the two had significantly improved since she last encountered them. Her familiarity with Rel was enough that she recognized he was holding back, while Trillen was not.

Rel fought her with Jar'Kai, while Trillen retaliated with Juyo, the most aggressive combat form in the Jedi arsenal. His parries and deflections were whole-hearted, but his strikes lacked conviction. If the fight continued in the same manner, Seline's last friend was going to die.

Her conscience cried that she failed to save Laban, and that same voice told her that she could prevent Rel's death. Though Seline's abilities were a far cry from Trillen's talent, focus and dedication, the Jedi Knight was still a member of the Daybreak Trio. Her performance in the Dovac Praxeum was a standard that new students measured themselves against, and she had been one of the top duelists of her class. She knew that she could beat Trillen.

Resolve filled Seline Piett, and the Jedi Knight slid to her feet. A _snap-hiss_ emitted from her weapon, and a blue blade came into existence. "Trillen!" she shouted.

The duelists were startled by her voice, and they backed off from one another.

"You were jealous of us, the Daybreak Trio," she said, with sudden clarity. "You hated the fact that we were always better than you, and you did whatever you could to become the center of attention. That was why you seduced Rel."

Trillen's rage grew in intensity, so much so that Rel recoiled.

"You were never able to beat us, in anything important. We are the best the Jedi have to offer, and you aren't even fit to be a concubine." The words were meant to sting and incite Trillen. Seline succeeded.

The Sith charged towards Seline at full speed, and her red lightsaber clashed against Seline's weapon. Trillen used powerful, rapid strikes of Juyo, only for Seline to avoid every attack through the acrobatic movements of Ataru. A growl of frustration came at the Jedi, and Trillen switched to Makashi. Her movement was minimized, making Ataru a waste of energy. In response, Seline changed her style to Shien, which was known for its unpredictability. The pace of the fight picked up.

XxxxX

A shout came over the com. "What in the Rim, the Core, and everything in between, is that!"

Perhi checked the sensor screen that was attached to her turret on the _Vermillion Angel_ and did a double-take. Dozens, hundreds, thousands of ships had just entered the system. The number was so large that the _Angel_'s sensors were momentarily overwhelmed. Chiss and Antarian craft were dropping like so many insects, and now another armada had just entered the system.

A more careful look showed that all of the newcomers were essentially armed transports, and there was not a single frigate or cruiser among them. They engaged in battle, firing at empty space that left explosions in their wake. The newcomers were allies, Perhi realized. What was more, they could see through the cloaking fields.

XxxxX

Aboard the Sith flagship _Justicator_, Darth Sokel killed the nearest crewmember in his rage. "Who are they?" he demanded. "How do they know where our ships are? Not even the Jedi can see through our stealth shields." The stealth shields were designed to exclusively block the Light Side of the Force, which meant that only a Sith or a Krath would know where they were. Unless the entire starfighter armada was composed of Dark Jedi, the current tide of the battle was impossible. And yet it was happening.

"Unknown, Dread Lord," Admiral Herrick answered, a tremor of fear in his voice. The bald man was considered the greatest tactical mind in the Galaxy, which was why he was the commander of Darth Sokel's fleet. He also had a complete lack of morality. "Our stealth shields cannot take the same beating as conventional shields, Dread Lord. We will have a greater chance of victory if we uncloak the fleet."

"And leave ourselves open to the Chiss? Better to fight on one front than two."

XxxxX

Lorna stared at the communications screen in open disbelief. "They... they... Syndic, the leader of the new armada has sent us a software update for our sensors. If I read this correctly, the software will allow us to penetrate the Sith cloaking fields."

The Syndic of House Nuruodo frowned. "Can we trust them?"

"Syndic, the software was written by a corporation on planet Ivri. All these ships... Sir, all of these unknown starships are from the Ivri Defense Force. They flew halfway across the Galaxy to protect Csilla. I believe they can be trusted."

The Syndic considered her for a long time, before he answered. "You ask me to take a great risk, Tier'lor'nuruodo. This will be the end of the Chiss Ascendancy, if we fall at Csilla. Are you certain?"

Lorna recalled the lessons with Rel's parents, along with the assurances of Master Roke. She did not know why the Ivri had come, or where the small planet acquired so many ships, but she knew that they were trustworthy. "Yes, Syndic."

Her confidence convinced him. The Syndic turned to one of his officers. "Upload the software to all of our ships."

XxxxX

As soon as Seline twisted her lightsaber into a reverse grip, Rel knew the outcome of the duel. He diverted his attention from the fight between the women and searched the room for his family and friends. Nic was huddled with wife and children beneath the throne, while the others were engaged with Krath Warriors and assassins by the main entrance. The strange droid fought alongside Jason and Hathes, and Rel briefly wondered where it came from.

Questions were for later. Rel charged into the battle by the main entrance, and he took a Krath Warrior by surprise with his twin lightsabers. Jar'Kai was a bit clumsy in a duel, but the combat style was perfect in a fight against a large group.

He beheaded an assassin with a backswing from his shoto, and impaled another Krath Warrior from behind with his green lightsaber. Nearby, Jason held his own against a single Krath Warrior, and Hathes simultaneously fought off a pair of assassins. The strange droid also fought a Krath Warrior, and it was doing a remarkable job against an opponent that could wield the Force.

Rel gave a battle cry and struck out at the nearest Krath.

The Warrior was startled by Rel's ferocity, and he was knocked back by the sudden assault. His defenses were quickly overwhelmed, and the green lightsaber cut through armor and vital organs alike.

Assassins tried to engage Rel, and they were a challenge under very different circumstances. Now, Rel was in the middle of a battle. The Force flowed freely through him, and his actions were no longer his own. He moved with fluidity and precision that overcame every opponent who came within range, and not even the Warriors could match him.

More Warriors and assassins came through the doors of the main entrance, as if there was a never-ending supply of Krath ready to kill the Jedi. If nothing else, the sheer number would eventually overwhelm the former prisoners and end their lives. Hopelessness at the situation started to worm its way into Rel's heart.

It was then that Seline joined the fight, and Rel was once again able to recognize the love of the Force. He was not alone. The Force had given him allies, as reminders that he would never be alone. The Force was always with him.

XxxxX

"Admiral!" shouted one of _Justicator_'s crewman. "The Chiss fleet has engaged our starfighters, and they are opening fire on our command ships."

Rage boiled within the Dread Lord. "Disengage the stealth shields and prepare my fighter. We will not fail."

Four dozen star destroyers materialized in an electric haze, along with their full starfighter complement. The Sith fleet was massive, deadly, and more than a match for the Chiss forces. Even without the stealth shields, the outcome of the battle favored the Sith Empire.

Darth Sokel gave one final scowl to the tactical situation, and then marched off towards the ship hangars. His customized starfighter was the single most advanced piece of technology in the entire Galaxy, and he himself was the Galaxy's greatest pilot. The enemy did not stand a chance. Even if they destroyed his entire armada, a fact he found unlikely, he could singlehandedly destroy all the enemies arrayed against him. It would just take a very long time.

XxxxX

Now that the enemy was visible, Perhi was finally able to observe the unusual performance of the Ivri pilots. Their ships were larger and more sluggish than the Sith hawk fighters. Technically, the only advantage that the Ivri held was greater speed and durability. The pilots themselves, however, flew as Jedi. The Ivri seemed to predict the maneuvers of their opponents, and they returned fire with aggressiveness and unerring accuracy.

Only a quarter of the enemy ships were piloted by Dark Jedi, while the rest were flown by conventional pilots. After a time, Perhi saw that the conventional pilots were diverted to engage the Chiss, while the Dark Jedi fought against the Ivri. Unfortunately for the Sith, the Chiss were also exceptional pilots – and they had better-quality starfighters, as well. Nevertheless, Ivri ships began to disappear off of the _Angel_'s sensor screens, along with Chiss and Sith.

_Vermillion Angel_ shook with laser impacts. There would be time to focus on the big picture later. Perhi lined up a Sith starfighter in her sights and squeezed the trigger. Laser bolts lanced towards her target, and the starfighter exploded in a green haze. Finally, she thought with a smile, she could fight back.

XxxxX

Darth Sokel's starfighter flew through debris of another kill. It was time to face the next target. As his computer bracketed another starfighter, he felt something strange – a disturbance in the Force. It was overwhelming, almost like a solid barrier that gripped at his heart. Over the com, he heard a the voice of an old man speaking.

"We fight for the Will of the Force."

The Dread Lord scoffed at their arrogance. The Force had no will of its own. It was a tool, and nothing more. He rejected the very notion of these vermin before him. And yet the strange feeling was still there. It was a sense of impending doom, that seemed to grow with every moment.

"Every sentient who is afraid, you may go home."

Several enemy starfighters broke formation and pulled away from the battle. Darth Sokel realized that the old man was speaking to his own men. A mistake in the com systems must have also sent the transmission to the Sith and Chiss fleets. Fools. Victory was assured. He pushed back all other feelings, and focused on the thought that the Force was a tool. All of his rage was channeled into his actions, and he twirled his starfighter into firing position against his target.

"I can do nothing," said the old man. "I am powerless. The Force fights for me."

Another ridiculous notion. Darth Sokel squeezed the trigger.

"I nullify my will before the Will of the Force."

Nothing happened. The laser cannons did not fire. Darth Sokel tried to fire again, and once again the lasers would not fire. He growled in frustration and ran a diagnostic. His starfighter maneuvered to keep the enemy in his sights, until the computer reported the problem. There was a fault in the wiring.

He called upon the Force to guide his repair efforts and reconnected the necessary components. Indicators flashed green, and Darth Sokel once against triggered his lasers. And missed. The man named Corran Sokel had not missed with his lasers, in all his life. His connection to the Force was strong, and he always knew exactly how to align his shots.

The problem was not in his calculations, but, once again, in the starfighter. He moved the control yoke in every direction, to no avail. The maneuvering thrusters had failed. Darth Sokel slammed a fist against the panel in frustration. He had put the starfighter together with his own two hands, and had flown it on countless practice runs. None of these problems ever cropped up before, and this was the worst possible time for any of them to take place.

He used the Force to begin emergency repairs. A warning indicator flashed, distracting him from his progress. Concussion missiles were inbound. One missile was barely a threat to the Dread Lord of the Sith. Several missiles were an annoyance. Another warning flashed, and Darth Sokel lifted his head to see laser fire coming straight towards him. He was completely surrounded by incoming strikes, and once again the feeling of impending doom came upon him.

XxxxX

"Admiral Herrick! Darth Sokel's starfighter has been destroyed!"

The Sith Admiral's eyes widened in surprise. The leader of the Sith Empire, a man everyone had come to think of as invincible, was dead. An impossible action had just taken place, and no one knew how to respond. All eyes turned to him, as the Chiss, Antarians, and the unknown starfighters whittled away at the Sith armada.

"Sir, all of the Dark Jedi in the Armada are dead. What are your orders?" asked Captain Eiseg, commander of the _Justicator_. The Captain was considerably younger than Admiral Herrick, and he had a reputation for quick thinking that was a balance to Admiral Herrick's slower, more thorough approach to strategizing. "Retreat, surrender, or tighten formation?"

Admiral Herrick wondered at Captain Eiseg's suggestions. The first two words were not even in the vocabularies of the Sith pilots and soldiers. Intense training had conditioned such thoughts out of them, to the point that death was preferable. Unlike the grunts, however, the officers had freer minds. "They won't obey those orders," Admiral Herrick realized. He was frightened by the possibility that the sentients under his command would prefer suicide over survival, but Sith conditioning allowed for nothing else. "This battle is now pointless. We have already lost."

Captain Eiseg checked the comscans. "Sir, we do not have much more time to decide."

The Admiral ignored Captain Eiseg's sense of urgency and walked to the viewport in the front of the command center. Before him, he saw the massive hull of the star destroyer and the battle beyond. "The Dread Lord's plan was perfect, Captain. I really believed in him."

"Obviously, he failed, sir. But we are still alive."

"Not for long. Order the fleet to break formation and engage at will."

"Admiral!" Captain Eiseg objected. "We'll be easy prey for their ships. You'll kill us all!"

"We're already dead, Captain." Admiral Herrick spoke in a far-off voice that showed a sense of mortality he had never known before. Every leader thought he was going to live forever, until that final moment arrived. For the great Admiral, his morbidity came prematurely. "If we surrender, then the Alliance will have us all arrested. If we retreat, there is no where for us to go. We can either kill as many as we can, out of a useless desire for revenge, or end this ourselves. I prefer to die on the _Justicator_ than in a prison cell, don't you?"

"Deck officer!" Captain Eiseg shouted out. "Take note: Admiral Herrick is hereby relieved of command." He walked away from the aged admiral, even as armed guards came to escort the man out of the command center. At the appropriate station, he ordered, "Signal our surrender, and put me through to the ships of our fleet.

Once the clear came from the officer, the Captain did his best to reason with the other ship captains. "This is Captain William Eiseg of the _Justicator_. The Sith manipulated us into this battle, and along with the several hundred thousand sentients that are aboard these ships. There is no need to get us all killed. I am ordering you to signal your surrender, and set course for Imperial space."

All of the captains acknowledged Captain Eiseg's orders, one by one. Their motivation was straightforward: they wanted to live.


	17. Resolution

Author's Note and Disclaimer: The Star Wars franchise does not belong to the author in any way, shape or form. This is not for profit. The setting begins roughly a hundred years after the Yuuzhan Vong Wars in the New Jedi Order series and summarily ignores any novels that took place afterwards. The plot and characters are all mine.

The Sith Insurgency – Chapter XVII – Resolution

The _Vermillion Angel_ set down on Csilla's glacial surface, and the first thing that Perhi did was embrace the Rangers who served as the ship's permanent crew. Then she left the ship and ran off to find her former teacher.

Lorna was already headed towards the _Angel_, and she greeted Perhi with an uncharacteristic hug. "Thank the Force you're alright."

"I don't know how," Perhi replied, still on a high from surviving the battle. "Those Ivri ships came out of no where, and they completely turned the tide. I didn't see a fleet of warships, when we were there. Where did they get so many ships?"

A whole string of questions about the Ivri remained. The planet was the birth place of precisely one Jedi in all of recorded history, and yet Lorna felt as if there was so much significance to that place. "I don't know, Perhi. I have the strangest feeling that we just witnessed a miracle." She shook her head. The first time she heard the word miracle was from Rel's parents, at least in context to real events. In modern culture, the word was usual used to describe fantastic possibilities and things that never came to be. "If we want answers, we will have to go back to Ivri."

The Apprentice spoken her next question in a hushed, yet hopeful tone. "Has there been any word from Master Dryden?"

Lorna wished that she had good news. Instead, there was only a lack of bad news. "There were no Light Jedi in the Sith Armada. Beyond that, I can't tell you anything." The gloom of the situation was overwhelming. Lorna felt an overwhelming need for perspective, and so she outlined the everything she knew. "All of the Dark Jedi in the Galaxy seem to have been wiped out in the Sith Insurgency. Tatooine, Dovac, Ossus, Dagobah, Yavin, and Coruscant are currently under control of the Antarian Rangers. With the exception of Rel Dryden and the _Lucky Streak_, every surviving Jedi is here on Csilla."

"A few dozen left, out of thousands." Perhi felt the loss of life, and her emotions threatened to overwhelm her. There was no point in crying now. Not until she knew more. She held back her tears and turned back to the _Angel_. "We should go to Ivri, then, and ask our questions." Anything to keep herself from thinking about all of those lost Jedi. So many of them had been her friends.

"First, we should go to Bastion. All of us. Now that the Sith have been defeated, I want to know what they were doing there."

Perhi nodded, and the pair marched off towards the Antarian transport.

XxxxX

Rel switched off his lightsabers and replaced them in his binocs case. "I've had enough," he decided. There were still more assassins on the planet, but the Jedi and Rangers had killed all of the Krath Warriors and Sith students. It was senseless slaughter, and the assassins continued to attack without reprieve.

The droid was a gift, straight from the Force. It never seemed to tire, and simply cut through one assassin after another. Seline, Hathes, and Jason, however, were also sick of the constant fighting. They also stepped back, and left the battle to the droid.

"Now what?" Jason asked. To his side, Parres struggled to catch his breath.

"I'll follow you until the ends of the Galaxy, Rel. You're still my leader, after all." Even though Seline was a member of the Daybreak Trio, neither she nor Zig Laban had ever referred to Rel as their leader. "I'm also sick of this killing, but what choice do we have? I want to live, Rel."

He smiled, faintly, at the sentiment. "All of our teachers are dead, Seline. I would be surprised if any Jedi Masters are still alive."

"We're alive," she was quick to point out. "That counts for something."

The droid walked up to join them. "The entrance has been blockaded against further attacks. How else may I be of assistance, Master Dryden?"

Rel looked at the doorway, with a ruffle in his brow. The doors were closed and the control panel was damaged, likely from the droid's twin lightsabers. This was the strangest droid that Rel had ever encountered. It also seemed to know Rel. "What is your designation, droid?"

"My apologies, Master Dryden." The droid took on a flustered appearance that was unusual, in anything short of a protocol droid. Its narrow neck and streamlined head were clearly designed with combat in mind, as also indicated in the previous battle. "This unit is designated CP-582 and was recently upgraded by Jedi Tier'lor'nuruodo to the chasses of a BX-1 commando droid. I am currently the property of Apprentice Perhi Niseer."

"Sea-Pea?" Seline asked, in mild shock. "This is Sea-Pea?"

"Affirmative, Mistress Piett."

"And I thought Laban's Krath armor was a surprise..."

The humans and droid walked back towards the throne, using the reprieve in battle to restore their energy.

"Darth Sokel said he was going attack Csilla," Seline commented. The concern in her voice precisely matched Jason's feelings. What do you think happened?"

"I heard that the Ivri were mobilizing a strike group to assist the Chiss," Rel answered. "My home planet has a strict military policy to only act in immediate defense. The sages must have felt that the Sith were going to attack Ivri, once they were finished with Csilla."

"Does that mean the Sith were defeated?"

A few pieces fit together, and Jason finally understood what Tevye-bar-Jaffa had told them. "So that's what the old man meant. We were sent here to wrap up the scraps, while he sent a fleet to wipe out the Sith at Csilla."

The group silently greeted Nic and Sera. Things were too grim for any words to be spoken, and the adults put on smiles for the sake of the children.

There was a banging on the door, and a stream of flame break through. The assassins were using torches to get into the throne room.

"We don't have much choice," Captain Parres said, in a resigned voice. He sounded like the last thing he wanted was another string of endless fights. Nevertheless, he readied a vibrosword he had picked up off of an assassin. "Let's go."

Rel shook his head. "You stay here, with Nic. If anyone slips by us, I want my brother's family protected."

Three Jedi and one commando/protocol droid walked towards the main entrance, when suddenly the torch switched off. Seline pushed with the Force, and the center of the door was blown back. Assassins were crushed by the flying chunk of debris, clearing a path to the hall. More assassins flooded in through the hall, to their inevitable deaths.

Long minutes passed, or perhaps it was hours. There were so many corpses in the room that the Jedi had been forced to back away from the entrance. The room was slowly being filled with bodies, and the Jedi were far beyond tired.

"Power down to three percent," Sea-Pea announced.

"Protect Mrs. Dryden!" Rel ordered. He ignored the droid, as it turned around and ran off to guard his sister-in-law.

"Master!" Jason shouted, in desperation.

The Jedi Knight sprinted to his Apprentice's aided, and he sliced the legs and head off an assassin who was about to attack Jason from the side. Seline returned the favor by cutting another assassin in half, one who had thought to take advantage of Rel's lack of attention.

"We're getting sloppy," Seline observed. "There are too many."

All three Jedi felt a tremor in the Force. Something had just changed, and it took them a moment to realize what.

First, assassins stopped coming at them. Then, they heard blaster fire in the distance. Reinforcements had arrived.

Hathes ran towards the entrance with the excitement of a man half his age. "That's an Antarian blaster rifle! I would recognize the old E-11 anywhere. Do you know what this means?"

The Jedi switched off their lightsabers, and Jason dropped to the ground in exhaustion. The two Jedi Knights were just as tired, but greater discipline kept them on their feet. More minutes passed, and the sounds of blaster fire grew closer. Then, silence.

A single, feminine figure came through the breach in the door, her large blaster rifle held in ready position. She recognized the Jedi Knights. "Master Dryden! Master Piett! Ranger Shays Mantid. It looks like you didn't need our help, after all."

Hathes scoffed at the comment. "Of course we needed help, you wet-nosed punk. What do we look like to you, an army of battle droids?" Then he remembered CP-582. "Don't answer that."

More Antarian Rangers in combat armor came into the room, followed by several Jedi Knights. Most of them were strangers to Rel, but Seline knew them all. She was ecstatic to see them alive.

"How many of us survived?" she asked.

A familiar face walked in next, one that Rel never expected to see: Quaad Roke. "About twenty Knights, seven Apprentices, and one Jedi Master... including the three of you."

Rel could not contain his happiness at seeing a man he thought dead. "The Sith Lord said that you were killed."

Master Roke shook his head. "Lorna convinced me to quit the Jedi Order, before the Sith made their move. If she hadn't, the Sith would have gotten me, too." There was an emotion in Master Roke's voice that Rel could not quite place, and the younger Jedi was too tired to analyze much of anything.

"And the rest of my family? How are they?"

"Safe. On Csilla." The Jedi Master took in the sight of the Rel, Seline, Jason, the Rangers, and the other Drydens. Then his eyes looked over all the bodies, scatter along the floor. "You had quite an adventure. I expect to hear all about it."

"Eventually. For now, I am headed back to the _Streak_. I would like nothing more than to pass out for the next... twelve hours or so."

Master Roke was concerned, rather than amused. "Please do so."

Other Jedi approached Nic and his family, to see to their needs. Hathes was pampered by an Antarian medic. A Jedi expert in healing offered Seline help with her physical and psychological wounds, while yet another Jedi offered to plug Sea-Pea into a power outlet. Of them all, only the droid refused attention. CP-582 took up position behind Rel, and followed the Ivri Jedi back to his ship.

XxxxX

Captain Parres opened the boarding ramp to let a several Jedi aboard, the same two that had first hired the _Lucky Streak_ back on Ogden. Jason and Nic were already aboard, as was Nic's family. The Ghtroc-720 was large enough to fit quite a few passengers, but the Captain normally considered eight to be the ship's upper capacity. Currently, the _Streak_ held more than a dozen.

Hathes, Nic, and Jason prepped the ship for launch, and the transport made way for Coruscant. There was a lot of explaining that needed to be done, and all of the Jedi were being recalled for the debriefing. Hathes wondered how it was that he went from being a smuggler to an Antarian Ranger. He concluded that he should have spent more time on background checks, when he had hired Rel Dryden as his pilot.

Rel awoke from his nap when the _Lucky Streak_ was in hyperspace. Through the teacher-learner mental link, he could sense both his Apprentice and his former Master aboard. They were currently in the ship's lounge. He left his private quarters to join them, only to find a few other Jedi present, as well: Seline, Perhi, and Lorna.

"For some reason, I expected every single one of us to survive this war," Rel said, as he took a seat. "I am probably closer to the people on this ship than anyone in the Galaxy, including my parents."

"And excluding Nic's family, Master," Jason added. "I would be surprised if you knew his wife's name."

Rel did not dispute the claim. "What will happen now?"

"That is precisely what we were discussing, my friend," answered the last Jedi Master. "The Jedi Order needs to be rebuilt from scratch, and I would like for us to form the core of the new Order. It will be very difficult to gain recruits, in the near future, and our numbers are greatly reduced. A long time will pass before we can once again build a relationship of trust with the Alliance."

"The first place you look should be the Rangers," Jason put in. "A lot of them have Force potential, but were rejected from the Order because they were never assigned a master."

"Like Shays Mantid," Perhi added, clearly in support of Jason's suggestion. "I checked her file, and there is no logical reason for her to be a member of Rangers. She should have been a Jedi Knight by now, but no one was interested in her as an apprentice."

"We will need strong leaders," Master Roke continued. "As soon as we arrive on Coruscant, I will announce that three Apprentices are to be promoted to the rank of Jedi Knight." As soon as an apprentice achieved Knighthood, the teacher was also given the title Jedi Master. More Knights meant more Masters, which in turn meant new leaders for the Jedi Order.

"Only two Jedi in the entire Order are married, and therefore they are the only ones who will be eligible for the new Grand Council. Unfortunately, they are married to one another, so one is automatically disqualified." It was no surprise that Quaad Roke would hold the Jedi Order by the standards he previously wanted to initiate, but Rel was curious as to who the Jedi Master referred.

"In other words," Lorna added, "you are now the only Grand Master in the Jedi Order. I accept the appointment."

Rel grinned, even as he felt a pang of pain that he had not been invited to the wedding. "Congratulations, Master Roke, on your marriage. Which Jedi Knight is your wife?"

Seline cleared her throat. "Males of any species lack an understanding of these things. Did you see the expression on Lorna's face, Rel?"

The rebuked Jedi turned briefly to Lorna, and then back to Master Roke. "Ah. Congratulations to you, too, Jedi Tier'lor'nuruodo."

Perhi was also surprised. A look of betrayal flashed across her face. "Why didn't you tell me, Master? Why did you keep your marriage secret?"

"Such things are a private affair, among the Chiss," Lorna told her apprentice, without the slightest bit of embarrassment or shame. "It is for the husband, the wife, and immediate family members only. You should take joy in the other part of Master Roke's announcement, that you have passed your Trials and shall become a Jedi Knight."

The oldest Apprentice in the Jedi Order smiled in appreciation, but her emotions were in turmoil. Too much was taking place around her, in too short a period. She needed time to sort through recent events.

Everyone aboard the _Lucky Streak_ felt similarly. So much had happened, and the strong presence of Quaad Roke was the only thing that kept them all from falling apart.


	18. Beginning

Author's Note and Disclaimer: The Star Wars franchise does not belong to the author in any way, shape or form. This is not for profit. The setting begins roughly a hundred years after the Yuuzhan Vong Wars in the New Jedi Order series and summarily ignores any novels that took place afterwards. The plot and characters are all mine.

The Sith Insurgency – Chapter XVIII – Beginning

"Greetings, Master Dryden. How may I be of service?"

Rel grinned at the commando/protocol droid. "I was just about to get breakfast. Do you want anything, Sea-Pea?" He prepared a tray from the lunch room and poured two glasses of citrus juice.

"My apologies, Master Dryden. I am only a droid, and unable to consume food products. All my energy needs are derived from the power socket."

"I always thought that was a shame. Maybe I should ask Nic to install a subroutine, so that you can enjoy plugging in." The Jedi picked out a few key fruits and vegetables, along with a couple of fried dishes for his tray. A mental image flashed of the droid moaning with pleasure, whenever it plugged into a power socket. "On second thought, that might be a bad idea. Enjoy your day, Sea-Pea, and try not to cause too much trouble."

"I will do my best, Master Dryden." Ever since CP-582 had resumed its post in the Dovac Praxeum cafeteria, it had also picked up the added quirk of playing practical jokes on students. Rel suspected that Nic was responsible for the change in the droid's personality, but he would never confront his brother about it. He was still grateful that Nic decided to stay with the Rangers, after the threat to his family had passed.

He carried the tray to one of the Praxeum's offices, a perk that he rarely took advantage of. The office was only used for mealtime staff meetings.

The staff in charge of running the Dovac Praxeum stood up in greeting, when Rel arrived. His wife was the only one to remain seated, partly because she was pregnant and partly because she preferred sitting. An assistant always brought food for the mealtime meetings, but Rel insisted on bringing his wife's meal.

"What is on today's agenda?" asked the only Jedi Master in the room. In time, the ranks would fill in. For now, a single Master was enough to run the Praxeum.

Jedi Seline was the first to speak. She was the Chief Instructor at the Praxeum. Her experience with Laban had wounded her too deeply to serve in the open Galaxy, but sense of responsibility kept her tied to the Order. Those qualities, combined with her status as a member of the new Daybreak Trio, made her perfect for the job. "The Enclave on Tatooine has requested assistance in tribal negotiations. Apparently, the Sand People have gone to war over three 'superweapons.'"

Rel's shoulders drooped. It turned out that he had indeed not thought things through, when he gave the three lightsabers over to the Sand People. "I believe Jason Farlander is the best choice. He is a Tatooine native and familiar with the local situation. It will also give him a chance to spend more time with his parents." His reasons were accepted by all gathered.

"The new obstacle courses have finally been finished," Seline continued, "but all of the instructors have requested that staff refrain from participating until all students have made their first attempts. We feel it would be better for student morale."

The individual instructors went on to give progress reports for their classes, and then the maintenance officials put in their own complaints. Things tended to break around a school, particularly when all of the students were Jedi-in-training. Truth be told, Jedi Knights often caused more damage than the students.

Once they had gone over all the basics, the staff filed out. Rel and his wife were left alone in the room, and he wondered whether or not the mealtime meetings were a good idea. It would have been a more enjoyable breakfast with just the two of them.

The room was unusually silent, for a long time.

"Is something on your mind?" Rel asked.

She gave him a weak smile. "Nothing important. Do you ever wonder what would have happened if you had stayed on Dovac, ten years ago? When that silly little girl confessed her love to you in the cave?"

Rel was grateful for the events that led to the present. "Never. I needed to find myself first, and my friends would never have confronted me. After I ran away, and I found Jedi on Ogden... that was what led me to this path. I am grateful for the conversation I had with that 'silly little girl' and the fact that I ran away from the Order. Both those events made me into who I am."

"Jedi Master, leader of the Praxeum Council, member of the Grand Council, a husband, and, soon, a father..."

"When the first class graduates from the Praxeum, the full-time instructors will be promoted to Jedi Master," he confessed. "The Grand Council made a secret ruling."

She giggled at the sudden change of topic. Her husband rarely liked to be reminded of his accomplishments. Instead, she resolved to be proud on his behalf. "Maybe I should have taken on more classes, then."

"If you think you can handle a class of twenty-year old Rangers-turned-Jedi, you're welcome to try. We can use a good philosophy instructor." Currently, Rel taught all of the philosophy courses himself. He had also written a text that was considered to be the first accurate commentary on the Jedi Code. Every Jedi in the Order was now required to learn the Code according to Rel's interpretation.

"So you don't have any regrets, from ten years ago?"

Rel studied his wife. The way Perhi spoke, he was certain that he was forgetting something. He checked one of the datapads on the desk and read the date. Today marked exactly ten years from the time that he was first instituted as a Jedi Knight, the same day that he decided to leave the Jedi Order. It was also the day... He thought back to every word they had exchanged, until the memory was fresh in his mind. The confusion and regret he felt immediately afterwards were also vivid. "If I could change one event in my entire life, it would be ten years ago, today. I would have been kinder to you, in our first conversation."

"I was just a silly girl, then," Perhi reminded him. "And I understand why you couldn't love me. It's the same reason you never loved Trillen... we weren't Ivri."

The supposedly-wise Jedi Master wondered why it took him so long to come to the same conclusion. If not for Perhi's words to him, before his capture on Sinroc, he might never have figured it out. He smiled, as the pieces fit together.

Perhaps he had saved her from the Dark Side, ten years earlier. But her words had saved him, in his encounter with Trillen. It was only after Perhi was welcomed as a member of the Ivri people that Rel recognized the extraordinary person she had made herself into. He took the opportunity to tell her as much.

It was not the time for an intimate moment. The chronometer chimed, alerting the couple that it was time for class.


End file.
